Possession
by Saowen
Summary: "Seconde parution" Draco est devenu ce qu'il a toujours voulu être, un Mangemort... Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à l'évènement qui allait bouleverser sa vie et surtout l'obliger à revoir Harry
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, les pieds négligemment posés sur le coin de son bureau, Draco Malefoy regardait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Il n'osait plus poser les yeux sur le parchemin vierge qui n'attendait que ses mots. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les mots restaient bloqués au bout de sa plume et il avait compris depuis longtemps que fixer le papier blanc n'aidait en rien son inspiration. Bien au contraire...

L'horloge prés de la cheminé sonna deux coups sans que le jeune homme n'y prête attention, ses insomnies faisaient parties de son quotidien depuis tellement trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en inquiète aujourd'hui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il essayait de faire cette introspection qu'il qualifiait de stupide mais que son _psy_ croyait bénéfique.

Draco laissa glisser sa plume le long de sa joue savourant la caresse. Par où devait-il commencer ? Bon nombre dirait que le début est un bon point de départ, mais le début de quoi ? De sa vie ? Aucun intérêt ! Enfant unique, il avait vécu de manière assez solitaire jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Sa vie au château quant à elle n'avait été qu'une suite ininterrompue de jours de cours, de vacances et d'examen, autant dire toute aussi inintéressante que ses babillages d'enfant.

Les yeux toujours accrochés aux flammes rougeoyantes Draco poussa un élégant soupire. Quand sa vie avait-elle commencé à sombrer dans le chaos ? Quand avait-il commencé à prendre conscience qu'il n'aurait pas toujours ce qu'il désirait contrairement à ce que ses parents lui avaient assidûment répété ?

Son regard triste se posa un instant sur le plafond. Un bruit provenant de la chambre du dessus avait attiré son attention mais après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il fut assuré que rien d'anormal ne s'était produit, il fixa de nouveau le feu.

Et si c'était _lui_ qui avait changé sa vie. Draco retira ses pieds du meuble en acajou qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui se trouvait dans son propre bureau. D'un geste lent, il prit un cadre argenté qui trôner fièrement près de sa feuille vierge et son regard se perdit sur la photo qu'il contenait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque le petit garçon qui courait un filet à papillon dans la main chuta au milieu du parc.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait dû cesser de ne penser qu'à lui, qu'il était dans cet état pitoyable ou au contraire était-ce cet enfant qui l'empêchait de sombrer plus encore ?

Toujours aussi lentement, il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier posé près de son parchemin, une large goutte noire s'écrasa sur le papier mais le jeune homme s'en désintéressa, il venait enfin comprendre quand sa vie avait réellement prit un sens.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Son _psy_ rejetterait probablement la faute sur l'hypothétique phase de déni qu'il était sensé traverser mais le jeune homme préférait penser qu'il avait tellement cherché à oublier cette période de sa vie qu'il y était en quelque sorte parvenu. Il prendrait le temps plus tard de chercher la définition psychologique du déni…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Conséquences

Le mois de Janvier venait à peine de débuter et l'Angleterre était balayée par un vent hivernal. Draco Malefoy, récemment diplômé de l'école de chimicomagie, se tenait immobile au milieu d'un cimetière morbide. Ses mains étaient gelées, son visage, bien que caché par un masque argenté devait être rougi par les rafales glaciales mais il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne, pour rien au monde.

Pour la première fois depuis son intronisation parmi les Mangemorts, le jeune homme participait à une mission de premier ordre et son orgueil de Malefoy était gonflé à bloque.

Devenir Mangemort était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité mais il avait du attendre six ans avant de jurer fidélité à Lord Voldemort. Une lubie de son père qui l'avait obligé à obtenir un diplôme. A présent, alors que la marque tant appréciée des Mangemorts ornait enfin son avant bras gauche, il se sentait enfin tout puissant. Il avait conscience que la moitié du monde sorcier craignait les partisans du mage Noir et il adorait cette sensation.

Lorsqu'il repensait à Poudlard, à l'époque où il arpentait crânement les couloirs du château en se croyant le maître des lieux, il se trouvait bien naïf. Il avait cru inspirer la crainte mais ses anciens amis avaient toujours eu plus peur de son père que de lui. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas il avait cessé d'être « le fils de » pour devenir Draco Malefoy le Mangemort.

Une bourrasque un peu plus puissante que les autres le fit frissonner et l'envie d'utiliser un sort de réchauffement lui traversa l'esprit. Il retint le sort qui allait franchir ses lèvres, Voldemort leur avait interdit d'utiliser la magie, le risque de provoquer des interférences et de perturber le rituel étant trop élevé. Il essaya donc, discrètement, de se frotter les doigts les uns contre les autres sans pour autant arrêter de réciter les incantations écrites dans le grimoire qu'il tenait fermement.

Fréquemment, Draco jetait de discrets coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant sur les Mangemorts qui l'entouraient un signe qui trahirait leur état. Il espérait ne pas être le seul à avoir l'impression qu'il allait mourir gelé.

Son maître se tenait devant lui face à une tombe, il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par le froid qui l'assaillait, mais cela n'étonnait guère Draco, Lord Voldemort était au dessus d'une telle futilité.

Non loin de lui se tenaient également les six Mangemorts les plus haut gradés de l'armée de Voldemort, à commencer par son ancien professeur de potion Severus Rogue qui avait mis au point la concoction dont le Mage Noir avait besoin pour le rituel. Venait ensuite son père, Lucius Malefoy qui manipulait le ministre et ses employés à la perfection faisant de lui l'unique tête pensante du ministère.

Bartemius Croupton JR était présent lui aussi, récemment évadé d'Azkaban, ses preuves n'étaient plus à faire, il était depuis toujours perçu par l'ensemble des partisans du Lord comme l'exemple à suivre.

Bellatrix Lestrange toujours en état de grâce depuis sa victoire face à Dumbledore, était la touche de féminité du groupe, quant à Peter Pettigrew, inutile petit cafard qui parvenait pour une obscure raison à garder le respect de son maître, il ne lâchait pas des yeux la pierre tombale située tout près de celle qui retenait l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Restait enfin Walden McNair un homme que Draco avait appris à éviter depuis qu'il avait compris l'étrange fascination que le Mangemort vouait aux jeunes hommes blonds.

Draco n'était pas un homme d'action, il n'avait jamais participé aux batailles menées par son maître. Ses études avaient fait de lui un atout pour la mise au point des potions et il était d'ailleurs associé à Severus Rogue dans la plupart des préparations, cependant, le jeune homme avait un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour remarquer que s'il avait tracé au sol un trait reliant les Mangemorts présents autour de lui en fonction de leurs grades, il aurait obtenu un pentacle parfait dont l'hexagone central accueillait le mage noir et la tombe devant laquelle il semblait être en méditation. Draco constata qu'il se tenait également dans cet hexagone et l'envie de faire un pas en arrière s'insinua en lui.

Un mouvement à l'entrée du cimetière le tira des ses réflexions, il tourna insensiblement la tête pour avoir apparaître Vincent Grabbe. Intronisé Mangemort dès sa sortir de Poudlard, Grabbe Junior n'était, malheureusement pour lui, pas plus utile pour la cause du Mage Noir que le pot de fleur qui décorait l'entrée du hall du Manoir Malefoy.

Draco savait pertinemment que la présence de son ancien camarade ce soir là n'était due qu'aux suppliques incessantes de son père qui essayait de lui donner une quelconque importance depuis plusieurs mois, et l'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui.

Vincent était près à tout pour apercevoir une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de ses parents, mais il n'était pour eux qu'une source de déception et il le savait.

Le teint du jeune homme qui avançait lentement vers eux était livide, son regard passait sur chaque tombe, et Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il semblait craindre d'être attaqué par un esprit frappeur. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas car cela aurait élevé la stupidité du dernier descendant des Crabbe à un rang supérieur.

Vincent avançait de plus en plus lentement, d'où il était, Draco voyait parfaitement que son ancien camarde tremblait. Il tenait serré contre lui une étrange bouteille contenant la fameuse potion préparée par Severus.

Ironiquement, Draco se demanda qui avait confié la tâche de transporter cette préparation à Vincent, car les évènements de la nouvelle année lui revenaient en mémoire et il craignait qu'ils ne se reproduisent.

En effet durant la soirée de la saint-Sylvestre, qui avait eu lieu au Manoir Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt, un pichet de coco-glace à la main, Vincent, aussi maladroit que ne l'était Neville du temps de Poudlard, s'était entravé dans un tapis imaginaire avant de s'étaler au milieu de l'assemblée. Bien sur Draco avait conscience que si cela venait à se reproduire, les conséquences seraient hautement plus grandes qu'une simple humiliation aussi se permit-il de prier Salazar pour que Vincent parvienne jusqu'au Mage s'en encombre.

Crabbe n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de son maître, il semblait pour une fois qu'il ait réussi une mission, aussi insignifiante soit-elle.

Draco referma le livre dont il venait de lire les derniers mots et en profita pour serrer ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer.

Vincent n'avait plus que trois pas à faire, il n'y avait ni racine ni cailloux sur son chemin, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux. Voldemort se retourna alors brusquement tendant les mains au ciel. Le rituel était presque conclu, un nuage sombre était d'ailleurs apparu au dessus du cimetière dégageant des ondes magiques reconnaissables pour n'importe quel Sorcier qui serait passé à proximité.

Alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, sous les yeux paniqués de Draco, l'impossible se produisit. Crabbe sursauta, effrayé par le geste du Lord Noir, il lâcha la potion et d'un geste réflexe que d'aucun dirait totalement stupide il tenta de la rattraper mais ne parvint qu'à lui donner une impulsion et la bouteille s'envola en direction de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous semblaient pétrifiés ne pouvant que constater que dans quelques secondes le Mage Noir serait aspergé par la concoction mystère mise au point par Rogue.

C'est à cet instant précis que la vie de Draco Malefoy bascula, même si au moment où l'action se produisait le jeune homme n'en n'avait pas conscience.

Craignant pour la vie de son maître le dernier des Malefoy s'interposa entre la potion et le Mage Noir, il attrapa maladroitement le flacon renversant une partie de son contenu sur ses mains nues.

Le produit pénétra rapidement sa peau et un éclair zébra le ciel.

Alors qu'une douleur insupportable lui vrillait les tempes, le jeune homme sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids, il s'effondra aux pieds de son maître qui ne fit pas un geste pour lui venir en aide.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il aperçut le visage inquiet de Rogue sans doute le seul, avec le Mage Noir, à connaitre les effets de la potion. Au moment où tout s'assombrissait autour de lui, Draco espéra que ce ne serait que temporaire. Il était loin de se douter qu'à son réveil rien ne serait plus pareil.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaitre sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bureau impeccablement rangé puis sur ses étagères surchargées de livres et d'une unique photo.

Une joie enfantine s'empara de lui, il n'était pas mort. Sa bonne humeur fut vite calmée lorsqu'une douleur aigue lui traversa le crâne. Etait-il possible qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes dansant la samba ait élu domicile dans sa tête ?

Le jeune homme passa les jambes en dehors du lit. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et serra sa tête dans ses mains espérant ainsi endiguer la douleur. Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait à rien sans une potion, il se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Il se regarda une seconde dans le miroir avant de détourner les yeux. Dire qu'il avait une sale tête était un euphémisme.

"_Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Gamin ? T'as picolé toute la soirée ou quoi ?_"

Draco sursauta et fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche de la personne qui avait osé s'adresser à lui d'une manière aussi familière.

"_J'ai mal au crâne… Fais quelque chose, prend une potion ou un truc comme ça, ne nous laisse pas dans cet état._"

Draco se figea une seconde. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Si la potion de Severus ne l'avait pas tué, elle était vraisemblablement en train de le rendre fou. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et attrapa une fiole de produit incolore qu'il avala d'une traite. Son mal de tête disparu instantanément et Draco loua ses talents de potionniste

"_Ah, voilà qui est mieux_"

Draco secoua la tête, il avait conscience que ce qu'il entendait ne provenait pas de l'extérieur, les mots semblaient raisonner en lui. Il se concentra autant qu'il le put et tenta de communiquer avec la voix, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

- Entrez, répondit-il sèchement en sortant de la salle de bain.

Un elfe de maison s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de s'incliner humblement. Il faisait pitié à voir habillé de simples haillons, mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas, tous les elfes de maison attachés à la famille Malefoy étaient traités comme des esclaves depuis de nombreuses générations.

- Notre maître souhaite votre présence dans ses appartements, murmura le domestique.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il congédia l'elfe d'un geste de la main et regarda ses vêtements plus que froissés et couverts de terre. Le Mage Noir n'aimait pas les tenues négligées, le jeune homme se changea aussi rapidement qu'il put.

Depuis l'explosion du Manoir Jedusor l'ensemble des officiers supérieurs de l'armée de Voldemort avait élu domicile au Manoir Malefoy. Souvent Draco maudissait l'Ordre du Phénix d'être à l'origine de la réquisition de la demeure familiale comme Quartier Général du Mage Noir car si le jeune homme vouait une admiration sans borne à son maître il n'en aimait pas pour autant tous les membres de son armée qui avaient élu domicile dans le Manoir en même temps que lui, à commencer par Pansy Parkinson qui accourait vers lui un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

- Draco ! Tu vas mieux ? Je suis contente de te voir enfin debout, commença la jeune fille en se pendant à son bras.

L'héritier Malefoy n'avait jamais aimé la jeune fille brune au regard insipide qui prenait un malin plaisir à toujours s'accrocher à lui comme si elle craignait qu'il s'envole.

- Quand tu es rentré de la mission nous avons tous craint que tu sois mort. Notre maître était fou de rage, toute la mission a échoué à cause de Vincent… Le pauvre.

Draco ne perçut pas la moindre once de sincérité dans cette dernière exclamation.

- Rogue n'est plus le même depuis votre retour, il reste constamment enfermé dans son bureau. Je croyais qu'il cherchait un remède pour te sauver mais tu t'es réveillé de toi-même, c'est merveilleux.

Draco continuait d'avancer entraînant avec lui Pansy. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était attendu mais en même temps il avait réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'échec de la mission.

- Est-ce que je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?, finit-il par demander.

- Trois jours complets. Tu comprends à quel point j'étais inquiète pour toi. J'imaginais toute sorte de choses, surtout que Rogue refusait que nous te rendions visite. Tu es resté tout sale, allongé sur ce lit, comme endormi, personne ne s'occupait de toi alors que je me suis proposée au moins dix fois pour te laver et te changer.

Draco remercia mentalement Severus d'avoir empêché la jeune fille d'entrer dans sa chambre car il n'osait pas imaginer quels fantasmes malsains elle aurait assouvi alors qu'il était inconscient.

- Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu vas mieux, continua Pansy, le maître a sûrement demandé à te voir. Je t'accompagne ! Tu es surement encore faible, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies un malaise. C'est vrai on ne sait jamais. Tu sais que ton père s'est arrangé pour tes affaire en cours, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit mais il a dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait… Connaissant ton père, je suis sur que tout est en ordre. Qu'en je pense qu'une fois il a…

"_Mais elle ne se tait jamais ? C'est à la limite du supportable_"

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Draco.

- Quoi ?, répéta Pansy.

- Non, non… Rien…, répondit distraitement le jeune homme avant de se ressaisir. Excuse-moi Pansy, mais je préfère me rendre seul auprès de notre maître. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas les faibles et je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je suis incapable de me déplacer seul dans la demeure mes parents.

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le coté et fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas celle qui aimait être repoussée.

- Très bien, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se retourna de nouveau souriante.

- On se voit plus tard bien sur… affirma-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, plus les années passaient, plus Pansy devenait insupportable. Par chance, il longea le dernier couloir qui menait au corridor principal du manoir sans croiser âme qui vive. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette partie de la maison, les tableaux de ses ancêtres étaient accrochés sur les deux murs telle une haie d'honneur et leurs regards sévères l'avaient toujours mis mal à l'aise, cependant, pour une fois, les portraits souriaient en le regardant passer, ce qui, dans un sens, était encore plus dérangeant. Draco supposa qu'ils étaient au fait de l'acte héroïque qu'il avait eu pour sauver leur Seigneur.

Cette constatation et l'attitude de Pansy laissaient penser qu'il était en phase de devenir le nouveau favori. Il passa devant l'escalier menant au hall d'entrer sans prêter attention à Théodore Nott, un ancien camarade de classe qui montait les dernières marches. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un lourd battant en bois encadré des peintures des deux derniers propriétaires du manoir.

- Bravo, tu as fait honneur à ton nom, s'exclama son aïeul.

Draco lui sourit poliment avant de frapper trois coups énergiques contre la porte.

Après quelques secondes il fut accueilli par le visage anéanti de Crabbe sénior. Draco avança lentement dans la pièce évitant de regarder le père de son ancien camarade de classe. Une fois arrivé au bas des marches du trône de son maître, le jeune homme posa un genou à terre et baissa humblement la tête.

Dans cette position il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un léger mouvement pour baiser les pieds du Mage Noir.

L'héritier Malefoy savait qu'il devait attendre que son maître lui adresse la parole avant de se redresser. Il connaissait par cœur le comportement à adopter devant le Lord, ses parents avaient veillé à cet apprentissage dès son plus jeune âge.

Draco avait été programmé pour être un Mangemort fidèle et soumis et c'est ce qu'il était devenu aussi attendit-il patiemment l'intervention de son Seigneur qui mettrait fin à sa soumission.

- Redresse-toi Draco, demanda impérieusement Voldemort.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Sa mère se tenait debout près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'une de ses mains était posée sur le dossier du siège du Lord signe de sa position de maîtresse, Lucius et Rogue installaient dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir semblaient se désintéresser totalement de la scène. Leur attitude était également un signe évident de leur haute position. Les autres Mangemort présents n'étant que des subalternes, ils se tenaient debout aussi droits et raides que possible.

Seul le père de Vincent gardait la tête baissée.

- Ton geste m'a plus qu'étonné. Rare sont mes serviteurs qui auraient agi de la sorte. Aussi, je tenais à te remercier…

Une onde électrique sembla traverser la pièce.

Narcissa crispa les doigts sur le bois, semblant vouloir y imprimer la marque de ses ongles, Lucius et Severus se figèrent et Draco déglutit péniblement. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Mage Noir de remercier.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondi-il.

Un rire grave s'échappa de la gorge du Seigneur des Ténèbres provoquant une autre tension dans la pièce.

- Je vois que Lucius a fait un travail plus que parfait avec toi. A croire que toute la famille Malefoy se plait à se plier devant moi.

L'allusion à la place que tenait sa mère pour le Lord souleva le cœur de Draco. Cette dernière affichait d'ailleurs un sourire satisfait alors que Lucius, lui, restait imperturbable malgré le coup d'œil narquois de certains Mangemorts.

- Je tiens malgré tout à te remercier Draco aussi je désire de te faire un cadeau.

Le Mage se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du jeune homme. A cet instant, Severus se releva immédiatement imité par Lucius, ne jamais être assis lorsque le maître se tenait debout. Draco trembla de la tête au pied mais se ressaisit avant que son trouble ne soit perçu par son maître.

- Crabbe apporte-moi l'objet.

Le père de Vincent s'avança et tendit à son maître un petit sac de velours vert.

- J'espère que cela te plaira.

Draco fouilla le sac et sentit sous ses doigts ce qui semblait être un bocal en verre, il le sortit lentement et le porta au niveau de son visage…

"_Beurk c'est quoi ce truc_"

Draco lâcha le pot qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Un liquide froid aspergea ses chaussures. Il n'aurait su dire si son dégout de l'objet ou sa voix intérieure était la cause de sa maladresse mais la crainte de la réaction de son maître le pétrifia.

- Mon cadeau te déplairait-il ? demanda le Mage Noir.

Draco regarda un instant les deux yeux vraisemblablement arrachés à leur propriétaire qui se tenaient à ses pieds avant de jeter un _reparo _sur l'objet.

- Veuillez excuser ma maladresse, j'ai été quelque peu surpris.

Voldemort lui sourit et reprit sa place sur son trône.

- Je peux comprendre ta réaction. Vincent Crabbe était à Poudlard avec toi si je ne m'abuse, peut-être entretenais-tu une relation _amical_e avec lui.

Draco ne sut quoi répondre, il venait seulement de comprendre que les organes dans le pot qu'il tenait étaient ceux de son… ami. Vincent était-il réellement l'un de ses amis ? Ils avaient partagé le même dortoir pendant sept ans, Vincent avait été son garde du corps contre certains élèves, notamment les Gryffondors, mais après Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus échangé de nouvelles. Draco était parti au États-Unis pour ses études et il l'avait oublié.

- Parlons de choses sérieuses, s'exclama soudain le Mage Noir sortant Draco de ses pensées. Comment te sens-tu depuis ton réveil?

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Severus Rogue mais ce dernier restait de marbre.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait parler de la voix qu'il entendait. Mentir et répondre que tout allait bien lui paraissaient être la meilleure chose à faire mais si Voldemort le perçait à jour, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau

Draco se permit de réfléchir une seconde supplémentaire avant de répondre.

- J'ai souffert d'un mal de tête en me levant mais une simple potion calmante l'a fait disparaitre. Maintenant je me sens parfaitement bien.

Le jeune Mangemort ne mentait pas, il omettait simplement de donner quelques informations.

Il sentit des picotements lui envahir la tête. Son maître était en train de le sonder, il doutait vraisemblablement de ses dires.

Draco n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour faire barrage aux invasions mentales de son maître. Même si sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait il n'en restait pas moins incapable de lutter face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue avait toujours été le seul à avoir cette faculté.

Alors qu'il croyait que le mage allait découvrir son mensonge un mur invisible se créa de lui-même dans son esprit. Après quelques secondes le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la tête de Draco.

- Il est évident, prévint-il, que si tu avais le moindre problème tu en parlerais.

Le jeune homme s'inclina lentement avant de murmurer.

- Bien sur maître.

- Lucius vraiment je suis fière du prodige que tu as engendré, quand on voit ce que certains ont pu faire.

Draco perçu le regard haineux de son maître posé sur Crabbe senior, il était d'ailleurs seul dans un coin de la pièce tel un pestiféré. Les autres Mangemorts craignant probablement que la disgrâce ne soit contagieuse. Lucius quant à lui resta stoïque face au compliment, il posa simplement un étrange regard sur son fils.

**OoOoO**

Draco n'était pas mécontent d'être de nouveau seul, il avait réussi à regagner sa chambre sans recroiser Pansy ce qui était une sorte d'exploit compte tenu de l'application avec laquelle la jeune fille lui courait après.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et croisa les doigts derrière sa nuque. Il avait réfléchi après avoir quitté son maître, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de fouiller ses pensées. Il avait finit par conclure que quelqu'un lui était venu en aide.

Il avait dans un premier temps pensé à son père mais il doutait que ce dernier ait pu mettre en place un sortilège de protection sans se faire remarquer. Il avait ensuite songé à Rogue mais tout comme Lucius, l'ancien professeur n'aurait pu réaliser un tel prodige sans se faire détecter. Draco avait alors du se résoudre à l'impossible. Sa voix intérieure lui était venue en aide, aussi incroyable et improbable que cela puisse paraitre, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le coté posant sa tête sur son bras. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fallait qu'il communique avec cette voix intérieure ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas en train de perdre la tête.

Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises avant de se redresser l'air mécontent.

- Par Merlin, s'énerva-t-il, saleté voix qui que vous soyez répondez-moi au moins.

"_Répondre à quoi ?_"

- Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaie de vous parler, hurla Draco.

Pendant une seconde le jeune homme crut qu'il avait rêvé et que la voix ne lui avait pas réellement répondu mais elle s'éleva pourtant encore une fois dans son esprit.

"_Je te signale petit blond que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées_"

- Petit blond ?, s'offusqua l'héritier Malefoy, je ne suis pas sur que vous sachiez à qui vous vous adressez.

"_Tu es un Mangemort, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir_"

Draco pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'il avait eu cette voix en chair et en os face à lui, il l'aurait fusillé de son regard glacial.

- Je suis bien plus qu'un simple Mangemort…

"_Oh oui, excuse-moi, tu es un Mangemort prétentieux complètement gaga de son maître_"

- Je ne suis pas prétentieux, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Pendant une seconde, l'image de Potter dans un couloir de Poudlard en train de lui dire les mêmes mots lors de leur septième année lui traversa l'esprit.

"_Alors qu'es-tu donc petit blond ?_"

- Je suis un Malefoy, répondit fièrement Draco.

"_Un Malefoy ? L'héritier de Lucius ?_"

Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait.

- Exactement.

"_Enchanté ! Je me présente… James Potter_"

**OoOoO**

Draco traversait le Manoir d'un pas rapide. Il bouscula Pansy qui s'approchait de lui et ignora l'elfe de maison qui tentait de s'interposer entre lui et la porte du laboratoire de Severus Rogue. Cette dernière claque violemment contre le mur, mais la pièce était vide.

Draco savait pertinemment que l'homme n'était pas loin, il ne quittait que très rarement ses appartements et si le labo était désert le bureau ne le serait pas. Il s'approcha d'une seconde porte à laquelle il allait faire subir les mêmes outrages que la précédente lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des sons.

Draco s'approcha et tendit l'oreille espérant glaner quelques informations au sujet de son état qui était le principal centre de préoccupation de tout le Manoir.

- Je ne pense pas que ça ai fonctionné, disait la voix de Severus.

- Tant mieux nous n'aurons pas à le mettre au courant répondit une autre voix que Draco ne sut identifier.

- Il se fait déjà bien assez de soucis pour…

"_Un Malefoy qui écoute au porte, où va le monde_"

- Fermez-là, chuchota Draco.

- Vous croyez qu'il a menti, demanda la voix inconnue.

- Non Voldemort l'aurait décelé, et n'oubliez pas que Draco est faible. Il obéit tel un automate, s'il a dit que tout allait bien nous ne devons pas en douter.

A ces mots, Draco poussa la porte et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Rogue se retourna surprit et posa un regard froid sur lui.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Le jeune homme chercha la personne avec qui son ancien professeur s'entretenait mais l'homme était, de toute évidence, seul.

- A qui parliez-vous, demanda-t-il.

Le Mangemort fronça les sourcils et serra sa main sur un petit objet brillant.

- Je ne savais pas que vous écoutiez aux portes en plus d'entrer sans frapper.

Draco s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau nullement gêné par cette remarque.

- Garder vos secrets si cela vous chante, je ne suis pas venu pour cela, j'ai besoin de renseignements.

"_Pour la diplomatie tu repasseras gamin_"

- Oh vous, je vous ai rien demandé, répondit Draco

- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il risquait de passé pour un fou s'il se mettait à discuter tout seul, mais avouer à un Mangemort quel qu'il soit qu'il communiquait avec le père défunt du grand Harry Potter ne serait pas sans conséquences.

- Je voudrais que vous me parliez du rituel que notre maître a employé dans le cimetière.

Severus s'appuya contre son bureau et croisa les bras sur son torse. Un sourire satisfait, que Draco ne supportait pas, se peignit sur son visage.

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je vous fournir ce genre d'informations.

- J'ai été directement touché, je pense être en droit d'avoir une idée de ce à quoi j'ai survécu, répondit Draco.

L'ancien professeur de Potion resta muet, il paraissait chercher ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler sans crainte. Après plusieurs secondes il sembla enfin se décider.

- Je ne pense que vous ayez besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce rituel.

Draco serra les poings, une furieuse envie de frapper l'homme qui lui tenait tête lui démangea les doigts.

- Après tout vous l'avez dit vous-même au maître, vous allez parfaitement bien, alors oublions cette histoire…

"_Servilus n'a pas changé_"

Draco ne s'étonna pas de cette intervention, il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que la haine qui avait opposé Rogue et Potter avait des racines profondes issues d'un différent entre le père du survivant et l'adolescent introverti qu'était Severus.

Le jeune homme trouva là la solution pour attirer l'attention du Mangemort qui lui tournait à présent le dos lui signifiant que la discussion était terminée.

- Il dit que _Servilus_ n'a pas changé.

"_Gamin tu vas t'en prendre une_"

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Rogue en échappant le livre qu'il tenait, qu'avez-vous dis ?

- J'ai dit, reprit lentement Draco qu'il trouvait que _Servilus_ n'avait pas changé.

Rogue blanchit avant de s'assoir en s'aidant de son bureau comme si la nouvelle était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Draco satisfait de lui se calla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Il savait que Severus avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Pendant une seconde la crainte que ce dernier ne prévienne le maître lui noua l'estomac.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Rogue

- Depuis mon réveil…

- Vous avez menti au maître, s'emporta le Brun.

Draco paniqua mais ne se laissa pas déborder.

- Je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait quand je lui ai menti, je croyais simplement que je souffrais d'un effet secondaire de la potion.

Rogue se leva, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque privée d'où il tira un livre blanc. Il joua nerveusement avec l'objet brillant qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis le début de leur entretien et que Draco identifia comme un petit miroir. Il se demanda s'il avait une quelconque utilité car il voyait mal son cher professeur se contempler tel un jeune premier.

Severus posa l'ouvrage devant Draco et le fixa intensément. Peut-être cherchait-il un signe extérieur qui pourrait trahir son état.

- Notre maître a compris depuis quelques mois que Potter est intouchable, sans compter son pouvoir magique qui s'est développé de manière spectaculaire depuis…

- Depuis quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Peu importe, répondit négligemment Severus, en plus de l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs, l'Elu est surveillé par un escadron d'Aurors ce qui pourtant n'est pas le plus dangereux…. Potter est également protégé par toute une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Notre maître a donc pris conscience qu'il ne restait plus qu'une solution pour atteindre le Survivant. Il a choisit d'utiliser son point faible, ses sentiments… Potter est attaché à ses amis et à ses parents, le Lord a donc essayé de capturer l'âme de James Potter pour… amener Potter fils à lui obéir.

"_Gamin je souhaite pour toi que ton très cher maître n'apprenne jamais que j'ai atterri dans ton corps…_"

Draco trembla. Avant même que James n'ai prononcé ces mots, le jeune homme avait eu la même pensée. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que James était dans son corps, il lui ferait subir les pires tortures pour atteindre le père de son ennemi.

Severus sembla hésiter, il fixa un instant sa main dans laquelle il tenait toujours son petit miroir, avant de se décider à le poser doucement sur un coin de son bureau.

- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas parler de tout cela à notre maître, expliqua-t-il posément.

Draco se figea. Avait-il bien compris ? Son ancien professeur était-il réellement en train de lui conseiller de mentir à leur Seigneur ?

"_Tu as raison de t'inquiéter,_ _c'est louche... Il te tend un piège, dit lui que tu ne dois rien cacher à ton maître_"

- Je ne dois rien… cacher à mon maître, murmura Draco obéissant sans savoir pourquoi à sa voix intérieure.

Rogue se redressa subitement et plaqua deux mains sur son bureau.

- Par Merlin… Réfléchissez avec autre chose que le cerveau de vos parents pour une fois. Croyez-vous que Voldemort restera sans réaction lorsqu'il saura que vous cohabitez avec son seul moyen de pression sur Potter. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour atteindre James à travers vous et oubliera rapidement que vous assez essayé de lui sauver la vie.

- Alors comment je suis sensé me débarrasser de mon parasite, demanda Draco

"_Eeeh… Un peu de respect quand même_"

Severus indiqua d'un signe de tête l'ouvrage qu'il avait posé face à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Ce livre devrait vous aider à comprendre certaines choses, mais pour ce qui est de vous exorciser, je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le moment. Le sortilège devait emprisonner l'âme dans un _Calute_ et non pas dans un corps.

Draco attrapa le livre et le feuilleta rapidement avant le glisser sous sa cape de sorcier.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage avec Potter, la cohabitation risque de ne pas être simple, lança soudain Rogue.

Le jeune homme entendit un grognement émanant de sa voix intérieure mais cette dernière ne répliqua pas.

**OoOoO**

Le hall du Manoir Malefoy était désert. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco marchait lentement sans but réel.

Il avait cru que Rogue aurait une solution pour chasser James de son esprit mais le Mangemort n'avait pas pu l'aider. Il devait donc, pour le moment, cohabiter avec le père de son ennemi d'enfance. Par chance son parasite ne parvenait pas à lire ses pensées, mais il semblait par contre ressentir ses sentiments ce qui était problématique.

Severus lui avait laissé _le Livre des Ames_ et Draco comptait bien trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de James. Il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait simplement le renvoyer d'où il venait quelque en soit le moyen.

Une agréable mélodie sortie Draco de ses pensées, il leva la tête en direction de l'étage supérieur.

Il avait instantanément reconnu _Chopin_, le poète du piano_,_ et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours aimé la musique même s'il n'avait pas la chance de jouer d'un instrument. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux une seconde, le jeune homme avait rapidement deviné qui était la pianiste derrière les notes qui résonnaient dans tout le manoir.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers la salle de musique dont il poussa lentement la porte. Il se laissa prendre par la _Valse du Petit Chien_, un morceau entraînant dont les notes semblaient se courser les unes les autres. Chopin était et resterait à jamais, pour le jeune homme, le meilleur compositeur Moldu.

Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui était installée devant le magnifique piano à queue noir. Les rayons du soleil couchant jouaient dans ses cheveux châtains. Draco était hypnotisé par les doigts fins et habiles qui semblaient voler sur les touches.

Daphné Greengrass était la grâce incarnée, son visage lui-même exprimait un plaisir sans nom. Le morceau prit fin et le jeune homme en fut plus que déçu. La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Tout dans son attitude laissé transparaître une infinie tristesse. Elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue qu'elle était observée, et à cet instant Draco regretta de n'avoir jamais cherché à la connaître.

Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, trop occupé avec Crabbe et Goyle, il n'avait jamais essayé de faire sa connaissance. Seuls Pansy, Blaise et Millicent avaient réussi à l'approcher pour différente raison, et sur les trois Pansy était la seule à avoir épousé la cause du Lord Noir.

A la fin de leur septième année, Daphné avait littéralement disparu, ses parents eux même disaient ne pas savoir où elle était partie. Un an et demi après elle était revenue, mais refusait de parler de son absence prolongée. Draco l'avait appris par l'intermédiaire de Pansy lorsqu'il était revenu au Manoir.

- Elle est belle non ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix qui venait de le déranger. Une jeune fille au regard vide se tenait prés de lui et Draco se demanda si le simple fait de penser à Pansy avait la faculté de la faire apparaitre.

- C'est indéniable, répondit-il calmement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais attiré pas ce genre de fille.

Draco eut un sourire narquois, Pansy n'avait toujours pas compris, malgré toutes les fois où il avait cherché à lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la beauté lorsqu'il la voyait. Daphné était réellement magnifique, tout à fait le genre de femme avec qui il ferait un mariage arrangé pour satisfaire ses parents.

Daphné posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches comme si elle entrait en communion avec elles. Après un léger soupir, une mélodie beaucoup plus lente se dégagea de l'instrument, La _Sonate Pathétique_ de Beethoven. Draco frissonna se demandant d'où pouvait provenir tant de mélancolie.

"_C'est magnifique…_"

Pansy se rapprocha de Draco et posa une main sur son bras.

- Je sais ce que tu penses murmura-t-elle, mais Daphné n'est pas pour toi, elle appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas gardant les yeux fixés sur l'attitude alarmante de la femme qui jouait faisant passer toutes ses souffrances à travers les notes.

- Je suis là moi, continua Pansy, et je suis prête à tout pour toi.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire, il avait envie de profiter de ce morceau qui lui broyait le cœur mais qui, en même temps, le faisait se sentir vivant. Un son discordant le sortit de sa torpeur, il remarqua alors que Daphné était effondrée en pleure sur l'instrument. Il recula d'un pas mais Pansy profita de l'aubaine qui lui était offerte de se réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui.

- Et bien Daphné que t'arrive-t-il ?

L'interpelée releva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de larmes se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui avançait dans sa direction.

- Pansy ?, s'exclama-t-elle séchant rapidement ses joues.

Apercevant Draco sur le pas de la porte elle se leva précipitamment.

- Dr… Draco…, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu joues de manière exquise, annonça le jeune homme en s'approchant.

- Euh… Je… Merci

Pansy posa un regard mauvais sur la jeune femme, elle savait des choses sur elle qui ferait fuir Draco à coup sur mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, elle-même ne serait pas au fait de cette histoire si elle n'avait pas laissé trainer ses oreilles autour des appartements du Lord Noir.

Elle ne tenait pas à être la fuite qui ébruiterait l'affaire. Sachant ce que Vincent avait enduré pour une simple maladresse, elle ne tenait pas à subir le même sort. Heureusement pour elle, il lui restait tout de même un atout, elle ne laisserait pas cette petite arriviste lui prendre son Draco.

- Pourquoi ces larmes Daphnée ?, demanda innocemment la Brune.

- Eh bien c'est…

- Ce morceau, compléta Draco. Il a également failli m'arracher une larme.

"_Je ne me serais pas douté que tu pouvais te montrer secourable_"

Daphnée sourit au jeune homme, heureuse de son intervention.

- Tant de larmes pour un simple menuet, c'est assez surprenant…

- Chère Pansy, coupa sèchement l'ancien Serpentard, il faudrait que tu connaisses la musique pour qu'elle puisse te toucher, cette sonate est particulièrement touchante lorsque l'on sait l'apprécier.

- Maître Draco…

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui avait osé le couper et qui se tenait courbé à quelques pas de lui.

- Le Mage Noir vous demande.

Draco prit le temps de sourire aux deux jeunes filles avant de suivre l'esclave des Malefoy. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte il se retourna une dernière fois et fixa Daphné.

- J'espère pouvoir t'écouter à nouveau.

Draco quitta la pièce sans voir le regard satisfait qu'elle posait sur lui.

**OoOoO**

Draco aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans son appartement de New-York. Etre enfin seul pendant une journée, pouvoir réfléchir calmement sans être déranger par un elfe de maison, son père ou l'un de ses anciens camarades.

Le Manoir de ses parents ressemblait en effet de plus en plus à un modèle réduit de Poudlard, à l'exception près qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber sur des sang-de-bourbes au détour d'un couloir. Il avait espéré pendant un temps que le Mage Noir ferait reconstruire le Manoir Jedusor et qu'il repartirait et avec lui toute sa cours de fidèle mais cette option n'était pas d'actualité.

Le Lord était au contraire plutôt heureux de savoir que la demeure de son père était détruite, il s'agissait après tout d'une maison Moldu sans aucun intérêt. Draco devait donc faire avec la trentaine d'invités permanent et si l'honneur d'être l'hôte du célèbre Voldemort ne le gonflait pas d'orgueil, il y a bien longtemps que le jeune homme serait parti vivre ailleurs.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée Draco se trouva devant ses aïeuls. Il frappa à la porte des appartements de son maître et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas. L'ambiance n'était pas différente de celle du matin, Narcissa, Lucius et Severus étaient aux mêmes places mais il y avait moins de Mangemort, seuls Theodore Nott, Augustus Rookwood et Antonin Dolohov étaient présents.

Draco s'inclina face au Seigneur des Ténèbres réalisant avec exactitude les mêmes gestes qu'il avait eus en début de journée. Son maître lui donna la permission de se lever puis il posa sur toutes les personnes présentes un regard indéchiffrable.

- Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois notre espion a su se rendre utile, commença lentement le Mage Noir. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez tous de Millicent Bulstrode, une fille de Moldu qui par un surprenant hasard s'était vu admise à Serpentard lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

Draco se remémora la jeune fille au physique ingrat qu'il avait appris à connaitre durant les cours de Rune où Grabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas été admis. Elle était, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, dotée d'un humour décapant qui, allié à son intelligence, faisait d'elle une jeune fille avec qui on ne se lassait pas de discuter.

Après Poudlard, Draco avait entendu dire qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir malgré son ascendance peu glorieuse. Pourtant, plusieurs mois après, alors qu'il avait déjà quitté l'Angleterre, son père lui avait envoyé un hibou pour l'avertir que la jeune fille était une espionne, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas lui donner des informations et que s'il la croisait il devait le prévenir immédiatement.

Draco était tombé des nues. A aucun moment il n'avait imaginé que Millicent puisse être une ennemie à leur cause. La seule pensée qui avait alors traversé l'esprit du jeune homme était qu'elle n'avait, heureusement pour elle, pas reçu la marque …

- Cette immonde sang-de-bourbe est protégée par l'Ordre depuis trop longtemps, mais qu'elle reste cachée si elle croit que cela peu la sauver car aujourd'hui nous savons où se trouve sa famille.

Draco remarqua le sourire mesquin qui s'installa sur les lèvres de Théodore Nott, il prit la même expression mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune fille et l'idée que sa famille allait pâtir de sa prise de position dans cette guerre ne lui plaisait guère. Heureusement pour lui, Draco ne participerait pas à la tuerie qui se préparait, ce n'était pas son travail.

- Nous allons montrer à l'Ordre que malgré l'accalmie de ses derniers jours nous sommes toujours présents… Draco, je te confie trois de mes hommes. Détruit cette famille de Moldus insignifiants.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Paniqué, il regarda son père espérant qu'il dirait un mot en sa faveur, qu'il proposerait de prendre sa place à la tête de cette attaque mais Lucius ne fit pas un geste. Il fixa simplement son fils du regard étrange qui ne semblait plus le quitter.

Draco comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix, cette nuit, il allait participer à sa première tuerie et il se demanda s'il y prendrait autant de plaisir que les autres.

**OoOoO**

La maison des Bulstrode n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle ressemblait à toutes les autres maisons Moldu que Draco avait vu. Pourtant d'ici quelque minutes elle ne serait plus jamais une maison ordinaire, un drame allait s'y produire et il marquerait les esprits de toute les personnes habitants la rue et peut-être même la ville.

L'héritier Malefoy avançait péniblement dans la neige qui était tombée toute la journée. Il fixait la maison de son ancienne camarade de classe en espérant qu'elle était vide. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il allait devoir tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Il savait pertinemment à quoi servaient la plupart des potions qu'il fabriquait pour le Mage Noir mais il ne les avait jamais vues en action et il aurait aimé que cela reste un mystère pour lui. Une fois de plus il constatait qu'il n'était pas un homme de terrain.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison, le jeune homme s'arrêta et fit signe à ses compagnons d'en faire autant. D'un second geste il indiqua à Dolohov et Nott de prendre la porte de derrière puis il avança accompagné de Rookwood vers le perron.

Ce soir, il allait avoir un réel aperçu des raides organisés par son maître. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Toute la maison était dans le noir, seule la lumière bleutée de la télévision éclairait le salon. Augustus Rookwood avança en direction du couple qui s'était endormi avant la fin de l'émission qu'il regardait.

- Fais les couiner, murmura Dolohov qui les avait rejoints.

- Debout les Moldus, hurla Rookwood.

Le couple sursauta et au regard que leur jeta la femme qui était probablement la mère de Millicent Draco comprit qu'elle savait ce qui les attendait. L'homme se plaça entre sa femme et les Mangemorts dans un geste de protection désespéré qui fit rire Dolohov.

- Tu crois quoi Moldu… Tu espères la sauver ?

"_Fais quelque chose_"

Draco regardait fixement la scène. Il savait ce qui allait arriver mais ne parvenait pas à agir, les mots de Rogue raisonnèrent dans on esprit, "Il est faible…" Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de venir en aide à cette famille qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir détruite, l'improbable se produisit.

Le père de Millicent sauta sur Augustus l'entrainant sur le tapis, Nott et Dolohov réagirent au quart de tour en pointant leur baguette sur le dos de l'homme. Deux éclairs verts jaillirent alors que la femme quittait le salon profitant de la diversion. Draco partit à sa suite alors que ses deux compagnons aidaient Rookwood à se relever.

- Restez-là, leur hurla-t-il avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage, Draco entra directement dans la seule chambre dont la lumière était allumée. La femme tenait dans ses bras une fillette qui pleurait d'avoir été réveillée.

- Ne la tuez pas… Je vous en prie…

Draco pointa sa baguette sur la femme et déglutit péniblement.

- Hurlez, ordonna-t-il.

Totalement terrifiée cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le simuler.

- Votre mari est mort, lança froidement Draco

"_Gamin à quoi tu joues ?_"

La femme trembla et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle entendait ses mots.

- Cachez-vous dans ce placard et quoi qu'il arrive n'en sortez pas avant le lever du jour. Joignez votre fille demain et disparaissez. N'informez qu'elle de votre destination… Je ne pourrais pas vous sauver deux fois.

Draco regarda la mère et la fille se cacher dans la penderie puis il plaça un sort d'insonorisation pour masquer les pleures de l'enfant. Il redescendit ensuite l'escalier et retrouva les Mangemorts dans le salon.

- Le boulot est fait, on rentre…

Theodore Nott jeta un regard rapide au plafond avant de le reporter sur Draco.

"_Il doute de toi_"

- Un problème Nott ?, demanda Draco en fixant avec aplomb son ancien camarade.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il savait que Draco était à son apogée pour le moment et que lui tenir tête ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Pourtant au moment de quitter la maison, il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier, et pendant une seconde il aurait juré avoir vu une chevelure brune disparaitre à l'angle d'un mur.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, tout le monde

Draco et James dans le même corps ça ne peut que bien se passer... Ou pas...

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Cohabiter

Draco poussa un grognement indigne de sa condition lorsque Hygie son elfe de maison personnel ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre dispensant une luminosité aveuglante dans toute la chambre.

Le jeune homme posa son bras devant ses yeux alors que son elfe lui sortait ses vêtements pour la journée.

- Monsieur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau à dix heures, annonça Hygie.

L'hérité Malefoy poussa un second grognement. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Severus, il voulait être seul mais il ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Alors que cette phrase lui traversé l'esprit un espoir illusoire s'empara de lui

- Il est peut-être parti, s'exclama-t-il.

Hygie sursauta visiblement surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il s'inclina humblement devant Draco puis quitta silencieusement la chambre alors que son maître prenait la direction de la salle de bain.

Les images du corps sans vie du père de Millicent l'ayant tenu éveillé une grande partie de la nuit et il ne fut pas étonné devant son visage blafard.

- Il est vraiment parti, murmura le jeune homme en fixant ses cernes.

Draco fut alors secoué d'un rire nerveux, il n'avait rien eu à faire, son rire s'accentua et il fit un tour sur lui-même, l'esprit de James Potter n'était plus en lui, cela tenait du miracle

"_Te fais pas de faux espoirs petit Blond, je suis toujours là…"_

Draco sursauta, il se retourna vers le miroir et se fixa méchamment comme si cela avait la faculté de blesser James.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mon premier appel ?

"_Cette sensation de bonheur que tu as ressenti était plutôt agréable j'ai voulu en profiter un peu. Qu'est ce que tu croyais on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Potter aussi facilement"_

- Je suis sur que mon Maître serait tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

Draco attendit une réponse mais James resta silencieux, le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils.

- Harry au moins n'était pas du genre à bouder, il avait de la répartie.

"_Parce que tu connais mon fils autrement que par son nom?"_

- Bien sur, répondit Draco en allumant la douche.

Le jeune homme ôta son t-shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjama et commença à dénouer le cordon du pantalon.

- Vous n'allez me mâter demanda-t-il soudain.

Il entendit distinctement un petit rire s'élever dans son esprit.

"_Si tu ne te regardes pas je ne te verrais pas, mais je peux aussi te promettre de fermer les yeux si tu es vraiment pudique. Tu sais je suis un homme, tu n'as rien que je n'ai aussi."_

Draco rougit avant de laisser glisser son vêtement jusqu'au sol. Il prit soin de ne pas se regarder comme le lui avait conseillé James et il l'entendit rire une fois de plus.

"_Comment as-tu connu mon fils ?"_

- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

L'ancien Serpentard se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

"Tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor quand même ?"

Draco arrêta sa main alors qu'il allait la passer dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Bien sur que non, s'offusqua-t-il.

"_Alors tu n'étais pas ami avec lui"_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Etre ami avec le grand Harry Potter ? Il avait bien essayé lors de sa première année, mais au final ils étaient devenus ce que leurs positions les prédestinés à devenir, ennemis. Le Serpentard contre le Gryffondor, le sang pur face au sang mêler, et maintenant le Mangemort et l'Auror… Que pouvaient-ils devenir d'autre ?

Draco fronça les sourcils au souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait-eu avec le Survivant la veille de leur départ de Poudlard.

Les ASPICs étaient enfin terminés et les septièmes années passaient leur dernière nuit au château. Dans les quatre salles communes les élèves faisaient la fête heureux de la fin des examens et en même temps inquiet de ce qui les attendaient dehors.

Draco avait quitté sa salle commune étourdi par l'alcool et le bruit qui régnait dans les cachots d'ordinaires silencieux. Il faisait ses adieux à Poudlard où, même s'il se refusait à l'avouer, il avait passé sept années merveilleuses.

Son futur emménagement à New-York le réjouissait malgré la nostalgie qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il imaginait les cours qu'il allait suivre, la vie qu'il aurait et surtout son retour lorsque l'heure serait venue et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait besoin de lui.

Au détour d'un couloir il avait vu un élève accoudé à une fenêtre ouverte fixant le parc du château et il avait immédiatement reconnu Potter. La tentation d'une dernière dispute avait été trop tentante pour que le Serpentard ne l'ignore.

- Alors Potter on rumine sa future défaite ?

Harry avait tourné la tête vers lui et Draco avait tremblé face au regard désespéré du Gryffondor.

A aucun moment le Serpentard n'aurait pu imaginer que sa réplique toucherait un point sensible. Il avait simplement lancé la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête.

Voir le grand Harry Potter dans un moment de faiblesse n'était probablement pas donné à tout le monde, mais Draco n'en avait pas été fière.

La seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit c'était qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Qui aurait voulu de la destinée du Survivant ?

Harry avait vite repris contenance, il s'était redressé et l'avait fixé d'un regard sombre.

- Et toi ? Tu profites de tes derniers moments de liberté ?

Sur coup Draco n'avait pas compris ou son ennemi voulait en venir mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé d'y réfléchir.

- Quand tu ramperas face à ton maitre, avait-il repris d'un ton acide. Tu auras au moins tes souvenirs de Préfet pour te rappeler ce que ça faisait d'avoir du pouvoir.

Draco avait serré les poings en entendant ses mots, mais se battre contre Potter n'était plus d'actualité depuis que le jeune homme suivait des cours intensif de défense et d'attaque avec les professeurs de l'école. Severus Rogue lui-même l'avait mis en garde face au pouvoir que le jeune Gryffondor avait développé.

- Tu n'as rien compris Potter, avait-il simplement répondu.

- C'est toi qui n'a rien compris Malefoy ! Quoi qu'il arrive après ma bataille, je vivrais libre. Soulagé d'être mort ou vainqueur de ton maître. Mais toi, si je perds, tu finiras esclave d'un monstre qui n'aura aucune considération pour l'un de ses nombreux larbins et si je gagne, au mieux tu serviras l'une des familles que tu auras cherché à détruire, mais je m'arrangerais pour que tu finisses ta vie à Azkaban.

Harry s'était éloigné de lui comme si le simple fait de lui avoir craché sa haine au visage avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

- Tu crois que tu vivras libre si tu gagnes ?, avait hurlé le Serpentard. Tu es bien naïf. Tu ne seras jamais libre… Tu appartiendras toujours au ministère ce qui n'est pas plus enviable que d'appartenir à un Mage Noir.

Harry s'était retourné et d'un sort l'avait plaqué contre le mur du couloir.

- Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi, Malefoy… Je n'ai pas choisi ce que je vis.

Le Gryffondor s'était approché du blond et lui avait planté sa baguette sous le menton.

- Moi je peux me regarder dans un miroir sans me sentir coupable de la souffrance des autres.

Draco lui avait souri, il avait eu conscience que cette dispute était probablement la dernière qu'il aurait avec le Survivant il avait donc cherché à frapper fort.

- Et la souffrance de tous ceux que tu envoies se battre ? Tous les inconscients qui croient en ta victoire mais qui meurent les uns après les autres…

Harry avait relâché le sort qui le tenait contre le mur puis s'était éloigné. Après plusieurs pas, sans même se retourner sa voix froide s'était élevée une dernière fois.

- J'espère pour toi que je ne te croiserais jamais lors d'une bataille, car je n'aurais aucun remord à te tuer.

Draco l'avait regardé partir sachant pertinemment qu'il ne mentait pas. Entre eux il n'y avait pas d'autre issue qu'un affrontement dans les règles.

"_Et gamin qu'est ce qui t'arrive"_

L'héritier Malefoy sursauta. Il avait oublié que si son parasite ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées il pouvait néanmoins ressentir ses émotions. Il coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et se sécha sommairement avant de l'attacher autour de ses hanches.

"_A quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi nostalgique"_

- A Poudlard, répondit négligemment le jeune homme en lissant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière.

"_Cette école manque à toutes les personne qui y sont entrées"_

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez vos niaiseries.

Draco enfila une chemise blanche qu'il boutonna soigneusement. Il se fixa un instant dans le miroir.

- Poudlard ne me manque pas…, murmura-il avant de sortir

**OoOoO**

Draco frappa énergiquement à la porte des appartements de son ancien professeur de potion. Il aimait particulièrement les quelques pièces qui avaient été allouées à Severus. Personne n'y pénétrait jamais et le silence y régnait en maître. Ces simples raisons rendaient les lieux agréables à Draco.

Un "entrez" lancé froidement répondit à ses coups. Il pénétra lentement dans la première pièce des appartements qui était une sorte de salon. Dans le font se trouvait deux portes, l'une d'elle conduisait à la chambre et la seconde à une salle de bain. Le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard et ne prêta pas attention aux livres et aux fioles à demi-pleines posées sur la table, il avança directement vers Severus qui était installé dans un canapé en cuir noir face à la cheminée.

- Tu en as mis du temps annonça l'ancien professeur alors que Draco s'installait près de lui.

Draco ne répondit rien, il croisa négligemment les bras sur son torse et regarda le livre que tenait son hôte.

- Je pensais, commença Severus en masquant le titre de l'ouvrage, que tu serais venu plus tôt. Te lierais-tu d'amitié avec le père de ton ennemi.

"Ton ennemi ?"

- Même si je suis possédé par un Potter, l'éducation de mes parents reste ma priorité. Je sais qu'il est inconvenant d'arriver avant une certaine heure chez les gens. Je m'en serais voulu de vous découvrir en pyjama.

Rogue se leva et ramassa le petit miroir qui se trouvait sur la table basse à la place, il déposa le livre dont la couverture était toujours masquée d'un sort et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches supplémentaires sur le sortilège de capture d'âme…

Severus faisait négligemment tourner son talisman entre ses doigts et une fois de plus Draco se demanda quel pouvait être son utilité.

- En règle générale, l'âme que l'on souhaite capturer se retrouve enfermée dans une Calute. Il s'agit d'une bouteille en Cristal extrêmement rare, lors du rituel, elle contenait la potion que Mr Crabbe devait apporter à notre maître. Malheureusement elle a été brisée, l'âme a donc cherché un autre réceptacle, ton corps…

"_Ne peut-il s'empêcher de faire de grand discours ? Toujours aussi imbu de lui même"_

Draco laissa échapper un sourire, le manque de patience devait être une tare chez tous les Potter.

- Normalement, continua Severus, il est assez simple de rendre sa liberté à l'âme… Quelques incantations toutes simples suivi d'un effet libérateur, à savoir la destruction de la Calute…

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle s'exclama Draco.

- Non pas vraiment…

Rogue se retourna et s'approcha de Draco.

- Tu fais office de Calute pour l'âme de Potter. Seule ta mort libèrera l'âme.

Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire… que je vais devoir… supporter… cette âme… jusqu'à ma mort, demanda-t-il à la limite de l'hystérie.

Un léger rire s'éleva dans l'esprit de Draco qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

- Ca vous fait marrer ?, hurla le jeune homme

Severus écarquilla les yeux mais comprit rapidement que Draco ne s'adressait pas à lui.

"_Severus sait parfaitement faire fonctionner son cerveau mais il semble totalement atrophié du cœur"_

- Je ne comprends rien, grogna Draco. Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Le maître des potions regardait l'étrange scène silencieusement. Draco parlant tout seul était une vision assez troublante.

"_Severus prend tout au pied de la lettre. Etre libéré d'une bouteille c'est peut être la briser mais pour être libéré d'un homme il existe deux solutions. L'effet libérateur physique, comme pour une bouteille à savoir ta mort mais également l'effet libérateur psychologique car en tant qu'être doué d'une conscience tu peux me libérer de cette manière."_

- Et comment je peux faire ?, questionna Draco

- Que dit-il ?, demanda Rogue.

- Que vous vous plantez sur toute la ligne, répondit avec insolence le jeune homme.

"_Réalise mes souhaits"_

- Vous plaisantez j'espère, je ne suis pas Sylphe et encore moins une petite fée… comment voulez-vous que je face.

"_Tu es aussi terre à terre que Severus, ce doit être une qualité selon Salazar"_

- Epargnez moi vos préjugés sur la personnalité des Serpentards, gronda Draco.

"_Tu pourra réaliser chacun de mes souhaits sans utiliser la magie, pas besoin de grands pouvoirs pour libérer mon âme"_

Draco se tourna vers Rogue qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Je serais débarrassé de lui si je réalise ses vœux ?, lui demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il dit que ça aurait un effet libérateur sur lui…

Rogue resta pensif une seconde.

- C'est une hypothèse mais ça reste à prouver…

Draco poussa un profond soupir résigné sans pour autant décolérer.

- Alors James Potter ? Quel est votre premier souhait ?

"_Revoir mon fils"_

- Revoir votre fils.

L'héritier Malefoy ne vit pas la main de Severus se crisper sur le petit miroir qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, tout comme il ne vit pas la lueur d'inquiétude qui voila son regard. Mais même sans se concerter les deux hommes avaient conscience, pour des raisons différentes, que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

**OoOoO**

Draco entra dans la salle à manger d'un pas mesuré. Une grande partie des Mangemorts vivant dans le manoir était présent dans salle à manger des Malefoy, cherchant activement leur place sur l'immense table qui occupait pratiquement tout l'espace.

Le jeune homme chercha du regard Severus Rogue, il savait qu'en tant qu'assistant, sa place était près de lui, le plus loin possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis 1704, année qui avait vu la mort d'Obtéron, un célèbre mage noir empoisonné par son maître des potions, il était de coutume que les adeptes des potions soient placés à l'extrême opposé de leur Seigneur parmi les disciples les moins appréciés.

Draco ne s'en formalisait pas ni même Severus qui savait parfaitement quel rang il tenait dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, mais pour les autres, la place à table avait une importance capitale.

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs, Lucius Malefoy se tenait à la droite de Lord Voldemort qui siégeait en bout de table, Narcissa Malefoy installait à la gauche du Mage Noir souriait d'un air satisfait à tous les autres Mangemorts qui la regardait avec admiration.

Draco se dirigea vers son instructeur qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer car Severus était son aîné et tira la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui.

"_Tout ce protocole est pathétique. Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"_

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui fut immédiatement capté par Rogue. Ce dernier sourit avec ironie et ouvrit la bouche près à faire une réflexion lorsqu'une main se posa sur celle de Draco qui était toujours sur le dossier de la chaise.

- Excuse-moi, mais je crois bien que tu t'apprêtes à prendre ma place.

L'héritier Malefoy fixa d'un regard noir la personne qui venait de lui parlait. En tant qu'assistant en Potion, il savait très bien où était sa place et il ne comptait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par un quelconque sous-fifre.

Théodore Nott lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

- Regarde, il y a mon nom sur le carton. Je suis enfin invité à la table du maître. Bien que ma position soit pour le moment insignifiante, j'espère qu'un jour je m'installerais près de ton père.

Draco serra les poings cherchant à conserver son calme, le nom de Théodore était bel et bien inscrit sur le petit carton qui d'ordinaire laissait apparaitre le sien. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la table alors que Théodore entamait une discussion avec Severus et constata que la plupart des Mangemorts étaient déjà installés.

Il avança d'un pas toujours aussi calme le long de la grande table regardant discrètement si son nom apparaissait près des couverts inoccupés.

"_Je vais mourir de faim, dépêche-toi de trouver ta place dans tout ce bazar"_

- Vous êtes déjà mort alors arrêtez de vous plaindre, chuchota Draco.

Le jeune homme remarqua que la chaise près de Narcissa, généralement occupée par Bartémius Croupton JR, était libre, il s'approcha et déchiffra son nom en lettres scintillantes sur le petit carton.

Il s'installa après s'être incliné vers sa mère et sa tante. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire franc, probablement synonyme de félicitations, alors que sa mère lui jetait un regard mauvais. Face à eux, Daphnée Greengrass gardait la tête basse entre Lucius et Bartémius.

Draco n'avait jamais compris en quel honneur la jeune fille avait le droit depuis son retour à une place aussi privilégiée mais il préférait ne pas savoir. Il redoutait surtout que la jeune fille ne soit aussi proche de leur maître que ne l'était sa mère.

Lorsque tous les invités furent installés, Voldemort frappa trois fois dans ses mains et une multitude d'Elfes de maison entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Leur tenue négligée jurée affreusement avec le luxe de la pièce mais le service était parfait, rapidement chaque Mangemort eut en face de lui une assiette pleine.

"_Enfin !"_

Voldemort entama une discussion avec Lucius alors que Narcissa buvait leurs paroles. Bellatrix posa une main sur l'avant bras de Draco pour attirer son attention.

- Tu es bien silencieux cher neveu.

Draco porta son regard sur elle et lui sourit.

- J'espère que tu seras plus distrayant que Daphné, plaisanta Bartémius alors que la jeune fille en question rougissait.

- Je suis assez surpris de la place qui m'a été attribuée, répondit Draco sans se préoccuper de l'intervention du fils Croupton.

- Tu as sauvé notre maître sans tenir compte des risques que tu encourais et tu as également mené à bien la mission qu'il t'avait confié, il est normal que tu en sois remercié, lui expliqua Bellatrix, Théodore a également été convié ce soir.

Les images d'un homme mort allongé au pied d'un canapé et d'une mère terrifiée serrant son enfant lui traversèrent l'esprit.

- Le maître ne pouvait me faire plus d'honneur répondit-il laconiquement.

"_Tais-toi et mange… J'ai faim"_

Draco saisit sa fourchette et piqua un morceau de viande, il amena la nourriture à sa bouche mais arrêta son geste au dernier moment. Un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage.

"_Tu fais quoi là ? Gamin avale-le… Ce morceau à l'air délicieux"_

Le sourire du jeune homme s'accentua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard de son père sur lui. Lucius le fixait d'un air neutre, mais Draco comprit immédiatement qu'il trouvait son comportement étrange.

- Alors Daphné, dit-il soudain espérant perdre l'intérêt de son père, quand pourrais-je t'écouter une nouvelle fois ?

La jeune fille passa lentement une main dans ses boucles pour les placer derrière son oreille avant de sourire.

- Pourquoi pas demain si tu as le temps…

"_Gamin avaler une bouchée de ce gratin pourrait avoir un effet libérateur sur ma faim, ainsi tu ne serais pas obligé de réaliser mon souhait de voir mon fils"_

Draco secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. James était totalement intenable, mais peu à peu l'exaspération que le jeune homme ressentait à chacune de ces remarques, laissée place à l'amusement. Etait-il en train de devenir un Potter ?

Certainement pas !

Les Potter devaient probablement vivre dans des petites maisons de banlieue. Draco imaginait d'ailleurs parfaitement Harry rentrant du boulot et se faisant accueillir par son chien dans un jardin entretenu à la perfection par un elfe de maison surpayé. Il se représentait parfaitement son ennemi attendant patiemment que sa copine du moment lui serve un bon petit plat…

Décidemment non il n'était pas un Potter, pour rien au monde il aurait voulu de cette vie pathétique.

- Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée non ?...

Draco regarda Daphné qui lui souriait, elle venait vraisemblablement de lui poser une question mais trop absorbé par sa vision idyllique de la vie du Survivant il n'avait pas prêté attention à son discours.

"_Je sais ce qu'elle t'a demandé"_

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté probablement inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse et Draco maudit intérieurement James de ne pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

- C'est une très bonne idée Daphné, répondit-il finalement à la jeune fille.

"_Ouuuh… Un rendez-vous comme c'est mignon…"_

Lorsque le dessert fut servit, Voldemort se leva, il agissait de la sorte à chaque dîner, c'était le signal qu'attendaient certains invités pour s'éclipser alors que pour d'autres cela signifiait le début des vraies festivités. Draco faisait parti de la première catégorie, lorsque leur maître eut disparu, immédiatement suivi de Narcissa, Draco quitta la table et s'approcha de son père qui sortait lui aussi du salon.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié le souhait de James et s'il voulait voir Harry, il avait besoin de savoir où le trouver.

Draco n'avait pas revu le Survivant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'ancien Gryffondor avait fait de sa vie. Il était probablement un Auror adulé de tout le ministère, un de ceux qui étaient la cause de la disparition de bon nombre des leurs, mais cela ne disait pas à Draco où il vivait.

- Père, appela le jeune Malefoy lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

Lucius fixa son fils de l'éternel regard neutre qu'il arborait depuis l'adhésion de Draco aux Mangemorts.

- Puis-je vous parler une seconde ?

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et fit signe à son fils de le suivre.

Draco et son père se dirigèrent vers le bureau Malefoy, il s'agissait d'une immense pièce où seuls les héritiers males de la famille Malefoy avaient le droit de pénétrer.

Le Lord était entré dans une rage noire lorsqu'il avait appris que l'une des pièces du Manoir lui était interdite, mais tous les sorciers savaient que les manoirs familiaux possédaient de telles pièces et qu'elles étaient inviolables.

Lucius pénétra lentement dans la pièce et Draco le suivit. Pourtant, au moment où il allait franchir le seuil, une force invisible le repoussa. Lucius était déjà arrivé près de son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua que son fils était figé devant la porte.

Draco fit un pas en arrière et tenta de garder son calme, la présence de James l'empêchait d'entrer et si son père se rendait compte de quelque chose, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre le but rituel et l'incapacité de Draco à entrer dans le bureau Malefoy.

"_Aie ! Je me sens totalement rejeter… c'est dur pour mon égo"_

- Je ne pense pas que nous entretenir dans le bureau Malefoy soit une bonne idée, si le maître venait à l'apprendre nous en subirions les conséquences.

"_Le parfait petit Mangemort, on y croirait presque"_

Lucius s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu sais très bien où est Voldemort et ce qu'il fait en ce moment alors pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

Draco grimaça en imaginant sa mère et son maître alors que Lucius affichait un sourire narquois.

- Allons à la bibliothèque nous serons tout aussi tranquille.

Draco profita du trajet pour élaborer un plan, il devait amener son père à lui dire où vivait Potter. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle faiblement éclairée et remplie de livres Draco n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire à son père. Le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Lucius ne le brise.

-Tu as sauvé notre maître et tu as obtenu une place de choix à sa table… Des félicitations s'imposent…

A aucun moment Draco ne ressentit de fierté dans les paroles de son père, elles étaient aussi indifférentes que s'il avait ordonné à un elfe de maison de briquer tout le Manoir.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit Draco, le rituel était très important. Obtenir l'âme de James Potter était peut-être le dernier espoir de notre maître pour soumettre l'Elu.

Un voile de surprise passa devant les yeux de Lucius avant d'être rapidement remplacée par son éternelle indifférence.

- Bien sur, continua Draco, si nous savions où se trouve Potter je suis sur que notre maître n'aurait aucun mal à en venir à bout…

- Est-ce pour me parler de Potter que tu désirais avoir un entretien ?

"_Tu manques de subtilité… Pas lui… "_

Draco fronça les sourcils d'exaspération sous le regard étonné de son père.

- Je me demande simplement pourquoi notre maître ne s'attaque pas directement à Potter.

Lucius s'installa dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, il avait le sentiment que son fils lui cachait quelque chose et son instinct ne le trompait pratiquement jamais.

- Savoir où se trouve Potter n'est pas un problème, mais l'atteindre et pratiquement impossible. Ses amis étant eux aussi protégés, il ne restait plus que ses parents pour l'affaiblir, mais il semblerait qu'à présent cette voie soit également sans issue.

- Vous savez donc où il vit ?

- Quel intérêt de savoir où il vit, lança une voix aigue.

Lucius se leva rapidement alors que Draco se retournait en direction de Pansy qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce accompagnée de Daphné.

- Ecouter aux portes n'est pas une pratique admise dans ma demeure mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous prierez de ne pas l'oublier à l'avenir…

"_Pauvre homme on voit bien qu'il ignore que son fils est un adepte de cette pratique"_

Contrairement à Daphnée qui eut le bon goût de rougir Pansy ne parut pas le moins du monde gênée par la remontrance.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur hôte quitter la pièce alors que Draco prenait conscience qu'il venait de passer à coté de la meilleure occasion qu'il aurait de retrouver Harry.

**OoOoO**

Une fois de plus, le dernier des Malefoy avait passé une nuit affreuse. L'étrange regard de son père lui était apparu à plusieurs reprise durant son sommeil et la certitude que ce dernier savait que le rituel avait en parti fonctionné ne le quittait plus.

Etrangement il ne craignait pas que Lucius fasse part de ses doutes au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait confiance en lui, mais il savait que toutes les personnes au courant de son état étaient en danger et il ne voulait pas que son père se retrouve dans une situation délicate à cause de lui.

Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas donné à tout le monde et si Rogue y parvenait à la perfection, lui ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de James. Quant à son père, il n'aurait pas les compétences suffisantes en occlumencie pour garder un tel secret. Il était donc préférable que Lucius n'ait pas la confirmation de ce qu'il ne devait que supposer.

Hygie l'elfe de maison de Draco entra silencieusement dans la pièce et posa un plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table au milieu de la chambre. Draco ne prêta pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les rideaux. Chaque matin se ressemblait pensa l'héritier Malefoy alors que les rayons du soleil l'éblouissait.

- J'espère que Monsieur a bien dormi, murmura l'elfe.

- Oui très bien répondit Draco.

L'elfe couina surpris d'avoir une réponse puis ramassa les vêtements que Draco avait portés la veille avant de sortir un nouvel ensemble de l'armoire.

"_On voit que vos Elfes sont habitués à votre amabilité"_

- Pitié ne commencez pas dès le matin, grogna l'héritier Malefoy.

Hygie se retourna vers son maitre avant de s'incliner humblement en signe de soumission, Draco poussa un soupir agacé et congédia l'elfe d'un signe de la main.

- Voilà cette fois c'est sur il me prend pour un Gamatéus.

"_La folie des Gamatéus les a conduit à leur gloire"_

Draco se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca les a surtout conduit à leur mort.

Le rire grave de James s'éleva dans son esprit et Draco en fut réconforté, il commençait à apprécier le père de son ancien ennemi ce qui en un sens était assez déroutant.

"_Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'histoire de la Magie car tu as du en avoir assez à Poudlard mais les Gamatéus étaient voué à la mort, ils ont simplement préférer mourir libre"_

Draco eut, pendant une seconde, le sentiment que James sous entendait que lui-même avait encore le choix de sa mort mais il préféra ne pas répondre.

- Il faut que je trouve où vit votre fils, vous n'auriez pas une idée par hasard, ca m'éviterait bien du travail.

"_Non, mais tu as peut-être des amis qui auraient encore des relations avec lui et qui pourraient t'aider"_

Draco resta muet. Ses amis étaient pour la plupart devenus Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas aller les questionner.

Comment James pouvait-il penser ne serais-ce qu'une seconde qu'il ait des amis en commun avec son fils.

- Gryffondors et Serpentards n'ont jamais eu de liens amicaux murmura-t-il.

"_C'était déjà le cas à mon époque, Rogue en est l'exemple parfait mais certains savaient passer outre."_

Draco aurait bien éclaté de rire si le ton de James n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

- Citez-moi un exemple de relation Gryffondor Serpentard qui ce soit bien terminée…

Seul le silence fit écho à la question du jeune homme qui prit cela pour une confirmation. Pourtant l'image d'un jeune homme brun au regard franc s'imposa à Draco. Il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Finalement il connaissait un Serpentard qui était parvenu à devenir ami avec une Gryffondor. Un Serpentard qui ne s'était jamais laissé dicter sa conduite, qui avait refusé de se soumettre au lord Noir, et qui avait fait part devant tous les étudiants de Poudlard de ses sentiments pour une jeune Gryffondor.

Un élève que Draco avait toujours admiré et qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son égal car il était son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Même après que Blaise ait avoué ses sentiments à Ginny Weasley, même après qu'il ait été rejeté par l'ensemble des Serpentards, que ses parents l'aient renié, Draco était resté en bon terme avec lui, ce qui en un sens avait évité au jeune homme bien des soucis dans la salle commune lorsque Crabbe et Goyle se sentaient d'humeur belliqueuse.

Blaise lui avait souvent demandé de renoncer à devenir Mangemort, mais à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore, Draco ne s'était jamais imaginé un autre avenir. Il avait craint de se retrouver comme son ami, ruiné et obligé de travailler pour vivre. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de tenir tête à son père et il avait toujours apprécié, pour une raison qui depuis quelques jours devenait obscure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Blaise sur le quai de la gare où le Poudlard express avait déposé l'ensemble des élèves, le jeune homme lui avait dit que quoi qu'il arrive il pourrait toujours compter sur lui mais que le jour de la grande bataille il espérait ne pas se retrouver en face de lui car malheureusement il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Si Blaise était toujours avec la fille Weasley, il saurait où trouver Potter.

Il était sa dernière chance.

Draco rédigea une rapide missive qu'il attacha à la patte d'Episca le hibou tacheté qu'il s'était offert lors de son retour en Angleterre.

Il regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner dans les rayons froids du matin en espérant qu'il aurait une réponse rapidement.

**OoOoO**

L'héritier Malefoy resta enfermer dans sa chambre une grande partie de la mâtiné. Il lisait le livre de âmes que Rogue lui avait confié cherchant ce qu'il était possible de faire lorsque que l'on était possédé par une âme.

Il espérait secrètement trouver un moyen d'endormir James pour une période indéterminée ce qui lui permettrait d'être un peu tranquille mais également d'entrer dans le bureau Malefoy.

Draco n'espérait pas vraiment l'aide de Blaise et même s'il restait dans sa chambre dans l'attente improbable d'une réponse par cheminée, il était déjà en train d'élaborer un nouveau plan. La veille, son père avait laissé entendre qu'il savait où vivait Potter et Draco espérait bien trouver des informations dans le bureau Malefoy qui lui était pour le moment interdit.

"_N'oublie pas ton rendez-vous"_

Draco sortit de sa lecture et posa les yeux sur la cheminée qui flambée toujours d'un feu naturel.

- Quel rendez-vous ?

"_Avec la jolie pianiste, vous devez vous retrouver dans le jardin d'hiver à une heure"_

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la pendule, et poussa un soupir. Encore une heure.

- J'espère que Pansy ne nous surprendra pas…

"_La bavarde ? Elle a l'air très intéressé par toi"_

- C'est bien ça le problème, grogna Draco.

- Parler tout seul c'est le début de la sénilité, lança une voix enjouée.

Le jeune homme blond sursauta avant de porter son regard sur les flammes de la cheminée qui avait pris une teinte verte. Le visage souriant de Blaise flottait au dessus du bois. Une vague de souvenirs envahit l'esprit de l'ancien Serpentard sans qu'il ne cherche à l'arrêter.

- Blaise…

- Lui-même… J'ai été plus que surpris de ton courrier.

Draco s'approcha de l'âtre, il savait qu'il allait devoir mesurer chacun de ses mots. Il y avait de grande chance que son ancien ami fasse parti de l'ordre du Phénix et il ne voudrait certainement pas lui donner la moindre information.

- J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité avant de décider de te répondre, continua Blaise, nullement troubler par le silence du dernier des Malefoy.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

L'image de Blaise bougea légèrement puis il tourna rapidement la tête sur la droite comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

- Je me suis souvenu d'une vieille promesse que je t'ai faite… Et je dois être devenu un peu Gryffondor avec les années puisque je me suis senti le devoir de la tenir.

Draco s'installa négligemment devant la cheminée en s'adossant à la table basse.

- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu tu étais sur la bonne voix pour devenir un rouge et or.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Draco ?

Le ton de Blaise avait soudainement changé. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Draco savait que son ancien ami était toujours un Serpentard et qu'il ne se laisserait pas duper par un échange en apparence amical.

-Tu ne t'es pas décidé à me contacter après six ans juste pour savoir si je me suis marié avec Ginny et si je file de parfait amour, continua Blaise

- J'ai besoin de trouver Potter, répondit Draco avec franchise.

Blaise pencha la tête sur le coté mais son visage resta de marbre.

- Et pourquoi souhaites-tu le voir ?

- J'ai besoin de lui parler, s'il accepte de me rencontrer je peux te certifier qu'il ne risque rien.

Un grand rire résonna dans la chambre du Mangemort alors que le visage de Blaise devenait flou signe qu'il bougeait trop.

- Tu es en phase de devenir le nouveau favori après ton acte héroïque et tu te dis qu'apporter le Survivant sur un plateau à ton gentil maître te propulsera peut-être à la place ton père…

Draco serra les poings. Comment Blaise pouvait-il être au courant ce qui avait eu lieu dans le cimetière ?

- Tu ne recevras aucune aide de ma part Draco, mais au nom de notre ancienne amitié je vais quand même te donner un conseil… Quitte les rangs des Mangemorts tant que tu es encore en vie.

Blaise coupa subitement la conversation et le jeune homme blond se retrouva seul.

"_Tu n'es pas plus avancé" _

Draco se redressa et épousseta son pantalon d'un geste nerveux.

- J'espère qu'il transmettra le message à votre fils. Peut-être que lui acceptera de me voir.

"_Dis, tu vas aller manger un morceau avant d'aller à ton rendez-vous ?"_

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un Potter restait un Potter quelque soit les circonstances.

**OoOoO**

Draco pénétra dans le jardin d'hiver à une heure moins cinq, il n'avait jamais aimé cette petite pièce composée en partie de plantes et de fleurs. Il trouvait que les baies vitrées dispensaient trop de lumière alors qu'il était habitué à la pénombre qui régnait dans une grande partie de manoir, mais cette fois-ci il du réviser son jugement.

Daphné, vêtue d'une robe pourpre, taillait d'une main habile un petit arbuste auquel Draco n'aurait su donner de nom. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon d'où s'échapper quelques mèches semblaient scintiller sous les feux des torches qui illuminaient et chauffaient la pièce.

En l'entendant entrer la jeune femme se retourna, un sourire éblouissant se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle posait son petit sécateur sur un guéridon.

- Bonjour Draco, murmura la jeune femme en rougissant.

"_T'es un vrai tombeur Gamin, j'ai presque l'impression d'être dans la peau de Sirius" _

- Bonjour…

La jeune femme s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en osier alors que Draco faisait de même.

- Je dois t'avouer que ce rendez-vous était un prétexte car j'ai une faveur à te demander commença directement Daphné.

Chacune des paroles de la jeune femme étaient mesurées et sa voix douce ressemblait presque à un chant envoutant.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'un bon nombre de Mangemort ait demandé la main de la jeune femme au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était jusqu'ici refusé à unir l'aîné des Greengrass. Voldemort avait même fait en sorte que les parents de la jeune femme soient envoyés dans la campagne Anglaise pour avoir un total contrôle sur la jeune femme depuis son retour.

Draco n'avait jamais été troublé par la gente féminine, mais il devait avouer que Daphné n'était pas comme les autres, elle dégageait une aura ensorcelante. L'ancien Serpentard restait cependant lucide, elle était une Mangemort et toutes ses actions étaient probablement calculées.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?, demanda négligemment le jeune homme.

- Tu vas trouver cela bête mais… je fuis Pansy.

"_Moi je ne trouve pas ça bête"_

Draco ne put qu'abonder dans le sens de James mais il resta cependant silencieux.

- Nos chambres sont mitoyennes, continua Daphné, et j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec une petite sœur envahissante. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être expliquer le problème à ton père pour qu'il m'octroie une autre chambre.

Draco eut un sourire indulgent. Il appela Hygie qui transplana directement dans le jardin.

- Apporte nous à boire veux-tu ?

Daphné osa un sourcil surprise du ton employé par son hôte.

- Je parlerais à mon père, promis Draco

- Une chambre dans la même aile que la tienne ce serait parfait, minauda la jeune fille.

- Il faudrait pour cela que tu sois une Malefoy, répondit distraitement Draco.

- Dans ce cas, épouse-moi…

Draco poussa une exclamation de surprise peu convenable. Où était passée la Daphné rougissante et timide?

"_Elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins la petite"_

- Je plaisantais, s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant.

Hygie réapparut alors portant un plateau chargé de plusieurs boissons. Draco versa un verre de limonade à la jeune fille alors que lui-même prenait une simple tasse de café. La famille Malefoy n'avait jamais compté de bavards et Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle, un silence s'installa donc entre les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à ce que Daphné se décide à le rompre.

- T'arrive-t-il de regretter l'époque de Poudlard ?

"_Moi Oui"_

Draco soupira sans savoir quoi répondre. Depuis quelques jours il avait l'impression de vivre dans le passé. D'abord l'arriver de James Potter qui avait ramené dans sa vie l'ombre du grand Harry Potter, puis la vision de Blaise qui lui avait rappelé à quel point leurs discussions lui manquaient.

- Je regrette l'insouciance de cette époque, répondit soudainement la jeune femme. Bien sur, se reprit-elle, être auprès de notre Maître était notre destin et nous n'avons pas de place ailleurs, mais j'ai parfois la nostalgie de ce vieux château qui a vu une grande partie de nos premiers espoirs et de nos premières désillusions.

Mu par un étrange sentiment de confiance Draco se laissa aller à la confidence.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, Blaise s'est trouvé un autre destin que celui que ses parents lui avaient choisi.

Daphné parut choquée par ces paroles.

- Regrettes-tu ton allégeance à notre Maître ?

Draco reposa lentement sa tasse.

- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais de regrets…

- Dans ce cas pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à Harry Potter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit sèchement Draco

Daphné se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme, elle baissa son visage au niveau du sien et Draco eut un mouvement de recule en se calant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Je sais où il vit…

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement un air froid et distant.

- Comment pourrais-tu avoir ce genre d'information, demanda-t-il.

L'ancienne Serpentard s'éloigna puis récupéra son sécateur qu'elle serra convulsivement.

- La vraie question à mon sens est plutôt : que ferais-tu de cette information si je te la donnais.

"_Fais attention il y a un truc pas nette avec cette gamine"_

- Je n'ai que faire de l'endroit où vit Potter, déclara calmement le jeune homme en se levant, la discussion que Pansy et toi avez surprise hier n'était que pure bravade de ma part envers mon père.

Daphné coupa d'un geste sec une petite branche.

- Woodford, chantonna-t-elle.

Draco fit deux pas en arrière surpris de cette déclaration. Pourquoi Daphné avait-elle décidé de l'aider ? Pensait-elle qu'il était assez fou pour s'attaquer au Survivant sur son propre terrain ?

Il prit la direction de la sortie sentant que la jeune fille ne lui dirait plus rien. A l'instant où il franchissait la porte, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva cependant une dernière fois.

- Attend toi à une surprise…

Une fois sorti il resta un instant près de la porte et entendit distinctement un sanglot.

"_Allons-y maintenant l'après midi est à peine commencé"_

Draco descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. James avait raison, il n'était que deux heures, s'il transplanait il aurait plusieurs heures pour trouver la maison de Potter et ainsi réaliser le souhait de son parasite.

Il appela froidement Hygie qui apparu immédiatement avec sa cape et son écharpe. Alors qu'il se couvrait pour sortir, des images de sa vie à Poudlard lui martelèrent le crâne, il avait étrangement hâte de revoir Harry et il espérait secrètement que ses sentiments provenait de James.

En sortant du manoir, Draco ne vit pas Daphné le fixait tout comme il ne la vit pas prendre la direction des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Merci a vous pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.<p>

Biz


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde,

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et surtout pour vos reviews. Désolé d'avoir autant tardé pour poster ce nouveau chapitre mais pour ceux qui ont lu la première version vous constaterez que j'ai réécris tout le début ce qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Quoi qu'il en soit **OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Revoir Harry...

Woodford était exactement comme Draco l'avait imaginé.

Il s'agissait d'une petite ville simple, discrète, où tout le monde semblait se connaitre et s'apprécier. Autant dire l'expression parfaite de l'hypocrisie du monde sorcier.

Le jeune Mangemort imaginait facilement les messes basses et les commérages qui devaient alimenter les mornes soirées des habitants de ce trou perdu. Alors qu'il arpentait les rues sans vie de la ville il n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi le Survivant avait décidé de s'enterre ici. Après réflexion il n'avait jamais compris aucun des choix du Survivant, pourquoi cela serait différent aujourd'hui ?

Draco resserra autour de lui la vieille cape de sorcier qu'il avait acheté 100 galions à un sans abris avant de quitter Londres. L'odeur qu'elle dispensait était abominable mais le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait rester discret.

Harry n'étant pas le dernier de Poufsouffle, il ferait rapidement le rapprochement avec lui s'il apprenait qu'un étranger blond se baladait dans Woodford surtout si Blaise l'avait tenu au courant de leur entretien de la mâtiné. Par sécurité le jeune homme avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape et pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il arpentait les rues de la ville il vérifia qu'aucune mèche ne s'en échappait.

" _Tu comptes frapper à toutes les portes pour le trouver ? "_

Agacé, Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Naïvement il avait pensé qu'il trouverait facilement où Harry vivait mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun indice ne trahissait la présent du Héros du monde sorcier. Encore une incompréhension pour le jeune Mangemort, Harry avait toujours été discret.

En désespoir de cause, Draco entra dans une taverne ressemblant étrangement au chaudron baveur. Il s'installa au comptoir qui n'avait pas du voir une éponge depuis un siècle et commanda une bièraubeurre. Comme il l'avait deviné, les habitants du village étaient extrêmement bavards, et adepte des commérages. En seulement quelques minutes, il avait appris que Mme Premi était sur le point de se séparer de son mari qui avait un penchant plus qu'avéré pour le whisky pur feu, que M Andrews était un sang de bourbe qui mentait depuis des années sur l'identité de ses parents et que la plus jeune des filles de Mme Dunn était enceinte d'un homme qui avait l'âge de son père.

Draco avala une gorgée de son verre et soupira profondément.

" _Pitié… __Demande l'adresse au barman qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit "_

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Draco. Ce serait trop risqué.

Sur ces mots, la porte du bar s'ouvrit laissant entrer trois adolescentes. Visiblement habituées des lieux, elles s'installèrent à une table non loin de Draco et le barman leur apporta leurs boissons sans qu'elles aient besoin de commander. Dans un premier temps le Mangemort ne leur prêta pas attention. Agacé par leurs gloussements incessants il fut même tenté de s'éloigner pourtant après un instant les bribes de leur conversation attira son attention.

- Crois moi, des yeux aussi verts c'est pas humain, disait la seule blonde des trois.

- Peu importe les yeux, avec un corps pareil

Une nouvelle vague de gloussements s'éleva du groupe.

A ces mots Draco pensa immédiatement à Harry, il avait lui même toujours pensé que les yeux du jeune Gryffondor étaient trop verts pour être vrai. Discrètement il scruta les jeunes femmes. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 20 ans, en dehors de la blonde dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu délavé immonde, il y avait deux brunes, l'une petite au visage rond qui ne semblait pas encore être sortie de l'enfance, et la seconde aux traits plus durs aurait pu être la jeune soeur de Pansy

- Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ?, demanda cette dernière.

- Peut importe, rétorqua la blonde, les hommes sont faits pour être écarté du droit chemin.

De nouveau les oreilles de Draco furent agressées par des éclats de rire.

" _Ah les jeunes… Jamais ma Lily n'aurait eu ce genre de réflexion"_

- Moi je dis qu'il est bizarre, s'imposa soudain la plus petite du groupe.

Un silence glacial fit éco à la jeune femme.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, s'emporta le sosie de Pansy.

- Il ne sort presque jamais, et il y a tout le temps de gens bizarre qui vont chez lui, insista l'adolescente. Et sa maison est surprotégée, j'ai pu percevoir les sorts.

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- Il vit en dehors de la ville, expliqua la blonde, il a peut-être peur des Mangemort.

- Ne parle pas de ça, souffla son amie.

Draco sentit une once d'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Parler des Mangemorts c'était laisser planer la présence de Voldemort. Pour cette raison, de nombreux Sorciers craignaient de les évoquer.

L'ancien Serpentard leur aurait volontiers montré sa marque histoire de les effrayer un peu plus. Il prit conscience que malgré les années, il n'avait pas perdue les bonnes vieilles habitudes de Poudlard.

- Ben quoi ?, répondit la Blonde coupant court aux réflexions de Draco. Il y a plein de parano ici, il en fait peut-être parti…

- Mais bien sur, comme si le chemin du Près Vert était un repaire à Mangemorts…, se moqua la petite brune. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'il cache quelque chose.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, finalement il avait eu plus de chance qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Harry était à sa portée.

Grace aux informations qu'il avait pu glaner à la taverne, Draco trouva facilement la demeure d'Harry. Le chemin du Près Vert, ne comptait que quelques habitations et comme l'avait dit l'une des adolescentes une maison se dégageait du lot par l'intensité des sorts de protections qui l'entouraient.

Draco scruta avec intensité le lieu ou Harry habitait, il s'agit d'une petite maison, l'opposé parfait Manoir Malefoy.

Entièrement peinte en blanc, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un catalogue de vente, les fenêtres étaient agrémentées de fleurs autant Moldus que Sorcières et les volets bruns foncés ressortaient agréablement sur le crépis clair. Un petit portail en bois peint également en blanc permettait d'entrer dans un jardin parfaitement entretenu bien qu'à cette époque de l'année il ne soit pas encore fleuri.

Draco posa une main sur le gros chêne qui se trouvait tout près et continua de fixer la demeure comme s'il craignait en s'approchant d'en troubler le calme.

"_Qu'est ce que tu attends, vas y entre"_

- Si je franchis ce portail vous pouvez être sur que je vais recevoir un sort impardonnable en moins de dix secondes. Ne sentez-vous donc pas les protections qui entourent la maison ?

Le jeune homme fit tout de même un pas en avant, il était venu pour voir Harry et il le verrait quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un second pas un cri, ressemblant vaguement à un miaulement de chat lui fit lever la tête.

Sur le perron de la maison se tenait un enfant d'environ cinq ans qui dévala les trois marches qui menait au jardin à une vitesse folle. Draco remarqua rapidement qu'il courait après un vieux chat roux qui eut la présence d'esprit de grimper dans le premier arbre qu'il trouva.

Draco se statufia stupéfait de la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le petit monstre forma une boule avec un restant de neige et il la jeta en direction du chat qui cracha de mécontentement.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et décida de rejoindre le chat qui refusait manifestement sa compagnie mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas en direction de l'arbre qu'il remarqua Draco qui était toujours immobile.

- Papi James…, hurla l'enfant en s'approchant du portail.

Draco n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre l'enfant appeler James "Papi" pour comprendre qu'il était le fils de Potter, ses yeux et sa coupe de cheveux improbable étaient assez parlants.

"_Comment peut-il me voir ?"_

- Aucune idée…, murmura Draco sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux

- Papi James ?, répéta le garçonnet.

"_Il a les yeux de Lily, mais cette couleur de cheveux est très étrange, on dirait un mélange de miel et d'ambre"_

- Tu es un ami de papi James, questionna encore l'enfant en posant la main du la poignée du portail.

- Liam…

L'enfant tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la maison, permettant ainsi à Draco de se cacher derrière l'immense chêne.

- Papa…

Liam fila aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et sauta dans les bras de son père qui l'attendait sur le perron. Draco regarda discrètement dans la direction de son ancien ennemi. Il avait grandi et sa carrure s'était affirmée depuis Poudlard. Il ne portait plus ses éternelles lunettes rondes, ce qui avait l'avantage d'ôter l'éternel air enfantin qu'avait toujours arboré le jeune homme. Draco le trouva beau, et sans savoir pourquoi, l'image du père et du fils le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Y avait papi James avec un ami, affirma l'enfant.

Harry le reposa et l'ébouriffa gentiment.

- Ah vraiment ? Moi je crois surtout qu'il y avait un garnement qui jetait des boules de neige sur un chat.

L'enfant fit une moue adorable mais persista.

- Oui c'est vrai mais n'empêche y avait papi James et son ami blond au regard triste

"_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants"_

- Garder vos proverbes pour vous, gronda Draco avant de reculer d'un pas en voyant une jeune femme sortir à son tour de la maison.

"_Qui est-ce ?"_

- Granger…

"_Sa femme ?"_

- Comment le saurais-je ?

L'ancien Serpentard regarda Hermione emmener d'enfant à l'intérieur. Harry semblait inquiet, il regardait dans sa direction et Draco se cacha un peu plus derrière l'arbre qui le protégé. Une étrange envie de se montrait le tiraillait mais il s'avait que ce serait trop risqué. Harry avait juré sa mort.

- Draco…

L'interpeler se retourna et se retrouva face à une baguette.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, gronda le jeune métis.

"_J' ai pas l'impression que tu sois très apprécié…"_

Draco savait parfaitement que sa baguette était hors de porté et il savait également que Blaise n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il transplana évitant ainsi le stupéfixe qui lui était destiné.

**OoOoO**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir Malefoy, Draco tendit sa cape à un elfe de maison qui disparut aussitôt. Il pouvait se flatter de l'avoir échappé belle.

"_Tu aurais du rester et essayer de lui parler"_

Draco soupira

- Il m'aurait probablement tué si j'étais resté et puis vous ne souhaitiez que le voir et maintenant c'est chose faite.

"_Oui, mais je suis toujours là"_

- Malheureusement oui…, grogna le jeune homme.

L'héritier Malefoy se dirigea vers l'escalier, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Harry était père, cette nouvelle était plus qu'inattendue, Granger était probablement la mère ce qui était encore plus surprenant. Alors qu'il gravissait les premières marches qui le mèneraient à sa chambre, la voix de son père le stoppa dans son élan.

- Où étais-tu ?

Lucius n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils, son regard devint soudainement grave.

- Notre maître veut te voir.

Draco avait le sentiment qu'il passait plus de temps dans les appartements de Voldemort que dans les siens ce qui, à longtemps terme, risquait d'avoir des effets néfastes sur sa santé.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de son maître, l'admiration qu'il lui vouait, avait de tout temps surpassée la terreur qu'il inspirait à bon nombre de Mangemorts, mais depuis que James avait pris possession de son corps, Draco savait que toute l'admiration qu'il vouait au Mage Noir ne le sauverait pas si ce dernier apprenait son état.

Le jeune Malefoy frappa à la porte de son maître qui était toujours entourée des portraits de ses aïeuls. Voldemort était, comme à son habitude, installé sur son étrange fauteuil qui pouvait facilement être qualifié de trône. Narcissa était debout derrière leur maître et Draco eut le sentiment de rejouer la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt lors de son réveil. Seulement cette fois il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la pièce, seul Lucius et Narcissa étaient présents, mais Draco distingua une cinquième personne cachée dans l'ombre.

"_La pianiste…"_

Draco s'inclina respectueusement après que le Mage Noir lui ait fait signe d'approcher.

- Où étais-tu Draco ?, demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans lui accorder le droit de se redresser.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, il était probablement à deux doigts de subir une séance de torture et il savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas.

- Je suis allé chez Harry Potter…

Narcissa ravala une exclamation de dégout alors que Lucius se crispait légèrement. Tous au sein du Manoir Malefoy savaient qu'il était interdit de prononcer le nom du Survivant non pas pour la peur qu'il pouvait provoquer comme c'était le cas chez les sorciers avec celui de Voldemort mais parce qu'il déclenchait généralement des fureurs noires chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il valait mieux les éviter.

- Et qui t'as ordonné d'aller là bas ?

"_Tu vas avoir des ennuis gamin et je ne pourrais pas t'aider"_

Le cerveau de Draco se mit à tourner à plein régime, il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse, quelque chose de valable pour expliquer son geste.

Il savait que s'il n'était toujours pas soumis au Doloris c'était avant tout parce que Voldemort avait en tête l'acte irréfléchi qu'il avait eu dans le cimetière, mais sans raison acceptable son maître oublierait rapidement qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Rogue l'avait mis en garde à ce sujet et le jeune Malefoy regrettait soudainement de ne pas en avoir tenu compte. Alors qu'il sentait que son maître commençait à perdre patience, Draco eut une idée lumineuse, il venait de trouver une excuse et en même temps il allait assoir sa position de futur favori.

- Voyez-vous mon maître commença-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux, Je comprends que vous cherchiez à avilir Potter. Il est puissant et pourrait nous servir de bien des manières. Votre premier plan ayant échoué à cause de l'incompétence de ceux qui vous entourent j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé un moyen de mener à bien ce projet...

"_Qu'est ce que tu racontes gamin"_

- Saviez-vous que Potter à un fils ?

"_Ne fais pas ça gamin"_

Voldemort ne parut pas surpris par la nouvelle.

- Redresse-toi, ordonna-t-il

Draco obéit avant de reprendre.

- Je pense pouvoir vous apporter l'enfant, ainsi Potter serait à votre merci.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux, répondit le Mage Noir, s'il était si simple de mettre la main sur le morveux de Potter nous l'aurions déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Draco se permit de sourire à son maître, il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il lui était dévoué et qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

- Avec moi cela sera différent, affirma-t-il tranquillement.

"_Bâtard, tu comptes te servir de moi ?"_

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de Draco. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue avant de lui sourire.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre comment tu vas réussir…

Draco frissonna. Une lueur de désir semblait briller au font des yeux écarlates de son maître et s'il en jugeait par le regard sombre de Narcissa, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Je te laisse trois jours, termina le Mage avant de retourner s'assoir, passé ce délai, je serais obligé de te punir pour ton échec.

"_Tu es aussi faible que ton père"_

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête sans savoir s'il acquiesçait à la remarque de son maître ou à celle de James. Il sortit rapidement n'espérant qu'une chose regagner sa chambre pour être enfin tranquille.

**OoOoO**

Une fois seul, Draco se fixa dans le miroir de sa chambre mais détourna rapidement le regard. Qu'avait-il fait ? Un sentiment se rapprochant fortement de la honte lui étreignit le cœur. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait promis à son maître mais il savait que s'il ne lui obéissait pas il risquait de le payer de sa vie. La vision horrible des yeux de Crabbe flottant dans un bocal lui souleva alors le cœur. Il n'avait jamais été un héros et son instinct de survit lui ferait réellement faire n'importe quoi.

- James que dois-je faire murmura-t-il soudainement.

Le père de son ancien ennemi resta muet mais Draco ne lui en voulut pas pour autant, il comprenait cette réaction, lui-même ne supportait plus de se voir.

- Je suis désolé…

Draco n'avait pas du s'excuser plus d'une ou deux fois dans toute sa vie, mais pour la toute première fois, il le pensait vraiment. Alors que depuis une semaine il cherchait par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de son parasite il n'avait jamais était aussi triste de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre.

Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir alors que les mots qu'il avait dit à Daphné lors de leur dernier tête à tête lui revenaient en pleine face comme une violente gifle "Les Malefoy n'ont jamais de regrets."

Ce soir là Draco ne prit pas la peine de descendre dîner, il savait que sa future mission avait fait le tour du manoir et il ne se sentait pas le courage de subir les regards cruels des Mangemorts qui pour la plupart ne devaient pas croire en sa réussite. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua neuf heures le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre sous l'effet de la faim, il pensa une seconde à James qui devait avoir bien de la peine à ne pas lui demander d'aller manger un morceau, mais c'était une preuve que l'homme lui en voulait vraiment.

Des coups frappaient à la porte sortir Draco de ses mornes pensées. Il fut plus que surpris de voir son père entrer silencieusement après y avoir était invité. Lucius fit lentement le tour de la pièce, il s'arrêta une seconde devant le Nimbus 2001 posé sur l'une des étagères, souvenir d'un passé lointain où Draco aurait tout donné pour égaler le Survivant. Le patriarche des Malefoy regarda ensuite le diplôme de Chimicomagie obtenu avec mention quelques mois plutôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ?, questionna soudainement l'homme en se retournant vers son fils.

- Pardon ?, demanda Draco interloqué.

- D'abord tu sauves notre Maître en le protégeant d'une potion dont tu ignorais les probables effets et maintenant tu promets de ramener le fils de Potter au Manoir.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Tu cherches à prendre la place de ta mère ou bien la mienne? Tu veux devenir le nouveau favori avec autre chose que ton cul ?

Draco étouffa un hoquet de surprise, il n'avait jamais entendu son père utiliser une telle vulgarité.

- Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras, car tout sorcier que nous sommes nous ne pouvons pas effacer nos actes.

- Je fais ce que mon maître attend de moi, clama Draco cherchant probablement à se persuader lui-même.

- Etais-tu vraiment chez Potter parce que tu avais en tête de kidnapper son fils ?

- Bien sur, répondit sèchement Draco, pour quelle autre raison ?

Lucius plissa les yeux cherchant à lire dans le regard de son fils une trace de mensonge ou un indice sur la réelle présence du jeune homme à Woodford.

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Notre maître compte sur toi…

Draco regarda son père s'éloigner qui semblait étrangement déçu comme si son comportement lui faisait honte mais à qui n'aurait-il pas fait honte, s'en prendre à un enfant…

L'homme s'arrêta devant l'unique photo de la chambre. Elle représentait la promotion de Draco lors de leur septième année à Poudlard, à l'époque ou la vie ne les avait pas encore séparés, Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Pansy, Vincent, Grégory, Théodore, Daphné et Moon dont personne n'avait jamais su se rappeler le prénom souriait froidement à l'objectif. Le parfait groupe de Serpentards blasés.

Draco se demanda si son père se rendait compte que sur la photo il était entouré de Blaise et Millicent les deux seuls étudiants de cette année là à ne pas avoir embrassé la cause du Mage Noir.

- Dis lui que je me souviens des vacances de Noël…

Draco allait répliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas mais son père avait déjà disparu.

- Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

"_Il sait pour moi"_

Draco se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil face à son bureau.

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

"_Evidemment petit con"_

- Je me suis excusé que voulez-vous de plus. Mon maître m'aurait torturé si je n'avais pas trouvé une excuse valable…

"_Et que crois tu qu'il fera à mon petit-fils lorsqu'il l'aura sous la main et ensuite à mon fils quand il viendra récupérer son enfant"_

- Je suis désolé, répéta Draco alors que la colère de James enflait en lui mélangé à ses regrets.

Il resta un moment silencieux attendant que James se calme.

- Vous connaissiez mon père ?, demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

"_J'étais en première année et lui en cinquième, il était préfet et usait de son autorité à tord et à travers."_

Draco sourit en se revoyant lui-même terrifier et coller les élèves lors de ses rondes de nuit.

"_Cette nostalgie est agréable…"_

Le jeune homme se ressaisit et se renfrogna.

"_Je ne sais pas si tu as connu ton grand-père, mais il n'était pas un père aimant. Il laissait souvent son fils à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année, histoire de lui forger le caractère. Pour ma part je restais pour tenir compagnie à Remus qui avait été renié par ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa condition de lycanthrope… "_

- Vous étiez ami ?, demanda Draco incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa question.

"_Dire d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard qu'ils sont amis est un bien grand mot, mais un soir alors que je bravais une fois de plus le couvre feu, je suis tombé sur ton père"_

- Vous avez du avoir droit à une sacrée punition.

"_Non même pas parce que vois-tu ton père était en train de pleurer"_

- Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, s'insurgea Draco.

"_C'est ce qu'il disait aussi… Mais à quinze ans on a besoin de la reconnaissance et de la fierté de ses parents. Je suppose que tu le sais mieux que personne car après tout c'est pour cette raison que tu es devenu Mangemort"_

- Je suis Mangemort parce que je l'ai toujours voulu, s'énerva le jeune homme.

"_Tu l'as toujours voulu ou tes parents l'ont toujours voulu ?"_

- TAISEZ-VOUS !, hurla Draco.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Comment les Potter faisaient-ils pour toujours trouver les mots qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi mon père ne vous à pas collé, ligoté puis tué pour l'avoir vu faible.

"_J'ai su l'écouter et lui parler, c'est de ça dont il avait besoin mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas votre fort à vous les Serpentards"_

- Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Draco, mon père à toujours dit que les Gryffondors étaient à éviter.

"_Je suis un sang-pur et Lucius aimait à répéter que j'étais un faux Gryffondor. Personne n'a jamais remarqué que ton père et moi nous nous supportions et je le regrette. J'aurais peut-être pu l'aider et l'empêcher d'obéir à son père. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'élever face à la majorité, Gryffondors et Serpentards ne peuvent pas s'apprécier"_

Draco resta un instant silencieux, il revivait l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée, la haine des Sang-mêlés et des Sang-de-Bourbes, l'apologie de Voldemort, comment était-il possible qu'un tel homme ait eu un semblant d'amitié avec un Gryffondor.

- Mon père était fière de mon adhésion aux Mangemorts, je ne peux pas croire que vous disiez vrai…

"_Si tu veux te persuader que je mens c'est toi qui vois, mais à mon sens ton père est le premier Malefoy à avoir ouvert les yeux sur la stupidité de l'apologie des Sang-Purs, et si lui n'a pas eu le cran de se rebeller contre les siens, j'ose espérer que toi tu le feras."_

Draco se pris la tête entre les mains

- J'ai promis à mon maître que je ramènerais le fils de Potter et si je veux rester en vie il faut que je tienne parole… Bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

"_Il n'est plus temps de regretter, sache seulement que mon second vœux et de savoir mon fils heureux"_

**OoOoO**

La neige était tombée toute la nuit sur l'Angleterre et elle tombait encore augmentant sensiblement le l'épaisseur de la couche blanche qui recouvrait tout le pays. Draco ne prêtait pas attention aux flocons qui commençaient à recouvrir sa cape, il avait deux jours pour ramener le fils de Potter au Manoir Malefoy et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le jeune homme se tenait comme la veille devant le portail de la petite maison blanche où vivait le Survivant et sa famille.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait de ne pas voir un bataillon d'Aurors autour de la maison, sa petite visite de la veille avait pourtant du faire sensation au sein du Ministère et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pendant plusieurs heures le calme régna sur la maison et Draco se demanda s'il y avait encore âme qui vive chez les Potter.

Il sentait toujours la présence des sorts de protection mais personne n'était entré ni sorti depuis qu'il espionnait les lieux.

Vers onze heures la neige cessa enfin de tomber alors que la patience légendaire des Malefoy commençait à quitter Draco.

"_Tu devrais laisser tomber ton plan, rentrer et t'excuser à genoux devant ton maître" _

- Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

"_Que feras-tu si tu arrives à kidnapper se gosse ?"_

Draco resserra sa cape autour de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'aiderais à s'enfuir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

"_C'est complètement stupide"_

- J'essaie de me sauver la vie ainsi que celle de vos descendants…

"_Non pour le moment tu essaies de sauver ta peau en mettant celle de ma famille en danger"_

Draco ne répondit rien, la porte de la maison venait enfin de s'ouvrir. Liam, le fils d'Harry sortit un immense sourire aux lèvres. Deux têtes rousses sortirent juste après lui et Draco reconnu les jumeaux Weasley.

Finalement sa visite d'hier avait été prise au sérieux puisque l'enfant avait à présent deux gardes du corps.

- On fait un bonhomme de Neige, hurla Liam en sautant dans la neige à plusieurs reprises s'amusant des traces qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Les jumeaux scannaient le jardin d'un œil averti, Draco comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance d'approcher l'enfant qui ne resterait assurément plus sans surveillance.

- Georges…

Draco esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit l'interpelé se retourner et recevoir une boule de neige en plein visage.

- Attends que je t'attrape, s'exclama le jumeau attaqué en poursuivant l'enfant.

Pendant presque une heure Draco assista à une bataille acharnée entre le jeune Potter et George Weasley, son frère Fred s'était associé à Liam et au final, George se retrouva écrasé par son frère et l'enfant, criant grâce et avalant une bonne dose de neige.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione Granger fixait la scène d'un œil faussement sévère qui ne trompa personne. La seconde d'après une boule de neige envoyée par Fred la frôlait.

Ne voulant pas finir comme Georges la jeune femme battit en retraite sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

- Alors on le fait se bonhomme de neige ?

Liam acquiesça frappant furieusement dans ses mains.

En fin de journée Draco était au bord du suicide, il avait passé la journée la plus morne de touteson existence.

Il était près de dix-huit heures et le jardin était de nouveau désert, il ne restait plus que l'énorme statut de neige que les trois compères avaient construits. Comme l'avait prévu Draco Liam ne s'était pas retrouvé seul une seule seconde, chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait un peu ou s'approchait du portail l'un des jumeaux venait le chercher.

Il était à présent certain qu'il ne réussirait pas à mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était fixé, étrangement alors que cela aurait du le terrifier, il en était plutôt soulagé.

"_Nous n'avons pas vu Harry de la journée"_

Draco s'adossa à l'arbre près de lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

Les étoiles étaient nombreuses et pas un nuage ne venait les masquer signe qu'il risquait de geler pendant la nuit.

La remarque de James lui était déjà venu à l'esprit, il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione, Neville Londubat, Ron et une drôle de fille blonde qui semblait être sa petite amie ainsi que Remus Lupin qui semblait plus fatigué que jamais, même Minerva McGonagall était passé en milieu d'après midi mais le Survivant ne s'était pas montré. Draco en avait conclu qu'il avait du s'absenter pour la journée.

Alors qu'une rafale de vent lui fouettait le visage deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à plusieurs pas de lui, Draco renforça son sort de dissimulation et se jeta également un sort de silence.

Lorsque les deux individus s'approchèrent, le Mangemort reconnu immédiatement Potter et Blaise.

- …Que s'était un Mangemort blond qui leurs avait permis de se cacher, disait Harry alors que les deux hommes s'arrêtaient à quelques pas de Draco.

- Tu crois que c'était Draco ?

L'héritier Malefoy vit le Survivant hausser les épaules.

- Qui d'autre ? Elle n'a pas su lui donner d'âge parce qu'il portait un masque mais elle affirme qu'il était blond et qu'il n'agissait pas comme les autres, Nott, Rookwood et Dolohov ne doivent surement pas avoir sa classe.

Blaise hocha la tête avant de porter son regard sur sa maison.

- Evitons d'en reparler aux autres, Millicent et sa famille sont en sécurité maintenant. Comment supporte-t-elle le décès de son père ?

- Mal tu t'en doutes…, répondit Harry. Mais on est tous dans le même chaudron non ? C'est le risque quand on prend parti. En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir averti pour Malefoy, termina-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il me voulait.

- Ah la curiosité des Gryffondors, heureusement que ma transformation n'est pas complète.

Harry lui accorda un sourire sans réelle joie avant de reprendre son air sombre.

- Rentrons avant de se faire repérer par Hermione et qu'elle ne se demande pourquoi on tient un conseil dehors.

Blaise passa le portail et à peine eut-il fait deux pas que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit laissant passer un boulet de canon en pyjama.

- Papaaaa…

Liam sauta dans les bras de son père dans un mouvement qui devait être fréquent car parfaitement maitrisé. Harry avec l'élan de l'enfant lui fit faire deux tours dans les airs avant de le serrer contre son torse.

- Comment était ta journée ? demanda l'aîné à son fils.

- Super, George a mangé de la neige et Neville m'a donné une plante que j'ai mise dans ma chambre…

- Encore, murmura Harry alors que Blaise retenait un fou rire.

- On a fait un bonhomme de neige, y s'appelle Toby.

Harry avança en direction de la maison alors que Draco voyait sa dernière chance s'envoler.

- Papa, faut rentrer Toby, y va avoir peur la nuit tout seul, je suis sur qu'y serait mieux dans ma chambre…

- Mais si tu rentres Toby dans la maison, il va fondre.

Draco n'entendit pas la réplique de l'enfant mais il laissa échapper un sourire, Potter allait devoir batailler pour éviter que la chambre de son fils ne se transforme en piscine.

- Cette fois c'est vraiment fichu, murmura-t-il alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait sur Blaise.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jardin qu'il avait espionné et s'éloigna pour transplaner.

Par acquis de conscience il regarda une toute dernière fois en direction de la maison et s'aperçut que Liam était à la fenêtre fixant le jardin et plus particulièrement Toby.

Une idée lumineuse germa alors dans l'esprit du Mangemort qui n'avait pas été à envoyé Serpentard pour rien.

Il revint sur ses pas et d'un léger coup de baguette ensorcela le bonhomme de neige qui s'anima subitement.

Liam pencha sa tête sur le coté sûrement surpris de voir son œuvre lui faire des signes. D'un second sort Draco illumina les yeux de l'être des neiges lui fit faire d'autres signes à Liam dont la tête disparu soudainement de la fenêtre laissant place à un léger rideau.

Quelques seconde plus tard, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit et Liam toujours vêtu de son pyjama sortit de la maison. L'enfant s'arrêta une seconde et regarda la porte toujours ouverte hésitant probablement à prévenir quelqu'un.

Draco ordonna au bonhomme de neige de danser sur une musique imaginaire et Liam s'amusa de voir son Toby aussi ridicule. Il descendit lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son ami des neiges.

Draco en le voyant si près désactiva son sort de dissimulation et se plaça sous le lampadaire qui se trouvait devant la maison. Comme la veille Liam hurla un papi James qui par chance n'alerta personne. L'enfant s'approcha du portail.

- T'es revenu avec Papi James… Y faut qu'j'aille chercher papa parce qu'y veut pas me croire.

Draco lui sourit gentiment, sous le charme Liam s'approcha encore un peu.

- Le mieux c'est qu'tu viennes avec moi.

L'enfant ouvrit rapidement le portail et attrapa la main de Draco. Une seconde après se geste Harry était sur le perron. Comprenant qu'il devait agir vite Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de Liam et transplana.

La dernière image qu'il vit fut celle d'Harry s'élançant dans sa direction une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

**OoOoO**

Draco apparut juste devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy.

Son premier geste fut d'attraper Liam sous les aisselles, de le caler sur l'une de ses hanches et de franchir l'immense portail de la propriété.

Pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant sept ans, Draco connaissait le caractère impulsif du Survivant et il craignait que l'ancien Gryffondor ait décidé de le suivre. Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri protégé par les sorts anti-intrusion mis en place par Voldemort, il reposa l'enfant.

Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir suivi.

Il baissa les yeux vers Liam s'attendant à le trouver en pleure, mais l'enfant fixait simplement la bâtisse qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée de graviers d'un œil serein.

"_Dis lui quelque chose…"_

Draco chercha pendant plusieurs secondes les mots justes qui pourraient rassurer Liam, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il soudain.

L'enfant le regarda avant de sourire.

- Non.

Etonné Draco se demanda si Liam était aussi inconscient que ne l'était son père lorsqu'à onze ans il avait eu l'idée stupide de s'attaquer au professeur Quirrell.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

L'enfant osa un sourcil perplexe avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son kidnappeur.

- Tu es un Mangemort ?

- Oui répondit sèchement Draco espérant apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux trop verts de l'enfant.

Contrairement à toute attente, le fils d'Harry tendit une main vers Draco qui s'accroupit pour se retrouver à son niveau.

L'enfant laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Draco qui se trouva pétrifié par ce geste si plein de confiance. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'impression d'être devant Potter et un sentiment de malaise lui tordit l'estomac

- Si t'es un Mangemort, pourquoi t'as pas la lueur ?

- La lueur ? Quelle lueur ?, demanda Draco retrouvant la parole.

- Papa dit toujours que les Mangemorts ont une lueur dans le regard et que c'est cette lueur qui lui permet de distinguer ceux à qui il peut faire confiance, annonça calmement l'enfant

- Ton père a dis ça ? demanda-t-il surpris

Draco se redressa et attrapa la main de l'enfant avant de prendre la direction du manoir.

- Oui et il dit que cette lueur ne l'a jamais trompé… Sauf pour…

- Sauf pour ?, incita le Mangemort curieux d'en apprendre plus.

- Toi t'as pas la lueur, répondit simplement Liam. Et t'es un ami de Papi James.

La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre Pansy.

Un sourire malsain éclaira le visage de la jeune femme quand elle reconnu Draco et l'enfant qui l'accompagnait.

- Elle, elle a la lueur, couina l'enfant alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Liam se cacha dans les jambes de Draco qui regarda Pansy s'approcher comme si elle était une menace.

- Tu l'as trouvé, s'extasia la jeune femme en tournant autour de Draco comme un chat jouant avec sa proie.

- Ne le touche pas, gronda le jeune homme alors qu'elle essayait d'attraper l'épaule de l'enfant.

Vexée, Pansy fronça les sourcils mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Elle savait qu'en ramenant le fils de Potter, Draco venait d'accéder à un poste dont elle-même ne pouvait que rêver.

Le petit groupe entra dans le Manoir sans que Liam n'ait lâché Draco.

"_Tu ne vois pas qu'il est terrorisé, dis lui quelque chose avant qu'il éclate en sanglots" _

Le Mangemort repoussa légèrement l'enfant, qui tremblait comme une feuille depuis que Pansy était arrivée.

Se mettant de nouveau à son niveau il lui attrapa les mains et le fixa intensément.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas avoir peur… Tant que je suis avec toi, je te protègerais.

"_On dirait presque que tu y crois"_

Pansy regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais, probablement impressionnée par le ton de Draco, elle se demandait à n'en pas douter s'il n'était pas un peu trop sincère.

- Allons voir notre maître, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas avoir requis ta présence, répondit le jeune homme.

Liam laissa échapper un maigre sourire heureux de voir la méchante femme partir, froissée d'être ainsi évincée de la gloire de Draco.

L'héritier Malefoy prit la direction des appartements du Mage Noir espérant que son maître lui accorderait la surveillance de celui qu'il qualifiait déjà comme son petit protégé.

Une fois de plus Draco se trouvait à genoux face à son maître. Tout près de lui il entendait Liam sangloter, ce qui n'était pas étonnant sachant l'effet que le Mage provoquait chez les adultes.

Draco espérait simplement que les pleures de l'enfant n'allaient pas énerver son maître qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

- Relève-toi Draco et laisse-moi te féliciter.

"_Est-ce que ta mère essaie de tuer d'un regard ?"_

Le jeune homme obéit et immédiatement l'enfant s'accrocha à l'une de ses jambes provoquant l'hilarité du Mage.

Les quelques Mangemorts présents se permirent un sourire mais Draco lui craignait surtout que le comportement de l'enfant ne paraisse suspect aux yeux de certains.

- Comment as-tu fais ?, demanda le Mage.

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsque son maître reprit.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance du moment que tu as réussi là où mes plus fidèles échouent depuis cinq ans. Crabbe, emmène cet enfant aux cachots et enferme-le.

"_Oh non… Pas les cachots à cet âge…"_

Draco perçut un mouvement du coté de Severus alors que le père de Vincent s'approchait.

- Maître, s'imposa soudain l'héritier des Malefoy, je n'ai que moyennement confiance en certains de vos sujets. Après les risques que j'ai encourus pour vous ramener cet enfant, je n'aimerais pas qu'il file entre les doigts d'un incompétent.

Le regard de Draco se fixa sur Crabbe alors qu'un rire s'élevait parmi les Mangemorts.

- Il est vrai que la famille Crabbe n'est plus ce qu'elle était, répondit le Mage. Que proposes-tu ?

- Je souhaite veiller sur cet enfant, répondit-il avec assurance.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Draco savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en exposant son souhait au Mage Noir, mais il espérait ainsi vérifier le niveau d'influence qu'il avait atteint et indiquer à tous, en cas de réponse positive de leur maître, qu'il était le nouveau favori.

- C'est une tâche de subalterne !, s'étonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Aucune des tâches que vous souhaitez m'accorder ne me parait moins importante que les autres, mon maître.

"_Comment peux-tu paraitre aussi soumis…"_

Voldemort parut satisfait de cette réponse et fit signe à Crabbe de s'éloigner.

- Et bien soit, je t'accorde le droit de t'occuper de cette… chose.

Draco sentit l'enfant le relâcher légèrement signe de soulagement.

- Tu t'occuperas également de faire venir Potter.

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître et poussa Liam en direction de la sortie. L'enfant fit quelques pas puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il remarquait Lucius et Severus installaient dans leurs fauteuils habituels, il fit un écart pour se diriger vers eux mais Draco le retint avant qu'il ne s'éloigne plus. Le jeune Malefoy regarda son père et son ancien Professeur de Potions avant de revenir sur Liam qui souriait toujours.

Un doute s'installa dans son esprit mais il préféra le mettre de coté, il aurait le temps de repenser à cet étrange comportement plus tard.

Liam regarda un elfe de maison poser un plateau repas sur l'unique table de la chambre où il se trouvait. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que cette assiette fumante lui était destinée car il n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas de midi et il était affamé.

Draco attendit patiemment qu'Hygie quitte la pièce avant de s'adresser à l'enfant.

- Je suis sur que tu dois être mort de faim…

"_C'est pas le seul mais tout le monde se fout de mon avis"_

Un hochement de tête répondit à Draco.

- Tu vas rester ici. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes cette chambre sans moi, quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?

Un second hochement de tête répondit au jeune homme.

- Ma chambre communique avec la tienne, je vais aller prendre une douche, pendant ce temps mange un morceau et n'ouvre à personne. Je suis sérieux… d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Liam.

"_Si tu ne le traumatises pas avant la fin de son séjour ici tu auras de la chance" _

Lorsque Draco fut seul dans sa chambre il appela Hygie et lui demanda de veiller sur le jeune garçon. Il espérait que personne n'ait la subite envie de voir l'enfant du Survivant mais il en doutait.

**OoOoO**

En se glissant sous la douche, le dernier de Malefoy poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Pour le moment tout ce passait bien, il avait écrit une courte missive à Harry Potter lui indiquant que son fils était au Manoir Malefoy et qu'il était attendu demain matin.

S'il se présentait seul et sans baguette, son fils serait libéré.

Draco espérait secrètement que le fait de libérer son fils rendrait Harry heureux accomplissant ainsi le second vœu de James, mais il craignait surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres refuse de libérer l'enfant qui était l'unique moyen de pression qu'il possédait sur le Survivant.

"_Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec ce petit"_

- Je ne compte pas m'en faire un ami grogna Draco en lissant ses cheveux en arrière.

"_Il est loin d'être bête, il t'a cerné au premier coup d'œil"_

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

"_Tu n'as pas la lueur gamin"_

Draco sortit de la douche et noua une serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Cette histoire de lueur n'est qu'une invention de votre fils.

"_Je ne crois pas… La cruauté est un trait de personnalité qui existe bel et bien"_

Le jeune Mangemort ne répondit pas. Il s'habilla rapidement et entra dans la chambre qui aurait du être celle de son frère ou de sa sœur, ce qui était assez étrange sachant que les Malefoy étaient fils unique depuis sept générations.

Il découvrit Liam endormi sur le lit. Il s'approcha et regarda le visage angélique de l'enfant se demandant si lui aussi aurait un jour la chance d'avoir un enfant aussi beau avec la femme que ses parents lui choisiraient. Il porta l'enfant qui accrocha tout naturellement ses bras autour de son cou et tira sur les couvertures pour pouvoir le glisser entre les draps.

L'enfant battit des paupières et fixa Draco troublé par le sommeil et surpris de ne pas voir son père.

- Papa me raconte toujours une histoire, murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

"_Tu es en train de t'attacher à lui"_

- Taisez-vous !

Draco sortit de la chambre après avoir éteint toutes les torches.

Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit le livre des âmes.

Il ne désespérait pas d'apprendre comment endormir James.

**OoOoO**

Les heures filèrent sans que Draco ne s'en aperçoive. Le livre qu'il lisait était intéressant et ne relatait que quatre cas de possession comme la sienne.

Deux des personne qui avaient été possédées avaient du vivre avec l'âme du défunt jusqu'à leur mort ce qui avait grandement inquiété Draco qui se voyait mal supporter James pendant les soixante prochaines années, le troisième cas avait réussi avec l'aide d'une potion à base d'essence de Détraqueur à détruire l'âme ce qui effraya encore plus Draco qui n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à celui qu'il continuait de qualifié de parasite et enfin le quatrième cas était le seul à être parvenu, après plus de vingt ans, à se libérer de l'âme qui le tourmentait.

Draco avait également appris pourquoi Liam était le seul à être capable voir James. Sans surprise cela venait du fait que Liam était pur, ne connaissant ni le mal ni la souffrance, il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'était la mort et pour cette raison il était capable de voir l'âme du défunt, comme un ami qui aurait suivit Draco partout.

Un cri déchirant brisa le silence et Draco sursauta, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule qui indiquait trois heures avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où dormait Liam.

Il découvrit le garçonnet en larmes appelant sans relâche son père.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?, demanda Draco en serrant le corps tremblant de l'enfant.

- Il… Il… voulait tuer… tuer Papa. Ses yeux étaient… rouges et il avait des… grandes mains… pleines de griffes.

Draco resserra son étreinte comprenant que Liam parlait de Voldemort.

- Calme-toi, il n'est pas là, tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

- Pourquoi… tu m'as éloigné… de mon papa ?

"_Bonne question"_

Draco prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre, il l'installa dans son lit et le cala contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'étais obligé de le faire… N'oublie pas que tant que je suis là tu ne crains rien. Tu reverras ton père demain.

Draco ne mentait pas et il sentit l'enfant se calmer et regagner les bras de Morphée, profitant de la faiblesse occasionnée par le sommeil, il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de son ennemi de toujours.

- Je regrette aussi de t'avoir séparé de ta mère, murmura-t-il.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et Draco crut qu'il s'était déjà rendormi, mais après plusieurs secondes la petite voix s'éleva à nouveau.

- J'ai plus de maman…

"_Bravo, pour la délicatesse tu repasseras"_

Draco grimaça.

- Est-ce qu'elle est partie au ciel ?

- Papa dit que non, mais pour moi… c'est le cas.

Dire que Draco était choqué d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche d'un enfant de cet âge était un euphémisme.

Il aurait tout donné pour savoir qui était cette femme qui avait su séduire le survivant mais n'avait pas su se faire aimer de son propre fils.

La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus régulière et Draco resserra son étreinte il replaça les quelques mèches de cheveux miels qui tombaient devant les yeux clos de Liam. Il espérait réellement que l'enfant retrouverait sa liberté même s'il savait qu'elle coûterait celle de Potter.

Le lendemain matin une sensation de chatouillis réveilla Draco qui refusa d'ouvrir les yeux tant il se sentait accablé de fatigue.

Il était resté éveillé jusqu'à plus de quatre heures et il avait le sentiment que cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qui avait fermé les yeux.

La sensation de caresse qui l'avait éveillé recommença et cette fois le jeune homme ne put l'ignorer. Il sentait parfaitement des doigts glisser sur son avant bras retraçant vraisemblablement la marque des ténèbres apposée par son maître.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil Draco distingua une tête totalement ébouriffée. Il creusa dans son esprit ensommeillé pour se souvenir de la veille. L'image d'un Liam en pleure qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre lui revint immédiatement.

Il retira brusquement son bras et posa un regard courroucé sur l'enfant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, gronda-t-il méchamment.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu, répondit l'enfant nullement effrayé, même Grincheux n'a jamais voulu me montrer la sienne.

- Grincheux, s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, répondit Liam en sautant du lit, comme le nain dans Blanche Neige, mais faut pas lui dire il aime pas.

Draco secoua la tête se demandant si le fils de Potter n'avait pas perdu la tête pendant la nuit.

"_Il parle d'un dessin animé Moldu, tu ne peux pas comprendre"_

- HYGIE, hurla le jeune homme.

L'elfe apparut un plateau à la main, une tenue pour Liam dans l'autre.

Alors que Liam commençait à dévorer un croissant, Draco attrapa le livre des âmes qu'il ouvrit à la page de la veille.

"_Tu devrais arrêter de chercher"_

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"_Je sais comment te faire plaisir, il te faut des fleurs d'Amiasios"_

Le jeune homme claqua violemment le livre qu'il lisait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Alors vous saviez comment faire depuis le début et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Tu parles à Papi James ?, demanda Liam en reposant son bol.

Draco le regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la moustache de chocolat qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi je le vois mais je l'entends pas ?

Le Mangemort haussa les épaules se demandant si tous les enfants posaient autant de question.

- Et je suis sensé faire quoi de ses fleurs ? demanda-t-il ensuite à James.

"_Les boire en tisane, cela endormira ma présence mais pour une faible durée"_

Liam en était à son deuxième verre de jus d'orange lorsque Hygie entra dans la chambre, il s'inclina devant son maître ce qui étonna le fils d'Harry qui n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison agir comme ça.

- Le maître vous attend, Harry Potter est arrivé.

Liam poussa un cri de joie sortit rapidement de la chambre, Draco couru derrière lui et le rattrapa au milieu du couloir.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne dois pas sortir de la chambre.

- Mais papa est là, plaida l'enfant.

Draco souleva Liam et reprit la direction de sa chambre.

- Peu importe tu ne sors pas sans moi tu pourrais…

Un bruit de verre brisé fit sursauter les deux hommes. Draco se tourna en direction de l'escalier et aperçut Daphné le visage crispé qui les regardait sans bouger. Il distingua à ses pieds les morceaux de ce qui devait être un vase.

Draco savait parfaitement que la jeune fille l'avait dénoncé à leur maître le jour où elle lui avait dit où vivait Potter aussi s'éclipsa-t-il sans un regard de plus.

- Maintenant tu vas aller prendre une douche et te changer avec ce que t'a apporté Hygie.

- Papa il m'aide toujours quand je prends ma douche parce que le shampoing ça pique les yeux.

"_Les joies de la paternité"_

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Gagné par la nostalgie de James il accompagna néanmoins l'enfant dans la salle de bain.

**OoOoO**

Draco se demandait si la décoration des appartements de Voldemort était réellement hideuse où s'il était simplement dégoûté par ce qu'il y voyait chaque fois qu'il y était invité.

Il était posté derrière le siège de son maître, à la place qui était d'ordinaire celle de sa mère, l'une de ses mains reposait sur le dossier de son maître alors que l'autre serrait dans une étreinte rassurante l'épaule de Liam qui se tenait près de lui.

La salle était bondée, même certains Mangemorts ne vivant pas au Manoir avaient été conviés et Draco se sentait mal à l'aise face à tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Il savait parfaitement ce que pensaient la plupart des partisans présents, la place qu'il occupait parlé pour lui et Draco sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres.

Narcissa réduite au simple rang d'officier supérieur, tout comme sa sœur Bellatrix, fixait son fils d'un regard haineux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et tous les regards dévièrent dans cette direction. Escorté de Lucius et Rogue, les uniques lieutenants du mage, Harry avançait la tête haute défiant du regard tout ceux qui osaient le dévisager.

Liam poussa un petit glapissement et s'élança vers son père. Il fut rapidement retenu par Draco qui posa un genou à terre avant de lui murmurer de rester calme.

L'enfant hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de reporter son regard sur son père qui avait assisté à la scène sans bouger.

- Comme c'est _touchant, _s'exclama le Mage Noir.

Draco frissonna en remarquant le regard du Survivant se durcir, il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de haine que même Liam sembla un instant effrayé par son père.

Le survivant attendait, stoïque, balayant la pièce du regard puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Pansy et Daphné. Si la première était égale à elle-même, la seconde était particulièrement en beauté vêtue d'une magnifique robe de sorcière bleue.

- Alors Harry Potter, on rend visite à un vieil ennemi ?, demanda le Lord.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là alors épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, répondit Harry avec insolence. Le deal était clair, mon fils contre moi…

"_Il est fou…"_

Plus personne n'osait bouger, le ton employé par le Survivant avait pétrifié l'ensemble des Mangemorts qui attendaient avec impatience la réaction de leur maître.

- Il est surprenant de constater, commença le Mage, que six années n'ont pas effacé ton impétuosité, mais je remédierais à cela. Je te plierais à ma volonté.

- Si cette pensée peu vous rassurer…

- Lucius apporte le moi, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lentement, l'aîné des Malefoy s'éloigna du prisonnier et s'approcha de son maître. Posant un genou à terre, il lui tendit un petit écrin en velours brun.

Le Lord ouvrit consciencieusement la petite boite et en sortit un bracelet relié à une bague par deux chaînes.

Il tapa à deux reprises sur le fermoir du bijou qui s'ouvrit de lui-même.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est, Harry Potter.

- Non, Tom Jedusor…

Le Mage Noir du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tuer immédiatement le jeune insolent.

- C'est un Manglogle… et saurais-tu quel est son utilité, Harry Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Ton éducation Moldu fait de toi un piètre sorcier…

- Devant lequel vous tremblez, se défendit le jeune homme.

- _Endoloris_, hurla le Mage Noir.

Harry s'écroula pliant sous la douleur, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas reçu ce sortilège impardonnable mais il n'oublierait jamais dans qu'elle circonstance il avait reçu le premier. La douleur s'arrêta et Rogue le releva d'une forte poigne.

- Ne sois pas effronté Harry Potter, je n'ai jamais tremblé devant personne.

- Vous semblez déjà avoir oublié Dumbledore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la main comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'un insecte gênant.

- Les morts ne méritent pas qu'on leur prête attention, répondit-il. Pour ton information, les Manglogles sont des brides magie. Une fois en place, ta puissance magique sera atténuée, tu ne pourras plus utiliser de sort sans que je n'en sois prévenu et chaque fois que tu le feras tu souffriras du doloris. En d'autres termes, Harry Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. Draco vient ici.

L'interpelé s'éloigna de Liam pour s'approcher de son maître.

D'un signe de main le Lord indiqua à Daphnée de prendre sa place et la jeune fille s'exécuta à contrecœur. A l'instant où elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, Harry sembla se réveiller. D'un mouvement de main, il envoya Daphné contre un mur et la maintint à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

- Ne touche pas à MON fils.

Lucius plaqua Harry au sol et Rogue attrapa Liam qui s'était précipité vers son père dès qu'il s'était sentit libre.

- De la magie sans baguette, s'exclama le Mage Noir un sourire aux lèvres, je serais presque impressionné.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry, le Manglogle serrait dans sa main. A cet instant plus que jamais il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui avait amené Harry à sa perte.

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, James n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'il ressentait.

Son père avant lui avait eu l'idée de se rebeller contre l'idéologie stupide de leur maître et maintenant que le jeune homme savait que son père n'avait peut-être pas voulu cet avenir pour lui il regrettait d'avoir adhérer aux Mangemorts.

Draco encra ses yeux à ceux d'Harry qui lui tendit son poigné, il fit glisser la bague au majeur du jeune homme et accrocha le bracelet.

Pendant une seconde Draco cru que le Manglogle n'avait aucun effet sur le Survivant, mais le visage de ce dernier se crispa soudain, des gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur ses tempes et Draco comprit qu'il devait souffrir atrocement, seul sa fierté devait l'empêcher de hurler.

Les jambes du Survivant cédèrent et Draco le rattrapa au moment où il s'effondrait.

- Mon fils…, murmura Harry avant de perdre connaissance.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pauvre Draco, il avait déjà un Potter à gérer et voilà que maintenant il en a deux... Si sa santé mentale survit à ça il aura de la chance.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir**

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Sa haine**

Pour la dixième fois, Draco se retourna et frappa violemment son oreiller. Depuis plus de deux heures il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et son lit ne lui avait jamais paru si inconfortable.

La soirée avait été riche en évènement et le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à calmer l'énervement qu'il ressentait depuis que Voldemort lui avait confié la garde de Potter. Pourquoi était-il condamné à surveiller les membres de cette maudite famille ?

Heureusement, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avait cédé à toutes ses exigences au sujet du prisonnier, cela avait étonné plus d'un Mangemort, mais Draco n'était pas honoré par cette marque de confiance.

Il doutait.

Les paroles de Liam lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, "il n'avait pas la lueur", et celles de James leurs faisaient écho, "avait-il toujours voulu être un Mangemort ou avait-il simplement cherché la fierté de ses parents".

Une seule chose parvenait à l'apaiser, Liam était en sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient en effet demandé à Rogue de le relâcher dans le centre ville de Woodford, prétextant qu'il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

Connaissant les effets du Manglogle, Draco comprenait l'assurance du Mage Noir. Harry n'était plus un danger et d'ici quelques temps il se plierait à Voldemort.

"_Gamin, tu devrais dormir, ta journée de demain risque de ne pas être facile"_

Draco se retourna encore une fois et fixa le plafond.

- Pourquoi ?

"_Tu crois peut-être que mon fils va t'obéir bien sagement maintenant que son fils est en sécurité" _

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de communication derrière laquelle Potter devait dormir.

- Il n'a pratiquement plus aucun pouvoir et le peu de Magie qu'il peut faire le terrasserait de douleur. Que pourrait-il bien faire ?, s'étonna Draco.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'esprit du Mangemort en même temps qu'une sonnerie stridente provenant du sort de surveillance que le jeune homme avait lancé sur la chambre voisine.

"_Première tentative"_

Draco se leva d'un bon et couru vers la porte qui resta fermée lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir. Il jeta un _Alohomora_ mais la poigné resta bloqué. Sachant qu'il finirait écartelé si son prisonnier réussissait à s'enfuir l'ancien Serpentard lança un _Destructum_ sur la porte qui vola en éclat ainsi que la chaise qui la maintenait bloquée.

En un coup d'œil Draco remarqua la fenêtre ouverte et le Survivant debout sur la corniche.

- Potter qu'est ce que tu fous ? Reviens là !, ordonna le Mangemort.

- Je préfère crever que d'être l'esclave d'un cinglé, répondit le Survivant en fixant dangereusement le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Draco paniqua une seconde se demandant si Potter avait réellement l'intention de sauter.

- Bordel descend de là, tu crois quoi ? Que le suicide va te sauver ? Penses à ton fils, tenta-t-il espérant le faire réagir.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui, tout est de ta faute après tout.

"_Là il n'a pas tord"_

- Vous, fermez là, gronda Draco.

Harry tourna un regard étrange vers son ennemi de toujours ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de cette réplique mais Draco reprit de plus belle.

- Bon maintenant Potter arrête de faire l'enfant et reviens là.

L'inquiétude commençait à gagner le Mangemort qui lisait une détermination sans borne dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Navré Malefoy mais je retourne voir mon fils…

Harry fit deux pas chassé sur le coté pour s'éloigner de son geôlier qui se penchait à présent par la fenêtre pour le voir.

- Sans Magie tu risques la mort en sautant. J'ai parlé en ta faveur, obéis à mon maître et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

- Tu ne comprends pas Malefoy… Je ne me soumettrais jamais.

- IMPERO…

Draco se sentit tirer en arrière et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres qui était accompagné de son père, et de Bartemius Croupton Jr.

Harry entra docilement dans la chambre et resta stoïque devant le Mage Noir qui posait sur Draco un regard plus que mécontent.

- Tu ne sortiras de cette chambre que lorsque je te ferais appeler, gronda Voldemort. Je suis extrêmement déçu, Draco.

Le Mage Noir sortit de la chambre sans un regard supplémentaire pour lui suivi d'un Harry aussi docile qu'un petit chien suivant son maître.

Le dernier des Malefoy tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant plus d'une demie heure, il n'avait pas été capable de garder plus d'une journée les faveurs de son maître. Pourtant cet état de fait ne le gênait pas plus que cela, par contre savoir que Potter était entre les mains du Mage lui tordait l'estomac car il savait que tout était de sa faute.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas le tuer, il est bien trop fière de l'avoir à sa merci"_

Draco se jeta sur son lit et posa un bras devant ses yeux, il resta ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire le silence.

- Il aurait mieux valu qu'il le tue, marmonna-t-il.

Ni Draco ni James n'eurent de peine à reconnaitre l'auteur des hurlements qui résonnèrent dans le Manoir durant le reste de la nuit, et lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau entendre, les deux hommes ne se réjouirent pas, ils savaient que les tortures n'avaient pas cessé mais qu'Harry n'avait simplement plus assez de force pour hurler.

**OoOoO**

Il était plus de dix heures lorsque Narcissa frappa à la porte de chambre de son fils. Le jeune homme était près depuis plusieurs heures et attendait avec impatience l'émissaire qui le mènerait à son maître pour qu'il reçoive sa punition.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir sa mère mais finalement cela ne l'étonnait guère, elle avait probablement repris sa place de favorite et en profitait, comme à son habitude.

Dans les couloirs du Manoir tous deux croisèrent plusieurs Mangemorts qui saluèrent la jeune femme mais ignorèrent son fils, même Pansy passa près d'eux comme si le jeune homme n'était rien de plus qu'un elfe de maison.

Draco ne ressentit aucune peine ni honte, il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser les partisans de Voldemort, seul le cas de Potter l'intéressait.

Il entra dans les appartements du Mage Noir la tête haute, la pièce était presque aussi pleine que la veille lors de l'arrivée de Potter et Draco se demanda comment le jeune homme avait tenu car lui-même était plus qu'inquiet du sort qui l'attendait.

Il avait déjà assisté à la chute de certains partisans qui avaient déçu le Maître et il s'imagina facilement Vincent dans la même position que lui quelques semaines plutôt.

Draco s'agenouilla devant Voldemort alors que sa mère prenait sa place habituelle.

- Debout, ordonna le maître.

Le jeune homme obéit et vit le Mage Noir se lever et s'approcher de lui. D'un geste sec l'héritier de Salazar gifla Draco qui s'écroula.

"_Bordel, sa brûle"_

Draco sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue.

Le mage lui avait griffé le visage, mais le jeune homme se moquait totalement de la douleur. Il cherchait comment s'en sortir et il espérait que ses actions de ces derniers jours lui donneraient encore assez d'influence pour avoir le droit de s'expliquer.

Le fait que Voldemort lui-même s'occupe de le punir était une marque d'importance qui laissait Draco espérer.

- Relève-toi.

Une fois de plus Draco obéit et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du Lord comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Je n'éprouve aucune joie à te punir…

"_Mais bien sur, tout le monde te croit"_

- …Mais tu m'as déçu et je n'aime pas être déçu. Je ne souhaite pas avoir à te punir de nouveau alors tu vas aller faire un tour aux cachots et Narcissa s'est proposée pour te rappeler comment il est nécessaire de traiter les prisonniers.

Draco imagina facilement sa mère le fouettant jusqu'au sang un sourire aux lèvres avant de lui envoyer plusieurs sorts de torture.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas accepter sa punition sans réagir, ce n'était pas d'en ses habitudes. S'il arrivait à retrouver une partie de la confiance de son maître alors il pourrait sauver Harry. Cette simple pensée le fit sourire, sauver Harry était devenu une priorité, c'était à hurler de rire pour quiconque les avait connu à Poudlard.

- Mon Maitre me permet-il de m'expliquer ?, demanda-t-il alors que le Mage regagnait sa place.

Un mouvement d'indignation secoua les Mangemort et Draco distingua parfaitement son père se crisper.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu veux qu'il nous tue sur place ?"_

- Comment oses-tu ?, s'énerva Narcissa. Insolent, notre Maître n'a que faire de tes explications.

- Tais-toi Narcissa, répondit le Mage, ton fils a le courage de ses opinions et je serais fâché de le punir si ses actes ont une raison d'être. Il a agit plus que bravement ses derniers jours.

Draco s'inclina en signe de remerciement avant de se lancer dans le petit discours qui lui était soudainement venu à l'esprit.

- J'ai eu la malchance de côtoyer Potter pendant sept ans lors de nos études à Poudlard et durant cette période j'ai pu constater une chose. Potter à une tendance dangereuse à accorder son pardon et sa confiance. En agissant de manière aussi laxiste hier alors qu'un simple sort aurait pu venir à bout de cet être faible, j'ai simplement cherché à gagner cette confiance. Tout comme j'ai su amadouer le fils, je suis certain de faire de Potter votre serviteur. Imaginez le monde sorcier à vos pieds lorsqu'ils verront que vous avez réduit leur soi-disant sauveur au rang d'esclave obéissant.

"_Vas-y flatte son égo il adore ça"_

- Votre Grandeur est déjà toute puissante, et avilir Potter ferait de vous le Roi du monde sorcier, continua Draco. Mon but n'était que de venir en aide à votre ascension.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux une seconde et Draco sentit son crâne picoter, son maître était en train de le sonder et aussi tôt James monta un mur invisible dans l'esprit de son hôte.

- Tu parles bien Draco, et après ces quelques jours je ne peux faire autrement que de t'accorder ma confiance…

Draco poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

- … Mais si tu me déçois encore, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

- Je ne vous décevrez plus mon maître et si malgré ma volonté cela venait à se reproduire, je mettrais moi-même fin à mes jours.

"_Dis pas des choses pareil…"_

- Voilà le genre de paroles que j'aime à entendre.

Draco eut un sourire triomphant qu'il accorda en premier lieu à sa mère avant de le poser sur l'ensemble des Mangemort présents. Il n'était pas en encore né le jour qui verrait la disgrâce d'un Malefoy.

**OoOoO**

Draco fit signe au Mangemort qui gardait la geôle de Potter de lui ouvrir. Ce dernier obéit rapidement et lorsque la porte grinça une odeur nauséabonde, mélange de moisi et de sang, leva le cœur du jeune homme.

Il avança jusqu'au centre du cachot et leva sa torche pour distinguer le Sauveur du Monde sorcier maintenu debout par de lourdes chaines.

- T'es venu te faire plaisir ?, marmonna Harry alors que Draco s'approchait de lui.

- Non je suis venu t'aider, répondit l'ancien Serpentard en donnant un coup de baguette sur les menottent qui s'ouvrirent libérant les poignets du prisonnier.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, répondit le Survivant en s'écroulant dans les bras de Draco.

"_Il est aussi têtu que sa mère." _

Draco détacha la cape de sorcier qu'il avait pris pour se protéger du froid des cachots et la posa sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps du blessé et prit la direction de la chambre mitoyenne à la sienne.

En chemin il croisa Severus une mallette à la main. Le maître de potion avait proposé à Draco de l'aider à soigner Potter et le jeune Mangemort avait immédiatement accepté craignant que les blessures du Survivant ne dépassent ses compétences.

Draco allongea Harry sur les couvertures et grimaça. A la lumière du jour les blessures étaient nettement plus impressionnantes. Il déboutonna la chemise ensanglantée du jeune homme dévoilant son torse lacéré de plaies. Les coups de fouet avaient abimé la chair en profondeur. En continuant son examen Draco constata que le poignet du jeune homme formait un angle effrayant avec le bras.

Severus poussa légèrement Draco et palpa les cotes du blessé. Harry gémit de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Il tendit sa main valide en direction de l'ancien professeur de Poudlard et murmura une phrase que Draco n'eut aucune peine à entendre.

- Severus… j'ai mal…, aide-moi…

"_Houlà, il doit avoir une commotion pour demander de l'aide à Rogue… à moins que…"_

Le maître de potion toussa, gêné, avant de se tourner vers Draco qui le scruta du regard. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'intervention de James pour comprendre que les paroles d'Harry n'étaient pas anodines.

- Il a au minimum deux côtes cassées, son poignet est dans le même état, cela devrait être assez facilement soignable mais le Manglogle va ralentir la guérison des plaies. Je vous laisse cet onguent, il faut l'appliquer deux fois par jour jusqu'à la cicatrisation. Et pensez à en mettre sur votre joue si vous ne voulez pas garder de vilaines cicatrices.

Draco ne répondit pas gardant le regard fixé sur l'homme qu'il avait toujours cru fidèle au Mage Noir.

- Vous êtes un espion ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Monsieur Malefoy cessez de dire n'importe quoi je vous prie.

L'image de Liam souriant en le découvrant dans les appartements du Mage Noir lui revint à l'esprit ainsi que le jour où il l'avait entendu parler tout seul dans son bureau.

Draco s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt à la façon dont l'homme lui avait conseillé de mentir à leur Maître lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était possédé par l'esprit de James.

Ne voulant pas mettre son ancien professeur plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà le jeune Malefoy n'insista pas mais se promit de lui en reparler quand il aurait le temps.

"_Qui l'eut crut ?"_

**OoOoO**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était inconscient, les fractures avaient rapidement étaient réparées par une bonne dose de potion, mais les plaies avaient été faites par un fouet magique imprégné de poison et elles mettaient plus de temps à guérir.

Le Survivant avait développé une fièvre délirante et Draco avait était obligé de lui jeter un sort de silence pour ne pas apprendre trop d'information au sujet de l'Ordre.

Le jeune homme avait confiance en James pour faire barrage au Seigneur des Ténèbres au cas où il essaierait une nouvelle fois de s'immiscer dans son esprit mais en cas de torture, James ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas une fois de plus être la cause d'une défaite du camp de Potter.

Severus n'était venu rendre visite à Harry qu'une seule fois et le malaise du aux paroles du Survivant était resté présent alimentant les doutes de Draco sur l'allégeance du maître de potions.

Il avait cependant pensée à demander à l'ancien professeur s'il pouvait lui fournir des fleurs d'_Amiasios _ce qu'il avait fait sans poser de question.

Harry avait eu un moment de lucidité la veille et lorsque Draco lui avait demandé de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré, ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Inquiet le Mangemort lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil en espérant qu'il serait plus conciliant à son réveil ce qui avait bien entendu fait rire James jusqu'aux larmes s'il avait était capable d'en verser.

Voldemort ne lui avait plus redemandé de paraître devant lui mais Draco savait qu'il avait retrouvé toute son influence Pansy étant venue lui demander s'il acceptait de dîner en sa compagnie. Le jeune homme avait bien évidemment refusé mais la jeune femme avait rapidement repris ses habitudes collantes.

Draco se regarda dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre et passa les doigts sur les fines marques blanches qui rayaient une partie de son visage, dans quelques jours il n'y paraitrait plus mais l'humiliation de la gifle, elle, resterait présente à l'esprit du jeune homme pendant encore de nombreuses années.

Un bruit suspect venant de la chambre voisine tira Draco de sa contemplation, il tendit l'oreille et un second bruit le persuada qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se regarda ne dernière fois dans son miroir avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Potter.

La scène qu'il découvrit alors le laissa pantois. Torse nu et chancelant, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se déplacer.

- Potter, on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Un jogging, répondit l'intéressé en lâchant le lit.

Draco s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- Tu vas te remettre au lit immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.

- J't'emmerde

"_Bravo le dialogue"_

- Arrêtez ça ou je vous endors à coup de camomille, gronda Draco.

Harry se figea fixant Draco avec incompréhension. Après un mouvement de tête il reprit une marche lente en direction de la porte.

- Je te préviens Potter tu es sous ma responsabilité et tu as intérêt à m'obéir si tu ne veux pas finir stupéfixé.

Harry se retourna vers Draco et pencha la tête sur le coté un sourire de défit collé au visage.

"_Mon portrait craché… Comment ne pas l'aimer "_

- Vous je vous ai dit de vous taire…

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet des réactions de son vis à vis.

- Est-ce que tu te drogues ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. La vie avec un Potter était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, comment allait-il faire maintenant qu'ils étaient deux ?

- Où est mon fils ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?, questionna à nouveau Harry.

- Liam est en sécurité avec sa mère…

Le survivant s'approcha vivement de Draco et le saisi par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Je veux voir MON fils immédiatement.

Draco se dégagea sèchement, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre.

- Bon sang Potter, calme-toi ! Je suis sur que Granger saura s'occuper de lui, même sans papa à la maison.

- Hermione ? Liam est avec elle…

"_Liam t'avait bien dit qu'il n'avait plus de maman, la jolie brune ne pouvait pas être sa mère"_

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du Survivant qui finit par éclater de rire.

- Tu as cru qu'Hermione était la mère de Liam ?, demanda-t-il avant de recommencer à rire.

- Tu n'es pas en position pour te foutre de moi, je te signal que tu es le prisonnier de mon maître, répondit Draco, vexé.

Harry se calma immédiatement et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Et alors ?, demanda-t-il. Maintenant que je suis certain que mon fils est en sécurité ce petit détail ne va pas durer.

- Non attend Potter, tu es sous ma responsabilité, ne…

- _Nébula._

"_Deuxième tentative"_

Draco entendit distinctement Harry pousser un cri de douleur surement du au Manglogle, mais la brume était si épaisse qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il entendit ensuite la porte claquer et le sort s'estompa presque automatiquement après. Draco partit à la poursuite du jeune homme espérant qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les sorts sans baguette existant.

- Votre fils va nous faire avoir des ennuis, murmura Draco une fois sorti.

A quelques pas de lui Potter était figé au milieu couloir face à Daphné, pendant une seconde de Mangemort crut que la jeune fille l'avait stupéfixé mais il comprit vite qu'il n'en était rien. Elle ne tenait pas de baguette à la main et elle semblait terrifiée de se trouver face à celui qui l'avait agressé quelques jours plus tôt en présence de leur maître.

- Bordel Potter tu n'arrêtes jamais tes conneries… Bonjour Daphné…

Lucius ne mit pas longtemps à apparaitre jetant un œil surpris sur la scène.

- Draco, le maître désire te voir. Notre prisonnier à semble-t-il utiliser sa magie.

- T'es fier de toi Potter ?

L'héritier Malefoy attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le tira dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte et lança une formule de verrouillage dont il savait qu'aucun sort sans baguette ne pouvait venir à bout.

Lorsqu'il prit la direction des appartements de son maître Daphné était toujours immobile au milieu du couloir mais Draco ne lui prêta aucune attention, il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse s'il ne voulait pas une fois de plus subir la colère de son maître.

**OoOoO**

Draco pouvait dire qu'il l'avait échappé belle, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ou il trouvait l'inspiration des mensonges qu'il inventait.

Dans un sens il était assez fier de lui, il pouvait se vanter qu'il aurait fait un parfait espion.

Bien sur sans l'aide de James le Mage Noir aurait déjà deviné qu'il avait en tête d'aider Potter à fuir mais il préférait ne pas y penser et continuer de s'auto-congratuler.

Les menaces de mort que son maître faisait planer au dessus de sa tête commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement et fuir en même temps que Potter lui trottait de plus en plus souvent dans la tête, mais pour en arriver à cette alternative Harry devait d'abord avoir confiance en lui et pour cela il ne voyait qu'une seule solution lui parler de James.

Draco arriva devant la porte du Survivant certain qu'il allait devoir batailler pour être cru du jeune homme. A seulement quelques mètres de l'arrivée, le jeune homme s'arrêta, quelqu'un avait retiré le sort de verrouillage. Son prisonnier avait fuit…

Draco allait mourir… Voldemort allait le faire écarteler, aucune parole n'excuserait cet échec et avant le couché du soleil sa mère danserait probablement nue sur ses cendres…

Inquiet le jeune homme se précipita sur la porte mais au moment ou il allait l'ouvrir, il arrêta son geste

- … Suis déjà excusée.

Draco se figea, quelqu'un se trouvait dans la chambre.

- Réponds-moi au moins… Harry tu me manques tellement… Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je t'aime et je voudrais tellement… tellement que tu me pardonnes.

Draco poussa un profond soupire de soulagement, Harry n'avait pas fuit, il vivrait un jour de plus.

"_C'est une manie chez toi d'écouter aux portes"_

- Taisez-vous, répondit Draco agacé.

"_Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre c'est à toi de te taire"_

- Vous m'empêchez d'écouter…

- HARRY !, hurla la voix féminine à présent hystérique. Où est donc passé ton légendaire sens du pardon.

- C'est cela que tu veux…

Draco frissonna en entendant le ton glacial employé par Harry, même lui n'avait jamais eu droit à une telle intonation du temps de Poudlard ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- … Mon pardon ? Sache que je te l'ai déjà accordé, j'ai même fait mieux ? Je t'ai oublié.

- Pas moi, répondit la femme. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies ! Maintenant que tu es là, soumets-toi à notre maître et nous pourrons tout recommencer, comme avant…

- Tu es pathétique… Je ne me soumettrais jamais et je ne vais pas rester ici bien longtemps…

"_Une troisième tentative se profile à l'horizon"_

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se trouva face au regard glacial de son père ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille

"_Oups, tu viens de te faire choper. Ca te pendait au nez gamin "_

- Etais-tu en train d'écouter aux portes ?

"_Papa Lucius pas content"_

Draco serra les poings se retenant avec peine de dire à James ce qu'il pensait de lui en ce moment.

- Serais-tu obsédé par plus d'un Potter ?, demanda de nouveau le patriarche Malefoy avec ironie.

- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes répondit son fils, je voulais simplement savoir à qui parlait Potter.

- Il te suffisait d'entrer.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole Lucius poussa la porte.

Harry était seul le regard fixé sur le parc du Manoir qu'il apercevait depuis l'immense fenêtre devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Draco regarda la porte de communication de sa chambre qui était ouverte et sortit dans le couloir à la recherche de la personne qui prenait la fuite mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Lucius jeta un regard d'avertissement à son fils.

- Surveilles le bien si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de ce conseil, il savait parfaitement que Potter fils était sa source de problème personnel et à bien y réfléchir Potter père l'était également.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ?, demanda Draco lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Harry.

- Personne…

- C'est nouveau ça, le Sauveur du monde sorcier parle tout seul.

Harry se tourna dans sa direction et lui sourit.

- Un peu comme toi.

- Je ne parle pas tout seul, s'énerva Draco.

Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard.

- Tu veux savoir à qui je parle ?, demanda soudain l'ancien Serpentard.

Le Survivant se jeta sur son lit et croisa les doigts derrière sa nuque.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas…

- Je parle avec ton père.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction ce qui accentua l'énervement de Draco.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Bien sur Malefoy, répondit Harry, moi-même j'ai de longue conversation avec Godric Gryffondor et une fois j'ai parlé à Merlin en personne. Dans l'intimité je l'appelle Merly, mais ca reste entre nous.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Harry se redressa légèrement.

- Malefoy, t'es un Mangemort, torturer l'esprit des gens c'est ton petit plaisir perso, mais là franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

Draco s'approcha et saisi le bras du sauveur, il le tira violemment pour l'obliger à se lever.

"_Demandes lui s'il connait la carte des Maraudeurs"_

- La carte de quoi ?

Draco relâcha Harry qui se frotta le poignet.

- Je dois admettre que tu joues les schizo à la perfection.

- Tu connais la carte des Maraudeurs.

Harry se figea.

- Comment connais-tu cette carte ?

- Ton père vient de m'en parler, expliqua Draco.

Harry se leva et s'éloigna du Blond, le doute commençait à le gagner, mais il était habitué aux ruses des Mangemorts.

- Malefoy arrêtes tes conneries, mon père est mort.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Harry secoua la tête avant de rire nerveusement.

- Les doloris de ton maître ont du te griller les neurones.

- Voldemort voulait te soumettre à sa volonté, expliqua Draco. Il a cherché à emprisonner l'âme de ton père mais à cause de la maladresse de l'un de ses partisans elle se trouve à présent dans mon corps.

Harry tourna autour de Draco en le détaillant de haut en bas, il semblait chercher une preuve extérieure des dires du jeune homme.

- Arrête ton délire, lança-t-il après un instant. Je ne te crois pas.

- Très bien, répondit Draco, viens avec moi.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent le Manoir sous les regards surpris des Mangemorts présents. Voir le Survivant traîné de force pas l'un des leurs avait quelque chose de dérangeant et en même temps de satisfaisant.

Assez rapidement Harry et Draco arrivèrent devant le laboratoire de Severus Rogue, Draco frappa et poussa Harry à l'intérieur.

L'ancien professeur se tenait près de la porte ouverte de sa réserve et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Draco à Harry comme s'il était surpris de les voir présents dans le Manoir.

- Severus, dites à Harry que je suis bel et bien possédé par l'esprit de son père car cet idiot ne veut pas y croire.

L'homme se crispa avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa réserve.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Draco, vous n'êtes pas possédé, vous avez simplement subit un effet secondaire de la potion.

L'héritier Malefoy frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau à coté duquel il se trouvait.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un complot ou quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je suis…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la silhouette de Théodore Nott sortit de la réserve.

- Merci pour cette racine de Blob Monsieur, je me demandais vraiment si elle n'était pas devenue introuvable depuis la restriction sur les ingrédients dangereux. Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle ajouta-t-il en fixant Draco.

"_Alors là, je crois qu'on est dans la merde Gamin"_

Draco jeta un regard affolé sur Severus puis sur Harry qui semblait à présent le croire.

Théodore venait de quitter le laboratoire et Draco savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes de répit.

Il s'approcha rapidement du petit bureau que lui avait alloué Severus et fouilla parmi les dizaines de fiole qui y trainaient. Il en attrapa une nerveusement sous l'œil inquiet du maitre de potion.

Draco avala d'un trait le produit bleu puis se retourna vers la porte. Déjà des bruits dans le couloir lui indiquaient que le Mage Noir arrivait. La seconde d'après Voldemort entrait dans le laboratoire accompagné de Lucius, Théodore et Bellatrix

- Lucius, à partir de maintenant le prisonnier est sous ta responsabilité, annonça le Mage Noir. Severus j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication. Quant à toi termina le Seigneur des Ténèbres en fixant Draco, tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me mentir…

**OoOoO**

Draco hurla à plein poumon, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ne faisait plus que cela.

Au début il avait résisté, refusant de faire ce plaisir à sa mère, mais la torture était un art pour cette femme et après plusieurs doloris et un sortilège de brise jambes il avait oublié sa bonne résolution donnant satisfaction à sa génitrice.

Dans un premier temps seule sa mère avait été admise dans le cachot, mais à présent, il semblait à Draco qu'ils étaient trois.

Il ne les distinguait pas, sa vue était brouillée par la douleur. Le craquement sinistre de son épaule droite fut à l'origine d'un nouveau hurlement, le jeune homme avait le sentiment que les tortures ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'il n'aurait plus d'os à briser.

Le corps humain comporte pas moins de deux cent six os lui avait dit son professeur d'anatomie alors qu'il expliquait qu'une potion pouvait les briser en une seconde mais qu'il en fallait plus de trente différentes pour tous les réparer.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'un des Mangemort s'éloigna, Draco pria pour qu'il s'agisse de sa mère bien qu'il doutât qu'elle abandonne aussi rapidement un tel passe temps.

L'image d'Harry dans la même position que lui s'insinua dans son esprit et il se rappela que les tortures du jeune homme avaient durées toute une nuit et en effet il n'était qu'au début de son clavaire.

Les heures passant Draco avait cessé de hurler, cessé d'avoir mal comme si son cerveau c'était habitué à la douleur et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus y réagir.

Il avait perdu conscience à plusieurs reprises mais les deux Mangemorts qui étaient toujours avec lui ne l'avaient pas laissé se soulager dans l'inconscience. Plusieurs _Aguamenti _glacé l'avait ramené à sa souffrance. Alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus tout s'arrêta et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul Mangemort.

Draco sentit avec soulagement les menottes le libérer et il chuta lourdement sur les pavés humides.

Il vomit le peu que contenait encore son estomac avant de trouver la force de se retourner sur le dos. Une silhouette se dessina dans son champ de vision et deux bras le saisir sans prêter attention à ses os brisés et à ses plaies suintantes.

- Alors mon petit Draco, on a mal ?

Cette voix, le jeune Malefoy la connaissait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il sentit une main s'insinuer sous sa chemise et palper sans ménagement ses blessures.

La même main se glissa alors dans ses cheveux et Draco eut un haut le cœur devinant lentement ce qui allait arriver. Le nom de son bourreau sortit de ses lèvres.

- McNair…

Le Mangemort éclata de rire avant d'ôter complètement la chemise du jeune homme. Il fit glisser sa langue à la base du cou du blessé et Draco puisa dans la force du désespoir.

- Non, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il avait espéré hurler.

- Comment ça non ? Tu n'es plus en position de faire le fier.

Le Mangemort déboutonna le pantalon du blessé. Draco était à présent pratiquement nu devant cet homme qui le dégoûtait.

Il ne put retenir des larmes de rage de couler sur ses joues. L'homme écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que sa main s'égarait dans son boxer.

- Lâches-le !

McNair grogna de frustration avant de s'éloigner du corps immobile de Draco.

- Lucius, je suis en mission pour le Maître…

Draco entendit son père s'approcher du Mangemort et l'instant d'après une masse s'étalait sur le sol.

- Je doute que notre Maître t'ai demandé de souiller celui qu'il considérait il y a peu comme son favoris, répondit calment Lucius en se frottant les phalanges.

Le prisonnier ne s'étonna même pas que son père ait utilisé la violence Moldu plutôt que la Magie. Il le vit saisir son tourmenteur par le col puis le jeter hors du cachot. Lucius s'approcha ensuite de lui et sourit tristement avant de lui couvrir le corps de sa cape.

- Il va venir te sauver.

Et l'attente commença.

Combien de temps ? Draco n'aurait su le dire, mais il sentait ses forces le quitter en même temps que son sang. Son père était venu à son secours, cette unique pensée le gardait éveillé. Il craignait les représailles qui ne manqueraient pas rejaillir sur l'aîné des Malefoy, mais il était également confiant.

En bon Malefoy Lucius avait du tout prévoir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Draco ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de dormir. Juste un peu… Pas longtemps…

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Prochain Chapitre L'autre Camp...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry et Draco sous le même toit... Mais si, c'est possible mais c'est à leurs risques et périls

**°O°O°Bonne lecture °O°O°**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

L'autre camp

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Totalement perdu, il tourna la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche cherchant où il se trouvait.

Une chambre, des murs verts pastels, des rideaux de la même teinte mais plus foncés, un lit simple, des draps en coton, une petite table ronde et un bouquet d'iris… Il n'était plus au Manoir Malefoy.

Le jeune homme essaya de se lever s'attendant à ressentir des douleurs dans tout son corps mais il parvint à se redresser sans souffrance. Il était peut-être mort…

"_Bon sang que s'est-il passé ?"_

Draco sourit, non il n'était pas mort puisque James était toujours là.

"_J'ai comme un trou, on est où là ?"_

- Je ne sais pas…

"_On était dans le laboratoire de Rogue, Voldemort savait pour moi… Comment avons-nous atterri ici ?"_

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, la potion avait fonctionné. James n'avait pas subi les heures de torture qui avaient failli lui faire perdre la tête. Voldemort n'avait pas remporté cette manche, ni la seconde puisqu'il n'était a priori pas mort.

La porte de la chambre grinça et une tête apparut dans l'embrassure.

- Draco !, hurla l'enfant d'Harry en sautant sur le lit du convalescent.

"_Nous sommes chez mon fils" _

- Bonjour Papi James, continua respectueusement Liam. Il faut que j'aille prévenir papa que tu es enfin réveillé.

- Attend, appela Draco alors que Liam s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Est-ce que je suis là depuis longtemps ?

Le garçon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et plissa les yeux signe d'une réflexion intense.

- Neuf jours, annonça-t-il soudain. Hermione disait que tu ne survivrais pas, mais papa a dit qu'il fallait que tu te réveilles parce que tu étais ami avec Papi James.

Draco se leva et s'approcha de l'enfant avant de l'ébouriffer. Il portait un pyjama bleu avec des têtes d'hippogriffes ridicules et la pièce ne comportait ni armoire, ni vêtement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda l'enfant voyant que Draco regardait dans tous les coins de la chambre.

"_Ce petit est drôlement perspicace"_

- Mes affaires…

- Je ne crois pas que tu en aies, répondit l'enfant, mais je peux te donner des vêtements de Papa.

- Oui merci ça ira très bien.

Quelques instants plus tard Liam posa des habits sur le lit et se retourna en direction du couloir, pour laisser leur invité s'habiller. Il vit alors passer Pattenrond et poussant un cri de joie avant de partir à sa poursuite.

- Alors comme ça votre fils ma ramené ici…

"_Il semblerait… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant"_

- Je vous ai endormi, répondit Draco en finissant de se changer, il espérait trouver rapidement une salle de bain car il rêvait d'une bonne douche brulante.

"_Mais pourquoi ?"_

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas, il sortit de la chambre et regarda de droite à gauche avant d'aviser un escalier. Il passa devant plusieurs portes sans savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière et sans oser les ouvrir de peur de tomber sur autre chose qu'un placard ou une salle de bain.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers. Craignant une chute il serra la rampe sculpté. Il avait beau ne plus souffrir il se sentait encore faible.

Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il se trouva de nouveau dans un couloir, il aperçut la porte d'entrée ainsi qu'un autre escalier qui menait probablement à une cave car Draco voyait mal Potter avoir des cachots.

Des éclats de voix lui firent tourner la tête en direction de l'une des portes qui se trouvaient près de lui.

"_Tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même"_

- Tu te rends compte du danger ?, hurlait une voix féminine.

- Il n'est pas un danger Hermione, répondit la voix d'Harry.

Draco s'approcha encore un peu de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux anciens Gryffondors qui semblaient avoir oublié que la solidarité était une qualité des membres de leur maison.

- C'est un Mangemort, tu mets Liam en danger…

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Il est possédé par l'âme de mon père, tu ne voulais pas que je les laisse crever dans ce cachot sordide.

- Je m'inquiète pour Liam c'est un peu mon fils…

- Non, coupa sèchement Harry. Il ne l'est pas et je me moque que tu sois ou non d'accord avec mes choix je suis ici chez moi…

"_Te faire choper une fois ne ta pas suffit, je suis affligé… et ne me dit pas de me taire"_

- Tu dis ca à cause d'elle, lança froidement la jeune femme après un silence.

- Elle n'a rien a…

- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée.

Draco sursauta et se retourna surpris par cette drôle d'appellation

"_Ils sont accro aux dessins animés dans cette maison on dirait"_

Fred et Georges se tenaient à quelques pas de lui attendant visiblement qu'il réponde à leur petite attaque mais Draco resta simplement muet.

- Malefoy a perdu sa répartie… lança ironiquement l'un des jumeaux

- C'est parce qu'il a perdu sa cours, répondit l'autre

Draco sentit une dose d'énervement l'envahir.

- Cette maison n'est pas un peu trop grande pour que des Weasley puissent y élire domicile…

- Mouais…

- Il a fait mieux.

Les deux Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine où la dispute entre les deux amis avait prit fin.

Devant la cuisinière, une fourchette à la main Harry préparait le repas alors qu'Hermione installée à l'autre bout de la pièce semblait furieuse.

La cuisine était immense, elle était composée d'une table d'une longueur peu commune accompagnée d'une dizaine de chaises, ce qui laissait penser au jeune Mangemort que les repas devaient être plus qu'animés.

Un plan de travail et toute une série d'appareils dont l'utilité échappait au jeune homme prenaient le reste de la place et tout au font de la pièce, une petite porte donnait sur l'arrière de la maison.

Un dernier détail attira le regard du jeune homme, posé sur le plan de travail à coté d'un pot rempli de couteaux d'office, se trouvait une petite statuette représentant un gnome totalement ridicule. Draco se demanda qui avait osé offrir une telle horreur au Survivant et surtout pourquoi ce dernier ne l'avait pas planqué dans un placard au lieu de la laisser à la vue de tous.

- On a trouvé notre blessé devant la porte, lança Fred attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Il écoutait aux portes, ajouta son frère.

"_J'adore ces gamins "_

Draco allait répliquer qu'un Malefoy n'écoutait jamais aux portes lorsque Blaise et Ginny entrèrent à leur tour. La maison de Potter ne semblait pas différente du Manoir Malefoy, une réplique miniature de Poudlard.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce et Draco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre.

A voir les regards posés sur lui, il n'était pas le bien venu, Hermione et Ginny semblaient les plus contrariées de sa présence et Potter lui le détaillait probablement à la recherche d'un indice sur la présence de son père.

- Il ne va pas me sortir par le nez, dit-il soudain, agacé par le regard du _Survivant_.

Harry détourna les yeux et piqua l'un des morceaux de viande qui grillaient dans la poêle.

- Tu te prends pour qui Malefoy ?, gronda Hermione. Tu n'es plus au Manoir ici alors baisse d'un ton.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici, répondit sèchement le Mangemort.

"_Gamin, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire accepter"_

- Sois sans crainte nous avons autant de plaisir à te voir ici que toi d'y être, s'emporta Ginny

Les jumeaux Weasley s'installèrent tranquillement à table comme s'ils n'étaient pas concernés par la discussion alors qu'Hermione reprenait de plus belle.

- Elle a raison maintenant que tu vas mieux, personne ne te retient.

- Ca suffit !, réagit enfin Harry. Malefoy restera dans cette maison tant que je n'aurais pas compris comment l'âme mon père s'est retrouvé dans son corps et comment l'en sortir.

"_Tu es coincé ici pour un moment alors"_

Draco s'approcha d'Harry.

- Je sais comment libérer ton père…

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, demanda sèchement Ginny.

Draco se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec dédain.

- C'est parce que j'ai cherché à le libérer que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui.

- Explique-nous, demanda Blaise qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas ouvert la bouche.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Harry qui était le seul qu'il voulait convaincre. Les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux, mais le survivant était à présent aussi pâle qu'un mort et il cherchait vraisemblablement à s'assoir.

"_Il a vraiment pas l'air bien"_

- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda le Mangemort.

Fred se leva immédiatement et approcha une chaise de son ami qui s'y laissa tomber avant poser une main sur son épaule.

- Raconte-nous ta petite histoire Malefoy, ordonna-t-il sans lever les yeux sur lui.

- Il existe deux moyens pour libérer ton père, ma mort…

- C'est bon ne nous en dit pas plus, plaisanta l'un des jumeaux.

- On peut arranger ça, ajouta l'autre.

Blaise claqua sa langue contre son palet signe d'exaspération.

- Soyez un peu sérieux et laissez le finir, demanda-il.

- Je disais donc, repris Malefoy en remerciant son ancien ami du regard, que ma mort pourrait le libérer mais qu'il existe également une autre solution. Une libération psychologique. Si je parviens à réaliser ses souhaits…

- Tu crois qu'il a perdu sa lampe, chuchota Fred à son frère.

- Arrêtes, tu sais bien que je déteste cet énorme bonhomme bleu.

Draco ne se laissa pas perturber par cet aparté auquel il ne comprit pas grand-chose et continua sa plaidoirie.

- La première chose qu'il m'a demandée a été de te voir, j'ai donc demandé à Blaise où je pouvais te trouver.

Se dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en fixant l'assemblé alors qu'Harry qui était déjà au courant faisait signe à Draco de continuer.

- N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, j'ai donc du me débrouiller seul. Quand j'ai enfin su où tu vivais, je suis venu ici directement. Après avoir espionné ton fils, tu es apparu et quelques secondes après Blaise m'a surpris, j'ai donc pris la fuite.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu es revenu, s'énerva Hermione.

- Quand je suis rentré au Manoir, Voldemort avait été mis au courant de ma petite escapade et… Il a menacé de me punir si je ne lui expliquais pas les raisons de ma petite visite ici… J'ai eu peur… Il aurait pu me tuer, alors je lui ai dis que j'avais surveillé Liam dans le but de l'enlever.

Harry se releva et le fixa d'un regard froid.

- Tu lui as vendu mon fils pour t'éviter la torture.

Draco ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui expliquer à quel point il avait eu peur de souffrir mais aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait conscience de la lâcheté de son geste et que rien ne pourrait l'excuser.

- Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas le garder ici, s'emporta Hermione.

Harry fixa sa main où brillait toujours le Manglogle que Draco lui avait installé. Il avait essayé de nombreux sorts pour s'en débarrasser mais aucun n'avaient fonctionné.

- Peux-tu me l'enlever ?, demanda-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Seul Voldemort peut le faire car le bijou lui appartient.

- Et merde, murmura Blaise

Draco fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ancien ami, il porta son regard sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes mais aucun ne semblaient avoir envie de lui expliquer le problème.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, questionna-t-il, inquiet.

- Te sortir des cachots ne s'est pas fait sans heurt, répondit George. Harry a été blessé par un sortilège de Magie Noire, il serait guéri depuis longtemps si cet objet de malheur n'entravait pas sa magie.

Draco tendit une main vers Harry qui s'était de nouveau laissé tomber sur sa chaise.

- Laisse-moi voir ta blessure.

- Hors de question, s'interposa Hermione.

- J'ai un diplôme de _chimico-médico-potiomage_, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, expliqua Draco.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui probablement impressionné par un tel cursus.

"_Tu dis pas ça pour le voir à moitié nu quand même"_

- Non mais ça va pas ?, s'emporta le jeune homme s'attirant quatre regards étonnés.

Harry lui ne fit que sourire sachant que son père avait du faire une réflexion à l'ancien Serpentard.

"_Je dis ça parce que tes sentiments sont assez confus"_

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

A cet instant Liam entra dans la cuisine suivit de près par Ron Weasley. Harry se releva souhaitant faire bonne figure et sourit à son ami qui semblait épuisé.

- Papa, on mange quoi ?, demanda l'enfant en sautant dans les bras de son père, chose qu'il devait faire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Draco aperçu distinctement une grimace de douleur s'afficher sur le visage du _Survivant_ mais elle fut vite remplacée par un sourire attendri.

- Un gratin dauphinois et de la bavette.

- C'est toi ou Blaise qui l'a préparé, questionna Liam suspicieux.

- Moi

- Super !, hurla l'enfant alors que Blaise se renfrognait.

- Je me suis amélioré, grogna-t-il

- Mais oui mon Chéri, le consola Ginny.

Tous semblaient avoir oublié Draco et l'atmosphère se détendit. Liam s'aperçut alors de sa présence et gigota pour que son père le pose provoquant dans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte une nouvelle grimace de douleur sur le visage de son père.

- Tu vas rester avec nous ?, demanda l'enfant en s'approchant du Mangemort.

- Liam ! Viens-ici, ordonna Hermione.

L'enfant l'ignora totalement et prit la main de Draco pour le tirer vers la table.

- Tu vas manger à coté de moi alors, expliqua-t-il. Il peut, hein papa ?

Ne se sentant pas le courage de décevoir son fils Harry hocha la tête, sans pour autant comprendre l'étrange engouement de son fils pour son ennemi de toujours.

**OoOoO**

L'après midi s'écoula paisiblement pour celui qui se qualifiait d'ancien Mangemort même si personne ne semblait le croire.

Il joua quelques temps avec Liam sous la surveillance de deux membres de l'Ordre qui croyaient probablement qu'il attendait le bon moment pour enlever l'enfant une seconde fois. Il fut ensuite envoyé dans sa chambre par le chef de maison lorsque plusieurs Aurors ainsi que certains professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent probablement pour une réunion à son sujet.

Liam le suivit et pour une fois il fut seul avec l'enfant. Si dans un premier temps il prit cet état de fait pour une marque de confiance il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était en réalité enfermé dans la chambre et que seul l'enfant avait la possibilité d'entrer et de sortir à sa guise.

En début de soirée, Ron vint chercher Liam et demanda à Draco s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Si le Blond fut surprit il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il demanda simplement si le sort d'enfermement qui était posé sur la chambre allait être retiré et Ron le rassura sur ce fait. Il n'avait été enfermé qu'en raison de la réunion de l'Ordre.

Après ce court échange, le dernier des fils Weasley attrapa Liam et le posa négligemment sur son épaule comme un sac de sable. Le petit éclata de rire avant de se plaindre sans grande conviction.

- Parrain laisse moi descendre…

Alors que la porte se refermait, Liam prit le temps de sourire à Draco et de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

"_On est quand même mieux ici que chez toi."_

Draco s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

James n'avait pas tord, même si personne ne lui faisait confiance dans cette maison il avait au moins la chance de ne plus avoir de menaces de mort planant au dessus de sa tête.

"_Comment Harry a-t-il pu te sortir des cachots ?"_

- A n'en pas douter il a eu de l'aide… Probablement de Severus.

"_Je m'inquiète pour sa blessure"_

Draco resta un instant songeur.

- Moi aussi. La réaction de Blaise parle d'elle-même, il n'a jamais été du genre à s'inquiéter pour des broutilles.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres, il poussa légèrement les rideaux pour fixer le jardin.

- Il y a peut-être une solution pour lui ôter ce bijou.

"_Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé Gamin"_

- Ca n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il faudrait que j'ai accès à un labo et à de puissants ingrédients Magiques pour réaliser la potion qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Ils ne m'accorderont jamais ce privilège.

"_Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu ne le demandes pas"_

Trois coups frappés à la porte sortirent le jeune homme de sa discussion.

"_Au moins on peut dire qu'on est bien traité"_

- Entrez, autorisa Draco.

Harry fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- C'est en voulant sauver ton maître que tu t'es retrouvé… Possédé par mon père, demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles ne sachant probablement pas comment agir, puis Harry repris ses questions.

- Cela va donc faire pratiquement un mois… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ton maître ?

- Le but de Voldemort était de t'affaiblir en torturant l'âme de ton père, s'il avait su que James était en moi, il n'aurait pas hésité à me torturer pour l'atteindre.

Harry se déplaça lentement en direction de l'unique table de la pièce et s'appuya dessus.

- Donc tu l'as protégé pour te protéger avant tout.

- Tu dois déjà être au courant, Severus n'aura pas été sans t'en parler.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Severus ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ne joue pas les innocents, je sais très bien qu'il est un espion infiltré.

"_En douceur Gamin, ne le brusque pas"_

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Pourquoi irait-il mal ?, demanda Draco.

- La séance de torture, si elle t'a affecté elle l'a sûrement affaibli.

"_Dis lui ce que tu as fait pour moi"_

- Il va bien, répondit simplement Draco, et il est heureux de voir ce que tu es devenu.

Le Brun eut un sourire désabusé.

- Comment m'as-tu sorti des cachots ?, demanda Draco

- J'ai été aidé…

- Ca je m'en doute, coupa l'héritier Malefoy.

- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Harry se décala de la table où il avait pris appui, dans le but de sortir de la chambre. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

- Mon fils est jeune… naïf… Et pour une raison totalement incompréhensible il t'apprécie… S'il verse ne serais-ce qu'une larme par ta faute… Tu regretteras de ne pas être resté dans les cachots du Manoir.

Draco resta silencieux et regarda Harry sortir, il l'entendit distinctement dire que le dîner serait servit dans une heure avant de se retrouver seul.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Draco arriva dans la cuisine, il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y aurait pratiquement personne pour le dîner.

Les jumeaux Weasley et leur humour pathétique avaient déserté les lieux de même que Blaise et Ginny qui fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage. Un an avaient-ils fièrement annoncé.

Neville, lui, était parti après avoir pris une étrange couleur verte et étant donné le regard qu'Hermione avait eu à l'encontre des jumeaux l'implication des deux sorciers n'était plus à prouver.

En fin de compte il ne restait plus que Ron, Luna, et Marcus pour le dîner ainsi bien entendu que Liam, Hermione et Harry.

Draco s'approcha d'une chaise avec l'intention de s'installer et d'attendre le repas lorsque Luna lui tendit une pile d'assiette et des couverts. L'ancien Serpentard regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre et celle-ci lui rendit son étonnement.

- Tu ne sais pas mettre la table, questionna-t-elle.

Liam qui jouait avec Ron le regarda avec indulgence.

- Faut mettre les couteaux à droite, dit-il en descendant des genoux de son parrain.

Draco s'exécuta, il n'avait jamais mis le couvert mais étrangement cette corvée familiale lui plu. Cela pouvait paraitre bête mais il avait le sentiment que par cette simple activité il faisait partie de la famille. Bien sur le regard noir qu'Hermione posait constamment sur lui, lui ouvrait les yeux sur la réalité des choses. Il n'était pas réellement le bienvenu.

A la fin du repas Draco monta se coucher assez rapidement, il avait besoin de sommeil et aussi de réfléchir. Devait-il rester à la villa Potter ?

Hermione était à deux doigts de passer un pacte avec Voldemort pour se débarrasser de lui, Potter n'attendait que la libération de son père avant de faire de même quant au reste de l'Ordre, il suivait aveuglément les deux leaders. Ses journées au sein de l'ordre étaient comptées alors à quoi bon s'éterniser ici? Il trouverait bien un moyen de se débarrasser de James a distance…

Vers une heure du matin Draco ne dormait toujours pas, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un transplaner directement dans la maison ce qui devait être chose rare surtout ici, la villa étant protégée de plusieurs sort anti-intrusion. Le jeune homme se leva curieux de savoir qui était venu rendre visite à Harry.

Draco se dirigea silencieusement vers l'escalier.

"_Si tu t'ennuies tellement tu pourrais essayer la lecture plutôt que l'espionnage…" _

Draco aperçut le professeur Rogue dans l'entrée, les lumières mettaient en évidence son visage tuméfié. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, l'homme avait du payé son mensonge au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il espérait que sa position n'était pas compromise. Connaissant Rogue, il avait du trouver l'excuse parfaite.

Au moins cette vision confirmait ce que Harry avait nié la veille Severus était bel et bien un espion, ou un traitre, selon le camp dans lequel on se plaçait

Draco était retourné dans sa chambre sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage, mais Morphée avait continué de le fuir. Ce qui avait le plus surpris le jeune homme c'est qu'il n'avait pas entendu Rogue repartir, une idée totalement tordue s'était alors immiscé dans son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvient qu'Harry avait eu un enfant… avec une femme…

**OoOoO**

Des exclamations tirèrent Draco de son sommeil. Il grogna et se demanda pourquoi Hygie hurlait de la sorte avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était plus au Manoir Malefoy mais dans la Villa Potter. Qui pouvait bien braillait de la sorte à, Draco regarda l'horloge, 9h du matin.

Il se leva et enfila rapidement les mêmes vêtements que la veille notant au passage qu'il faudrait qu'il demande à Potter de lui en fournir d'autres.

Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir il remarqua Liam assis sur la première marche de l'escalier les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Hermione, entendit-il soudain hurler. Liam est mon fils, tout ce qui concerne sa mère me regarde alors ne lui met pas de telles idées en tête…

Draco attrapa Liam dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre pour qu'il n'écoute pas la suite. L'enfant poussa un petit cri, surpris, avant de reconnaitre Draco.

- Papa et Hermione se dispute encore…

Draco posa l'enfant sur son lit et en profita pour regarder la chambre du garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la caverne d'Aliana, une sorcière connue pour son amour des jouets d'enfant malgré son âge avancé.

- Les adultes ne savent pas s'exprimer autrement mais au fond ils sont plus bêtes que méchants, répondit Draco.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis que Papa est revenu, expliqua l'enfant en essayant de s'installer sur les genoux de Draco qui le prit sous les aisselles pour l'aider.

L'ancien Mangemort n'osa pas interroger l'enfant mais ce dernier semblait avoir besoin de se confier.

- C'est à cause de maman qu'ils se fâchent. Hermione dit tout le temps que je suis comme son fils, mais papa il dit que j'ai déjà une maman et que même si elle a fait des choses pas bien ça reste ma maman.

Draco ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de le plaquer contre son torse.

- Ton père à raison Liam, quoi que ta mère ait fait, elle reste ta mère, ne la renie pas.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui et l'héritier Malefoy se demanda s'il pouvait comprendre la portée de cette simple phrase. Lui-même avait depuis peu compris que sa mère ne méritait que sa haine mais à quatre ans peut-on comprendre une telle chose ?

- A l'école Ethan m'a dit que sa maman aimait son papa que son papa aimait sa maman, alors ma maman c'est celle qui aime papa et que papa aime ?

Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

- Oui, répondit-il, mais il faut aussi que cette personne t'aime toi.

Liam sembla réfléchir, ses petits sourcils prirent la forme de deux accents circonflexes ce qui fit sourire une fois de plus Draco.

- Alors Hermione ne peut pas être ma maman… Parce que papa ne l'aime pas comme un papa aime une maman.

- Ton papa trouvera la personne qu'il lui faut et tu auras enfin tes deux parents.

"_Oui, tes deux papas…"_

- Mais vous allez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?, s'énerva Draco

- Qu'est ce qu'il à dit Papi James ?, questionna avidement Liam.

- Rien, répondit Draco en reposant l'enfant sur son lit. J'aimerais que tu restes ici, je vais aller voir s'ils en sont venus aux mains.

L'enfant lui sourit comprenant qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

En sortant Draco se rendit rapidement compte que la dispute n'était toujours pas terminée, il descendit l'escalier et rapidement il entendit les paroles des deux anciens Gryffondors.

- Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle vous a abandonné… Moi j'ai toujours était là et je serais toujours là parce que contrairement à elle, je t'aime…

- Ne me parle pas d'amour, Hermione, répondit la voix d'Harry. Personne ne la remplacera… Il n'y a plus que mon fils qui compte.

- Et Draco !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là dedans demanda Harry visiblement plus que surpris pas cette remarque.

"_Elle a un sérieux sens de l'observation la petite" _

- C'est vrai ça qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là dedans, demanda Draco en entrant dans la cuisine.

Les deux pugilistes se tournèrent vers lui visiblement mécontents de le voir.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'écouter aux portes, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

"_Tu vois tout le monde le sait" _

- Vous hurlez tellement fort qu'on vous entend dans toute la maison, répondit Draco.

"_Là tu n'as pas tort"_

- Vous pourriez penser à Liam continua-t-il. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos disputes pathétiques.

Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du Survivant.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je monte le voir, dit-il en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Draco se retrouva alors seul avec Hermione et il décida rapidement de quitter lui aussi la cuisine.

- Une seconde, l'interpela la jeune femme.

"_C'était bien tenté"_

L'ancien Serpentard se crispa mécontent du ton employer à son égard.

- Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison, lui dit Hermione lorsqu'elle eut son attention.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Potter semble penser…

- Tu vas lui dire que tu veux partir, continua-t-elle sans se laisser troubler. Peut importe l'endroit où tu comptes aller, tu ne resteras pas une journée de plus ici.

Draco lui accorda un sourire glacial. Il ne craignait pas la jeune femme et ne comptait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite.

Potter avait dit qu'il devait rester ici jusqu'à ce que son père soit libre et Draco n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il voulait tout autant qu'Harry que James quitte son corps et le seul moyen qu'il avait été de rendre son ancien ennemi heureux, ce qui ne serait possible que s'il restait près de lui.

- Harry et Liam n'ont pas besoin de ta présence, tu nous déranges plus qu'autre chose, ajouta-t-elle.

"_Je rêve ou elle est au bord de la crise de jalousie." _

- Tu crois peut-être que Potter me laissera partir alors que je suis toujours possédé par l'âme de son père ?

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qu'elle était le vœu que tu devais réaliser pour lui.

Draco eut un sourire calculé. Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément à un Malefoy.

- Il souhaite que je rende Harry heureux…

"_Non c'est pas tout à fait ça, je souhaite jusqu'il soit heureux"_

- Et je suis tout à fait disposé à le rendre heureux, acheva-t-il.

"_On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas attiser la jalousie d'une femme"_

Hermione serra les points se retenant probablement de lui jeter un sort, elle s'approcha ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, Malefoy.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter et quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés du professeur Lupin firent leur entrée. Ils découvrirent tous trois Hermione et Draco si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils semblaient sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

- Et bien, demanda Remus, que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est Harry ?

Hermione s'éloigna de son ennemi personnel et rendit son sourire au professeur Lupin.

- Il est avec Liam, l'informa-t-elle. Ils doivent être en train de jouer à _Chasse Sorcière_, ce jeu rend Liam complètement fou.

- Neville est là ?, demanda alors Fred.

- Nous lui avons trouvé une potion parfaite continua George.

Hermione secoua la tête et posa sur eux un regard d'avertissement comme l'aurait fait une mère envers ses enfants turbulents, les jumeaux eurent d'ailleurs l'impression de se trouver en face de Molly.

- Non il n'est pas là, répondit-elle. Il ne devrait plus tarder et je vous déconseille d'essayer quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il ne s'est toujours pas remis de votre dernière trouvaille.

- D'accord répondit George.

- Raba joie, ajouta Fred.

- Eeeh Malefoy !, s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

L'interpelé leur lança un regard qui en disait long, il ne comptait pas devenir le cobaye de ses deux farfelus.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque midi sonna, la maison était de nouveau pleine et Draco se demanda s'il ne préférait pas l'ambiance du Manoir qui avait l'avantage d'être assez grand pour pouvoir s'isoler.

Après les jumeaux et Remus, Neville était arrivé suivit de peu par Ron et Luna. Nymphadora Tonk avait fait une entrée fracassante en trébuchant sur le palier de la porte et Marcus Belby un ancien élève de Serdaigle, aujourd'hui assistant de Mme Pomfresh, avait complété le groupe juste avant l'heure du repas.

Draco espérait qu'il saurait retenir tous les nouveaux noms et tous les nouveaux visages qu'il rencontrait tout en se demandant s'il était nécessaire qu'il s'y intéresse étant donné l'accueil que la plupart lui réservaient.

Harry n'était pas redescendu depuis qu'il était allé voir Liam ce qui était une bonne chose, le petit avait besoin de parler et Draco espérait que son père aurait pris le temps de lui expliquer certaines choses notamment au sujet des disputes entre Hermione et lui.

Le couvert était mis et à son grand malheur Draco constat qu'il manquait encore deux personnes, un elfe de maison posa deux carafes d'eau sur la table alors que le jeune homme se demandait où il l'avait déjà vu.

- C'est Dobby, il appartenait à ton père, l'informa Harry qui venait visiblement d'arriver.

Le jeune Malefoy s'étonna que son ancien ennemi et pu lire l'interrogation sur son visage alors qu'il s'était toujours félicité de ne jamais laisser filtrer le moindre sentiment.

Harry était encore plus pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu en début de mâtiné et il se promit de trouver un moyen de l'examiner et également de lui demander l'accès à un laboratoire puisque James était certain que pour la bonne cause et sous surveillance il accepterait.

- Severus ma fait parvenir certaines de tes affaires. Je l'ai fait monter dans ta chambre, cela évitera surement que je te vois avec mes vêtements sur le dos.

- Merci, murmura Draco faisant se retourner tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il l'avait remercié parce que le jeune homme lui avait procuré des vêtements ou pour la marque de confiance qu'ils venaient de lui fournir en lui avouant que Severus était bel et bien un espion.

Le repas se déroula comme la veille, personne ne prêtant attention à l'ancien Mangemort qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde dans cette maison passait son temps à faire référence à des dessins animés.

Liam était intarissable à ce sujet, ainsi Draco appris qu'un dessin animé était une suite d'image racontant une histoire, que Blanche Neige avait vécu avec sept nains ayant des caractères bien distincts dont le fameux Grincheux, que la belle au bois dormant était une princesse qui avait été endormi par une vilaine marraine avant d'être réveillé par le baiser de son prince charmant et que le gros bonhomme bleu dont George avait si peur était un génie vivant dans une lampe qui avait réalisé trois vœux pour un certain Aladin.

A la fin du repas, certains invités rentrèrent chez eux mais la plupart trouvèrent une occupation dans la maison. Harry s'éclipsa cherchant probablement un peu de repos et Draco se dit qu'il ferait bien d'en faire autant car Hermione ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté des yeux et elle devait toujours avoir en tête de trouver un moyen de le faire disparaitre de la petite vie qu'elle s'était créer avec Harry et son fils.

Il prit donc la direction de sa chambre après avoir laisser Liam apprenant les rudiments des échecs avec Ron. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il constat que celle voisine de la sienne était ouverte. La curiosité l'emportant sur son besoin de solitude, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui faire visiter la maison et mis à par la cuisine, la salle de bain, sa chambre et celle de Liam il n'avait aucune idée de se qui se cachait derrière les autres portes. Il découvrit une nouvelle chambre plutôt en désordre si l'on regardait le bureau surcharger de documents, il fit un pas à l'intérieur et s'émerveilla des couleurs chaudes totalement différente de la sienne.

Une chambre typique pour un Gryffondor, des rideaux rouges sombres et des murs peints de la même couleur, un tapis ocre posé au centre de la pièce et un immense lit sur lequel Harry était allongé un bras barrant son visage alors que l'autre était étendu le long de son corps.

Draco referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et Harry grogna.

- Hermione laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer au sujet de Malefoy aujourd'hui.

Draco s'approcha du lit, jetant un coup d'œil au passage sur une petite table ou trônait un petit gnome ridicule qui jurait avec le reste de la décoration. Le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement la même statuette que celle qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

Harry décala lentement son bras en direction de son front mais ne se redressa pas lorsqu'il reconnu Draco.

- C'est pas le moment Malefoy.

- J'ai remarqué que tu allais de moins en moins bien et je suis sûr de pouvoir t'aider.

Harry poussa un profond soupire de lassitude. Ne trouvant toujours pas la force de bouger il attendit simplement que Draco poursuive.

- Il y a peut-être une solution pour le Manglogle, mais j'aurais besoin de l'accès à un labo pour pouvoir mettre au point la potion adéquate.

Le blessé se permit un petit rire sans joie avant de répondre.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes…

"_C'est pas gagné, mais continue tu es sur la bonne voie"_

- Ton père veut ton bonheur, et si je veux un jour pouvoir reprendre une douche sans me demander s'il ne se rince pas l'œil à chaque fois que je me savonne il faut que je réalise son vœux. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais fait moi confiance Harry…

L'ancien Gryffondor se redressa prenant appui sur le coude de son unique bras valide et fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard glacial.

- Ne fait pas ça…

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Draco.

- Ne m'appelle pas Harry comme si on était des amis… On n'est pas amis et on ne va pas le devenir parce que mon père vit dans ton corps ou parce que tu vis ici.

Draco sentit la colère prendre possession de lui. Il n'aimait pas être rejeté.

Depuis qu'il avait revu son ancien ennemi de Poudlard, il avait tout fait pour gagner sa confiance sans que cela ne donne aucun résultat et il ne le supportait plus.

D'accord il avait kidnappé son fils mais au Manoir Malefoy il l'avait traité avec respect risquant à chaque instant d'être punit par son maître car il se refusait de le faire obéir par la force et aujourd'hui quel remerciement en avait-il ?

Si le Survivant, Gryffondor dans l'âme était trop buté ou trop fier pour accepter son aide alors il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

En deux enjambés, Malefoy s'approcha d'Harry qui s'était déjà recouché trop fatigué pour tenir plus longtemps sur un coude, il sauta sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

- Bordel Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ?, s'énerva Harry en cherchant à se dégager.

Draco ne répondit pas et déchira d'un geste rageur la chemise du Survivant.

"_Eh… Gamin, lâche-le. Je veux pas voir ça…"_

- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux, gronda Malefoy.

Draco dégagea le torse du Survivant mais ne vit aucune trace de blessures, il dénuda alors les épaules et tirant sèchement sur les manches du vêtement.

Harry poussa un hurlement de douleur sous la pression que ce geste exerça sur son bras blessé.

"Un _spiritin'niger!"_

- Un _spiritin'niger_, répéta Draco en fixant l'énorme tâche sombre qui s'étendait sur l'ensemble du bras du Survivant.

Harry avait fermé les yeux cherchant à endiguer la douleur qu'avaient provoqués les gestes trop brusques de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Harry !, hurla une voix étouffée par la porte, ça va ? On a entendu hurler.

Le jeune homme regarda Draco qui était toujours sur lui puis fixa la porte.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il, j'ai simplement fait un mouvement brusque, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

Draco était plus que soulagé de la réponse qu'avait donnée le jeune homme, il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver sous le feu des membres de l'Ordre su Phénix après ce qu'il venait de faire à leur Elu.

- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda Harry voyant que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de se déplacer.

"_C'est vrai que je suis un peu choqué par cette position…"_

- Uniquement si tu t'obstines à refuser que je t'examine…

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde avant de repousser de sa main valide le torse de son agresseur qui se laissa faire.

- Tu sembles savoir ce que j'ai, capitula le blessé. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma seule chance de guérison.

Harry ôta les derniers lambeaux de chemise qui pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

Draco détailla le dos musclé qui s'offrait à ses yeux et approcha une main tremblante de la tâche sombre qui faisait souffrir le jeune homme.

"_Je suis son père, n'aie pas ce genre de désir quand je suis dans ton corps."_

Draco grogna intérieurement. James était parfois réellement agaçant et il se promit de demander à Rogue une nouvelle dose de tisane d'_Amiasios_.

Harry était beau c'était indéniable, et Draco étant gay, il était normal qu'il apprécie les hommes bien faits tout comme un hétéro se retournerait sur une belle femme dans la rue mais il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Les réflexions de James étaient plus que mal venues.

- Je peux la toucher ?, demanda Draco sortant de ses pensées. Je ne risque pas de te faire mal.

- La douleur est permanente répondit Harry, mais elle s'intensifie si je touche ou pose un produit quelconque dessus. Après ce que tu viens de me faire subir crois moi ce n'est pas en la touchant que tu me feras plus mal.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et posa lentement les doigts sur le stigmate.

- Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu ?

- Une dizaine de jours, répondit patiemment le Survivant. J'ai était touché par un sort lorsque je t'ai sorti des cachots.

- Et elle a évolué depuis ?, interrogea de nouveau Draco.

- Lorsque je suis rentré du Manoir, elle faisait la taille d'une noise.

Draco se leva d'un bon et sortit de la pièce après un "Bouge pas, je reviens."

Harry souffrait d'un _Spiritin'niger_, il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noir peu commun qui empoisonnait le sang de sa victime jusqu'à le tuer. Il existait une potion capable de l'arrêter mais elle était extrêmement longue et compliquée à réaliser.

La plupart des personnes qui avaient été touchés par ce sortilège étaient mortes avant que la potion n'ait pu être mise au point mais Draco connaissait un moyen de ralentir la progression du poison. Il avait besoin d'une plante bien précise qu'il était sur d'avoir vu dans le jardin de Potter le jour où il avait passez plusieurs heures à l'espionner dans le but d'enlever son fils.

Il traversa la cuisine sous l'œil surpris des personnes présentes et ouvrit la porte de derrière pour se rendre au jardin.

- Eh ! Où tu vas ?, demanda Hermione en partant à sa poursuite.

Draco ne fit pas attention à elle et continua son chemin jusqu'à se trouver devant une Aubépine.

- On peut savoir ce que tu cherches ?, demanda Blaise qui avait suivit lui aussi le jeune homme.

- Jette un sort de maturation à cet arbuste, demanda Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?, s'étonna Hermione.

L'ancien fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la tira jusqu'à lui, ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte orageuse plutôt inquiétante.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire un poison à base de jus d'Aubépine, idiote ?

- Lâche-la Draco, l'avertit Blaise en pointant sa baquette sur lui.

- Jette un sort de maturation à cet arbre, répéta durement Draco en libérant la jeune femme.

D'un ample mouvement de baguette son ancien camarade de maison lui obéit faisant apparaitre des bourgeons qui se transformèrent en fleurs alors qu'il continuait l'incantation.

- Stop, clama Draco lorsque les fleurs furent parfaitement formées.

Sous les yeux surpris de Blaise et Hermione le jeune homme cassa l'une des branches contenant le plus de fleurs et repartit en direction de la maison.

Ouvrant un à un tous les placards, Draco trouva rapidement un mortier dans lequel il déposa toutes les pétales de la branche. Il les écrasa sommairement avant de se retourner vers George qui classait des fioles probablement en vu de les faire tester à un quelconque imbécile.

- Tu as de l'huile de millepertuis ?

George fouilla une seconde dans sa petite mallette avant dans sortir une petit bouteille emplit d'un liquide jaunâtre.

- Elle est coupée avec du Mimosa, l'informa-t-il en remarquant son étonnement face à la couleur du produit.

- Ne lui donne pas !, s'emporta Hermione trop tard. Est-ce que vous oubliez tous qui il est ?

- Il n'est pas en train de faire un bombe, Hermione, répondit calment Fred qui regardait à présent la préparation contenu dans le mortier.

- Je pense plutôt à une sorte de cataplasme… Même s'il semble assez basique, ajouta George en laissant tomber trois goutes supplémentaire d'huile sous l'œil appréciateur de Draco.

- Est-ce que tu es encore blessé, s'inquiéta Blaise.

Ron entra à cet instant portant son filleul qui riait comme un fou.

- Draco, commença-t-il en voyant le jeune homme près du plan de travail. Harry se demande ce que tu fais et si tu en as encore pour longtemps parce que je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : "j'ai pas que ça à foutre."

Draco hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Liam au passage.

Harry était toujours assis sur le bord du lit lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre. Il posa sa préparation à coté du gnome ridicule qu'il avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait détaillé la pièce un peu plus tôt et plongea les doigts dedans avant de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu ne mettras aucun produit sur cette blessure, le prévint le jeune homme brun voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à vouloir le masser.

- Ca va ralentir le développement du poison, affirma Draco.

- Non attend, je t'explique. Severus a essayé tous les produits calmants inimaginables, j'ai du supporter la puanteur de trucs dont tu n'as pas idée, sans compter le goût de vase de la plupart des potions qu'il m'a fait avaler et chaque fois le résultat a été le même. La tâche s'est agrandie et la douleur n'a été que plus forte.

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin récalcitrant à manger des légumes.

- Severus est un excellent maître de potion, mais il n'a jamais étudié la Médicomagie commença Draco. Cette pâte, ajouta-t-il en montrant ses mains pleines de produit, n'est qu'une huile qui va freiner le développement du poison. Elle n'a pas pour but de calmer la douleur ou de te soigner car il n'existe qu'une seule potion ayant ses propriétés et elle nécessite plusieurs jours de préparation.

Harry regarda son bras sombre avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je joue les génies… répondit Draco.

- C'est pour mon père ?

- Entre autre, répondit évasivement le l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry tendit son bras blessé alors que Draco prenait une dose supplémentaire de produit, il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de son malade à l'endroit exact où la tache sombre s'arrêtait Il prit garde à ne pas enduire la blessure de produit au risque de provoquer une nouvelle douleur au Survivant, il massa lentement la base du cou, le haut du torse et l'omoplate du jeune homme pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Alors tu vois, pas de douleur, dit-il en récupérant le mortier.

Harry se leva et sortit une chemise de son armoire, il l'enfila et la boutonna d'une seule main.

- Tu ne m'as même pas dit de quoi je souffrais…

- Un spiritin'niger, c'est un sort qui déclenche la propagation d'un poison dans ton corps. Je suppose à voir la taille que la tâche a pris en si peu de temps que le Manglogle empêche ta magie de te défendre autant qu'elle le pourrait.

- Et tu sais comment me soigner ?

- Oui, je pense pouvoir…

Harry sortit de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec la plupart des personnes présentes dans la maison. Tous collés à la porte de la chambre dans le but évident d'écouter ce qu'il s'y passait.

"_Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est la nouvelle maladie de la jeunesse ou quoi ? Personne n'a une idée de ce qu'est l'intimité ?"_

- Je t'accorde l'accès au labo de la maison, Ron restera avec toi, il pourra même te prêter main forte en cas de soucis si tu n'as pas trop peur.

Le dernier fils Weasley grogna une phrase incompréhensible à propos d'un certain maître de potion provoquant l'hilarité de la plupart des curieux qui étaient encore tous dans le couloir.

- Par contre, je t'interdis de faire entrer Liam dans le Laboratoire. Quelle qu'en soit la raison…

Draco hocha la tête en souriant, Harry venait enfin de lui donner la preuve de confiance qu'il attendait.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde...

A toutes les personnes qui se demandent encore qui est la mère de Liam, la réponse dans ce chapitre

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

La mère de Liam

Les jours au sein de la résistance semblaient filer comme des secondes pour Draco Malefoy.

Il passait de longues heures dans le laboratoire de la maison sous la surveillance de Ronald Weasley avec qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il avait noué des liens ressemblant étrangement à de l'amitié.

Dans les premiers temps Ron n'avait fait que regarder Draco mélanger différents produits sans pour autant s'intéresser réellement à ce qu'il faisait mais après trois jours à ce régime le dernier des Weasley s'était décidé à ouvrir la bouche.

Au départ les discussions n'avaient tourné qu'autour des deux potions que Draco préparait car Ron s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son meilleur ami ainsi que des conséquences à long terme que le Manglogle pouvait avoir sur sa Magie.

Petit à petit les sujets s'étaient étoffés Ron n'étant pas un grand fan de potions. Ils avaient alors commencé à parler Quidditch ce qui les avait ramené à Poudlard et à l'époque où les matchs Gryffondor Serpentard faisaient plus parler d'eux que les examens de fin d'année.

A présent, après 15 jours de cohabitation forcée dans le laboratoire, il arrivait aux deux anciens ennemis de passer une partie de la soirée à jouer aux échecs.

Draco n'était pas encore parvenu à battre Ron mais il en avait fait un défis personnel, un Malefoy ne restait jamais sur un échec.

Depuis que ce semblant d'amitié s'était créé entre les deux jeunes hommes, Draco avait le sentiment qu'il était perçu différemment par les autres membres de l'Ordre. C'était un peu comme si l'approbation de Ron était une un visa, un droit temporaire, d'être parmi eux jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve concrètement sa loyauté envers leur cause.

Hermione, par contre était toujours aussi distante et le jeune homme évitait de se retrouver seul avec elle. Chaque fois que cela arrivé, la jeune femme trouvait les mots parfaits pour le blesser et dernièrement elle avait trouvé le sujet qui faisait mal. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à lui parler de Liam, de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui lorsqu'il était bébé et de la raison pour laquelle il ne serait jamais rien de plus que Draco le Mangemort de passage pour l'enfant…

Pourtant le fils d'Harry l'avait totalement adopté et ils passaient tous deux beaucoup de temps à jouer à Chasse Sorcière et à regarder des dessins animés que Draco trouvait exagérément nié.

Contre toute attente, une chose avait fait sourire le jeune homme lorsqu'il avait vu Merlin l'enchanteur pour la première fois. L'idée que les Moldus se faisaient du vénérable sorcier ressemblait à si méprendre au portait de Dumbledore, longue barbe blanche, petites lunettes en demi-lune et robe de sorcier bleu nuit, la ressemblance était réellement troublante.

Harry quant à lui ne descendait pratiquement plus de sa chambre. Le _Spiritin'niger_ recouvrait la presque totalité de son torse provoquant des douleurs quasi insupportables lorsque le jeune homme cherchait à se lever. Seuls Liam et Hermione passaient du temps avec lui ce qui énervait grandement Draco qui n'avait pas ce privilège.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il eu ? Il était toujours perçu par le Sauveur comme le bourreau qui avait kidnappé son fils pour en faire cadeau à Voldemort.

Ce dimanche matin là Draco profitait des premiers rayons accordés par le soleil. Il était installé dans une chaise sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison et attendait patiemment que Ron ait finit de petit-déjeuner avant de descendre au laboratoire pour ajouter le dernier ingrédient de la _Stopaniger, _la potion qui détruirait le poison présent dans le sang de d'Harry. La concoction aurait besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires de maturation avant d'être consommable et Draco espérait qu'Harry tiendrait le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Il regarda d'un air inquiet l'aubépine dont la plupart des branches étaient cassées. Bientôt plus aucun sort ne pourrait obliger cet arbre à leur fournir des fleurs. Ils avaient abusé de magie sur lui et la plante ne tarderait pas à mourir.

- Tu prends l'air ?

Draco se retourna surpris et découvrit Harry debout, à quelques pas de lui. Il se leva instantanément.

- Tu ne devrais pas être debout cela augmente la circulation du sang et en même temps la propagation du poison.

- Tu aurais du faire médicomage au lieu de chimicomage, tu ressembles un peu à Pomfresh…, se moqua gentiment le blessé.

- Qui sait, je changerais peut-être de spécialité quand tout sera fini…

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe sans que Draco en comprenne la signification.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir, murmura soudain le Survivant.

Draco lui tendit la chaise dans laquelle il était installé un peu plus tôt.

"_Essaye de lui dire un truc de sympa pour voir… "_

L'ancien Serpentard frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il avait envie d'obéir à James mais la seule question qu'il souhaitait poser à Harry, il n'était pas sur que le jeune homme veuille l'entendre.

- On a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis que tu es ici…, s'exclama soudain l'ancien Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi…

- Tu avais tes raisons, coupa Draco qui se sentait trop coupable au sujet de Liam pour entendre Harry s'excuser.

- Je ne comptais pas m'excuser, lança Harry en souriant.

"_Désolé, je l'ai pas vu venir"_

Draco alla s'adosser à la rambarde de la terrasse pour faire face à Harry.

- Depuis quand tu utilises la legilimancie.

- Depuis que c'est devenu vital pour Liam que je la maitrise, ainsi que l'occlumancie.

- Tu le protèges de Voldemort ?

- En autre, répondit Harry.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était nerveux mais il fallait qu'il pause la question, il avait besoin de savoir.

- Et sa mère, tu ne cherches pas à la protéger ?

"_Ben voilà comme ça c'est dit, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher de parler d'elle…"_

Harry ne sembla pas se formaliser de la question. Il regarda Draco d'un œil nouveau.

- A une époque je l'ai fait mais elle ne craint plus rien maintenant…

- Tout le monde est en danger avec Voldemort dans les parages, insista Draco

- Non…

Le Survivant se leva et fit quelques pas sur la terrasse.

- J'ai une chance de savoir qui elle est ?, questionna Draco

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Harry était soudain passé sur la défensive et l'ancien Mangemort n'en comprit pas la raison.

- Je ne voulais pas être indiscret je me pose simplement des questions.

- Son nom n'a pas d'importance…, affirma le jeune père d'un ton redevenu calme.

- HARRY !

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée et fixa Ginny dont le visage était défait.

- Ne restez pas dehors, ordonna la jeune femme.

Comprenant que la situation était grave les deux jeunes hommes obéirent rapidement.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la cuisine que Draco remarqua l'étrange comportement du le petit gnome qu'il avait trouvé si laid la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. La petite statuette s'agitait comme un dément sur le plan de travail.

- Un Mangemort de catégorie deux, murmura Hermione.

Le visage d'Harry se crispa alors que celui de Draco se voilait d'étonnement face à l'appellation d'Hermione.

- Fred George, trouvez Liam et enfermez-vous dans la _Salle cachée. _Luna, Ginny, bloquez les issus et tachez de prévenir Blaise…

En une seconde le Survivant était passé de l'état de blessé moribond à celui de leader déterminé ce qui impressionna Draco qui n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme puisse trouver la force ne serait ce que de tenir debout plus d'un quart d'heure.

- C'est un "catégorie deux", il n'est pas dangereux, s'exclama Hermione.

- Tous les Mangemorts sont dangereux, Hermione. Tu le sais très bien, répondit Harry.

- Apparemment non, murmura la jeune femme en fixant Draco de son éternel regard sombre.

Harry soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel, il ne voulait pas entamer une nouvelle dispute avec la jeune femme.

Draco quant à lui se demandait ce que le Mangemort attendait pour se faire connaitre, il n'était certainement pas là pour attaquer la maison mais il avait tout de même eut l'imprudence de franchir le portail.

L'ancien Mangemort connaissait les méthodes des partisans du Mage Noir et une telle attitude n'avait rien de réglementaire.

Il se demanda si son maître n'avait pas tout simplement envoyé quelqu'un le chercher et surtout si Hermione ne saisirait pas cette aubaine pour le livrer à son ancien maître.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison pour une fois silencieuse et les quatre anciens étudiants de Poudlard se regardèrent plus que surpris.

"_Depuis quand les Mangemorts sonnent-ils aux portes ?"_

Harry prit, d'un pas rapide, la direction de l'entrée suivi de ses deux amis et de Draco qui se demandait dans quel état serait le Survivant lorsque la situation se serait éclaircie et qu'il ne serait plus sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Ron et Hermione pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de la porte alors que la sonnette se faisait entendre pour la seconde fois.

Harry retint son souffle, posa une main sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte.

- TOI ! hurla Hermione

D'où il se trouvait, Draco ne voyait pas qui se tenait devant sur le seuil mais l'expression de totale incrédulité d'Hermione le poussa à s'approcher.

Harry ne bougeait pas et Draco aperçut alors une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand au premier coup d'œil il reconnu Daphné Greengrass.

La jeune fille portait une robe de sorcier toute simple d'un brun profond et ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur Harry ignorant tout le reste. Elle se tordait les mains s'apprêtant visiblement à dire quelque chose.

- Harry, commença-t-elle soudain avant qu'aucune autre personne n'ait le temps de réagir. Ecoute moi je t'en pris…

"_Ce ton suppliant ne te dit rien ?"_

Draco tout comme James avait reconnu la voix qu'ils avaient surpris dans la chambre d'Harry alors que le jeune homme était encore prisonnier au Manoir.

- Je suis venue pour t'aider, continua la jeune Mangemort, il faut que tu quittes cette maison… Le lord n'a pas supporté ta fuite, il va venir vous attaquer dans quelques jours…

- Tais-toi, murmura Harry.

- Je t'en pris, s'entêta la jeune femme. Il faut que tu m'écoutes, j'ai pris la fuite du Manoir uniquement pour te prévenir. Je risque ma vie pour toi… parce que je te l'ai dit, je t'aime toujours…

- Il t'a dit de te taire, s'emporta Hermione sortant de sa torpeur.

Draco s'approcha encore un peu du groupe comprenant petit à petit pour quelle raison Daphné avait une place si privilégiée au sein des Mangemorts et pourquoi le Lord refusait de la marier.

Harry et Daphné… Un couple… Toutes les actions du Lord, les paroles de Pansy mais également celles de l'aînée des Greengrass prenaient un sens. Alors que Draco se répétait inlassablement ce qu'il venait de comprendre un cri strident retenti dans le couloir.

Le gnome de la cuisine, devenu totalement rouge et enragé, courrait dans tous les sens grimpant aux murs et courant à l'envers sur le plafond.

Daphnée venait de bondir sur Harry qui, incapable de supporter un tel choque, était tombé à la renverse. La jeune femme était à présent entrée dans la maison.

Allongée sur le Survivant, elle lui martelait le torse de coup de poings, hurlant telle une hystérique.

- Ne me rejette pas, écoute moi, ECOUTE MOI…

"_Mais elle est cinglée… sa blessure…"_

Draco et Ron furent les premiers à réagir, ils attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune femme pour la relever avant de la rejeter violement en arrière. Hermione lui jeta un stupéfixe et tomba à genoux près d'Harry qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda-t-elle à Draco oubliant momentanément sa rancœur.

Draco s'accroupit près du Survivant et glissa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Sous la pression exercée sur sa blessure déjà mis a mal par Daphné le jeune homme s'évanouit.

- Il faut le monter, l'allonger et surtout ne rien lui donner pour le soulager cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, expliqua Draco avant de prendre la direction de l'étage supérieur.

OoOoO

Draco reposa le pot d'onguent à l'aubépine et releva le t-shirt d'Harry, il déposa lentement ses mains pleines de produit sur l'abdomen du jeune homme et massa doucement la partie qui n'était pas encore atteinte par la tâche du au _Spiritin'niger. _

Demain, au mieux après demain, le haut du corps du malade serait entièrement noir et cela inquiétait grandement l'ancien Mangemort.

Il avait terminé la potion après la scène qui avait eut lieu le matin mais la durée de maturation était encore longue et Harry s'affaiblissant de plus en plus. La tâche prenait de l'ampleur plus rapidement.

"_Il te plait vraiment non ?"_

- S'il vous plait, demanda Draco d'un ton las, arrêtez de dire des choses comme ça.

"_J'ai accès à tes sentiments, même ceux que tu refoules"_

Le jeune homme rabaissa le vêtement d'Harry et essuya ses mains sur une serviette avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux bruns qui tombait devant les yeux clos du malade.

- Il est beau c'est indéniable, chuchota-t-il.

"_Mais… parce que je sens qu'il y a un mais"_

- Je ne sais pas… Il… Je… J'ai fait le mal autour de lui depuis que je le connais… J'ai adhéré aux Mangemorts et j'ai cru en leur cause pendant tant d'année… Ce que j'ai l'impression de ressentir aujourd'hui et avant tout basé sur la gratitude, il m'a libéré d'une vie qu'au final je ne n'ai jamais réellement voulu.

"_Si tu étais réellement reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait, tu ne te sentirais que redevable, pourtant lorsque tu le soignes tu ne cherches pas à effacer une dette… Tu le fais parce que tu en as besoin, parce que lorsque tu le vois aller mal tu vas mal et ça, ce n'est pas de la gratitude."_

Harry papillonna des yeux avant que Draco n'ait le temps de dire un mot de plus et il en fut quelque peu soulagé car il n'aurait rien trouvé à répondre à la tirade de James.

- Daphné…

Le jeune homme blond se pencha sur blessé qui le fixa un instant.

- Où est Daphné ? murmura-t-il en cherchant à se redresser.

- Hermione a demandé à Ron de l'enfermer dans la _salle cachée_, elle ne peut plus faire de…

Le malade se redressa alors oubliant une fois de plus la douleur.

- Il faut la relâcher.

- Mais…

- Elle est la mère de Liam, assena sèchement le jeune homme, il est hors de question qu'elle soit traitée comme une prisonnière. Je veux qu'elle soit libérée… et je veux la voir ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Draco se leva. Etait-il possible qu'Harry soit encore amoureux de la jeune femme ?

Il hésita un instant, s'il arrivait devant Hermione en lui disant qu'Harry avait demandé la libération de la Mangemort et qu'en plus il voulait absolument la voir, l'ancienne Gryffondor risquait de très mal le prendre. Cependant le regard sombre du Survivant fut plus décisif que la crainte de faire face à la fureur d'Hermione.

OoOoO

Draco plongea un sucre dans son café avant de mélanger le breuvage d'un léger mouvement de cuillère. Face à lui Hermione lisait la gazette du sorcier le visage fermé.

Elle n'acceptait pas la décision d'Harry et Draco en avait fait les frais lorsqu'il avait joué son rôle de messager. Elle avait tout de même fini par céder sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause et depuis une demi-heure Daphné avait rejoint Harry dans sa chambre.

Draco avala une gorgée brulante de café sans lâcher des yeux l'ancienne Gryffondor. Tout dans le comportement de la jeune femme laissait transparaitre son énervement, du léger froncement de sourcils qui ne la quittait pas au mouvement régulier de ses doigts sur le journal qu'elle tenait probablement sans le lire.

Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas connus pour leur patience ni même pour leur sang froid et Hermione était à l'instant présent le parfait exemple du Gryffondor en colère.

En la voyant agir Draco remercia Merlin d'être un Malefoy car l'éducation qu'il avait reçue lui permettait de masquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ?, s'impatienta Hermione en pliant rageusement le journal.

Draco ne répondit pas à cette question qui ne lui était pas vraiment adressée. Il regarda la jeune femme se lever et commencer une série d'allers retours, avant de reposer calmement sa tasse.

- Calme-toi, Harry sait ce qu'il fait.

Hermione s'arrêta et fixa Draco d'un regard sombre.

"_Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de te taire"_

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle lentement, avec elle Harry ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fait…

Draco allait répliquer mais la jeune fille reprit rapidement ne lui laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu n'étais pas là… Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui les unissait.

Le jeune homme crispa les poings, conscient que la jeune fille avait raison.

"_Le calme légendaire des Malefoy commence à te faire défaut"_

- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et reprit la place qu'elle avait quittée.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. Un jour il y a à peu près cinq ans elle a débarqué ici et tout est allé de travers… Harry est devenu totalement inconscient mettant en danger sa vie ainsi que celles des membres de l'Ordre.

L'ancien Mangemort repensa à l'accueil qu'Hermione lui avait réservé et plaignit Daphné pendant une seconde.

La meilleure amie d'Harry n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre le Survivant et l'aînée des Greengrass.

Comment la jeune fille avait-elle fait pour séduire Harry Potter ? Comment-elle avait-elle réussi là où Ginny Weasley avait échoué ?

Draco posa les mains sur la tasse à présent froide du café qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché. Il regarda la pendule magique de la cuisine qui indiquait à présent dix heures… Quarante cinq minutes… La jeune femme était-elle venue avec de bonnes intentions ? Avait-elle obtenu le pardon du grand héros ?

Après plusieurs interminables minutes supplémentaires pendant lesquels Draco et Hermione n'échangèrent rien de plus que des regards exaspérés, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit enfin.

Harry entra dans la pièce suivit de peu par Daphné.

Le regard de Draco se posa immédiatement sur leurs mains dont les doigts étaient emmêlés. Harry avait cédé. Il avait pardonné…

Hermione se leva d'un bon et plaqua deux mains sur la table.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, hurla-t-elle. Harry, tu délires j'espère ! Tu ne va pas laisser cette traînée entrer dans notre maison.

Harry ne fit pas un geste, il regarda Hermione d'un œil morne comme si elle ne s'était pas exprimée.

- Espèce de garce, hurla la jeune femme à l'intention de sa rival, tu ne restas pas dans cette…

- Harry chéri, s'imposa calmement Daphné, tu ne vas pas la laisser me parler ainsi.

Le _Survivant_ sourit à la jeune fille avant de tourner un regard sombre vers Hermione.

- Je t'interdis de parler à Daphné sur ce ton.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

- Je lui ai retiré le Manglogle, se vanta la Mangemort d'un ton enjoué.

- Ce bijou appartient à Voldemort, intervint soudain Draco, lui seul peut l'enlever où donner ce pouvoir à quelqu'un. Elle ne peut pas l'avoir enlevé sans son aide, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

L'aînée de Greengrass lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Harry chéri, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

L'interpelé sembla hésiter une seconde sur la conduite à tenir mais finit par répondre froidement.

- Tu n'avais peut-être pas réellement envie de me l'enlever.

"_Il nous fait quoi là ?"_

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Depuis deux semaines il avait créé avec Harry une relation qu'il avait espéré pouvoir qualifier d'amitié et aujourd'hui en moins d'une minute il venait de retrouver sa place de traitre. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Harry.

- Si j'avais voulu te tuer Potter je n'aurais pas attendu que cette saleté de bijou le fasse.

Harry le regarda étrangement sans pour autant répliquer.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry, reprit Hermione qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans réagir, tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait changé… Tu le disais toi-même, elle ne peut pas changer…

Daphné plissa les lèvres dans une mimique totalement disgracieuse.

- Harry chéri, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix. Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps d'être traité ainsi.

- Hermione je te préviens, menaça le Survivant, soit tu traites Daphné avec plus de respect soit tu quitte cette maison.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Harry avait perdu l'esprit. Hermione avait beau être la pire des emmerdeuses, elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

- Harry sérieusement tenta une dernière fois Draco, tu…

"_Tais-toi !"_

L'héritier Malefoy obéit à James. Sans savoir pourquoi il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire

- Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il a faire, expliqua Daphné. Mon Harry chéri m'aime et vous ne pourrait pas changer cela, acceptez-le.

Une lueur de bonheur brilla au fond du regard émeraude qui se posa sur Daphné, un sourit niait s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme et Draco manqua de vomir. Harry était bel et bien amoureux…

OoOoO

Le retour de Daphné dans la vie d'Harry, inquiéta l'ensemble de l'ordre du Phoenix et du jour au lendemain, la fréquentation de la maison diminua étrangement.

Rogue ne fit plus aucune apparition, tout comme les Aurors dont l'appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas avérée.

Les discussions au sein de la maison se banalisèrent et les réunions furent suspendues.

La si vivante villa Potter devint peu à peu silencieuse et un malaise pesant s'installa parmi les habitants.

Draco évitait autant qu'il le pouvait de se retrouver en présence de Daphné et par la même occasion d'Harry car les deux amoureux ne se séparaient pratiquement jamais.

Hermione quant à elle s'était exilée dans sa chambre après une énième dispute avec Harry au sujet de sa maîtresse et elle n'en sortait que lorsque la faim la tenaillait.

Liam, lui, traînait lamentablement dans les couloirs de la maison oscillant entre sa chambre et celle de Draco. Harry ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention trop occupé à son amour retrouvé. Quant à Daphné elle agissait comme si l'enfant n'existait pas et Draco se demandait parfois si Liam avait conscience qu'elle était sa mère.

Assez étrangement alors que la plupart des amis d'Harry avaient espacé leur visite Ron semblait au contraire à deux doigts d'emménager. Il arrivait chaque matin vers huit heures et ne repartait que le soir tard lorsque le couple allait se coucher.

Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire au sujet des retrouvailles des amoureux, comme si cela ne le concernait en rien, et le pauvre avait du faire face à de nombreux reproches sur le sujet de la part des membres de l'Ordre et notamment de sa sœur Ginny. Tous croyaient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire réagir le _Survivant_ mais Ron ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette façon.

Si Draco avait lui aussi été choqué de l'inaction de Ron il avait vite remarqué une attitude encore plus surprenante.

Ron regardait Daphné. Il l'examinait. Il inspectait, évaluait et jugeait chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il cherchait quelque chose que personne n'était en mesure de voir.

Pourtant pour Draco le couple semblait simplement filer le parfait amour. Harry et Daphné se levaient à la même heure, ils petit-déjeunaient ensemble et passaient une partie de la mâtinée dans la bibliothèque. Parfois ils sortaient faire quelques pas dans le jardin, puis ils déjeunaient sans prendre part aux maigres discussions qui animaient le repas, ensuite ils s'enfermaient dans le salon pour n'en sortir qu'en fin d'après midi. Le dîner, toujours silencieux, achevait leur journée identique à la précédente.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Daphné vivait à la villa Potter. L'après midi touchait à sa fin et la nuit était déjà tombée. Installé dans un fauteuil du salon Draco regardait le feu crépiter. Liam venait de le quitter pour rejoindre Hermione et le jeune homme profitait de ce moment d'accalmie pour réfléchir.

Le fils d'Harry se sentait de plus en plus délaissé par son père et il reportait son affection sur lui ce qui était loin de lui déplaire, mais il craignait également le moment de la séparation, le bonheur qu'il effleurait aujourd'hui ne serait pas éternel.

"_Je n'aime pas se sentiment…"_

Draco ne répondit rien, James lui faisait de plus en plus souvent cette réflexion, mais le jeune homme n'y pouvait rien, il souffrait… Il aimait… Un mélange des plus désagréables autant pour lui que pour son convive.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Daphné s'avança dans la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, la jeune femme s'était séparée d'Harry.

- Bonsoir Draco

La jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil face lui et croisa les jambes.

Draco se demanda à quoi elle était en train de jouer. Cette attitude n'avait rien de naturelle, elle souriait froidement et le jeune homme comprit rapidement que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- Tu m'exaspères et je n'ai qu'une envie ,c'est de te voir mort…

L'ancien Serpentard regarda la jeune femme dont la douceur de la voix ne reflétait absolument pas les paroles.

- Je vais te laisser une chance...

- Attends je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Draco. Si tu veux que je quitte cette maison, c'est non.

Daphné sourit de nouveau et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

"_On peut dire que tu sais te faire aimer"_

- C'est toi qui vois, reprit Daphné, mais disons que si tu pars maintenant, ça évitera que ce ne soit Harry qui te mette dehors.

- C'est fou mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette discussion avec Hermione. Harry ne me laissera jamais quitter cette maison tant que l'âme de son père sera en moi.

- J'ai réussi à le détourner de son fils, crois moi, l'âme de son père n'est rien à côté de ça.

Draco se leva et arracha la cigarette des lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas envie de choper un cancer à cause de toi, dit-il.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire mais garda la même voix calme et douce.

- Je vais te tuer Malefoy et après ça il arrêtera de parler de toi, il t'oubliera et je serais enfin heureuse avec lui.

L'ancien Serpentard ne répondit pas. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait certain qu'il avait une quelconque importance pour Harry alors qu'il était évident que le jeune homme lui en voulait toujours d'avoir kidnappé son fils.

La jeune fille jeta un œil à l'horloge avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Tu sais au fond je n'ai rien contre toi...

"_Cette fille est folle, comment mon fils peut-il l'aimer" _

- Le cœur à ses raisons que…

" _Je t'en pris garde tes citations pour toi, mon fils ne peut pas aimer cette petite arriviste"_

James n'avait pas tord, Daphné était folle et Harry pas assez pour ne pas voir qu'elle était un danger planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

L'horloge du salon sonna 7 coups, le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servit mais Draco n'avait pas faim. Cela faisait une heure qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de James.

Harry ne pouvait pas aimer Daphné…

Le souvenir de la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune homme avait eu en présence de Voldemort lorsque la Mangemort s'était approchée de son fils était assez parlante. Il y avait forcément autre chose, la jeune femme avait peut-être menacé la vie de Liam si Harry ne faisait pas ce qu'elle demandait, ou alors elle utilisait un sort sur lui.

"_A quoi tu penses ? "_

- Rien d'intéressant… Etes-vous capable de détecter les sortilèges ?

"_Je suis une âme sans corps, comment veux-tu que je sois capable de faire une telle prouesse Magique"_

- Si j'avais ma baguette je serais capable de vérifier si Harry est ensorcelé…

"_Demande à ce qu'on te la rende…"_

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Vous êtes vraiment en pleine utopie… Maintenant qu'Harry est complètement paumé, la seule personne qui a assez d'autorité dans cette maison pour me la rendre c'est Hermione. Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle ne le fera pas. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà du vérifier cette hypothèse.

"_Certain sort son indétectable, sauf par de grand sorcier comme Harry ou…"_

- Rogue.

"_Tiens oui c'est vrai je l'avais presque oublié lui."_

Draco se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, comment pouvait-il contacter son ancien professeur.

Il avait de nouveau neigé mais Liam n'avait pas redonné vit à Toby, l'enfant perdait sa joie de vivre, tous pouvaient s'en apercevoir mais seul Harry était en mesure de l'aider ce qu'il ne faisait malheureusement pas.

L'ancien Serpentard distingua rapidement Ron dans la pénombre, il était adossé à l'un des arbres du jardin et fixait la petite tonnelle située près de l'aubépine toujours en fleurs.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec lui c'était le bon moment, avec un peu de chance il comprendrait enfin pourquoi le dernier des Weasley agissait aussi bizarrement et il pourrait également lui faire part de son hypothèse et lui demander de prendre contact avec Severus.

Silencieusement Draco sortit de la maison et s'approcha de Ron. Le jeune homme semblait totalement absorbé par ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois, marmonna-t-il.

Draco fut surpris. Il n'avait pas cru une seconde que Ron détecterait sa présence mais l'entrainement des membres de l'Ordre était rigoureux, plus que ce que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

- Qui es-tu en train d'espionner ?, demanda le blond connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Sous la petite tonnelle en bois Harry et Daphné semblaient en pleine discussion.

- Pourquoi tu l'espionnes ?, questionna une seconde fois Draco.

- Je cherche comment elle fait, répondit Ron, sans lâcher le couple des yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Harry ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle. C'est impossible…

Draco fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça Ron pensait lui aussi qu'Harry n'agissait pas naturellement.

- Il est peut-être réellement retombé amoureux, tenta Draco qui souhaitait savoir d'où Ron tenait sa certitude.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation l'ancien Gryffondor se détacha de la scène qui semblait jusqu'alors l'obséder.

- Crois moi, leur histoire Harry a fait une croix dessus il y a bien longtemps. Il y a autre chose derrière son comportement… Je dois trouver quoi…

Draco regarda Daphné prendre les mains d'Harry, dire qu'à peine une heure plus tôt la jeune femme était venue le menacer de mort, à l'instant présent, elle ressemblait tout à fait à une jeune adolescente amoureuse.

D'où Draco se trouvait la scène était parfaite, peut-être même trop, elle semblait tout droit sortit d'un film Moldu à l'eau de rose.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais de l'imperium ?, demanda-il soudain à Ron qui avait repris son examen.

"_Impossible que ce soit un impérium"_

- Simplement ce que le faux Maugrey-fol-œil psychopathe nous en a dit en quatrième année. C'est un sortilège impardonnable difficile à détecter et surtout, il n'existe aucun contre sort.

- Et si Potter était sous l'effet d'un impérium.

Draco reporta son regard sur Harry qui avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de Daphné. La jeune fille se tenait sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres cherchaient avidement celles du jeune homme.

- C'est impossible, répondit Ron, Rogue est passé ce matin, il devait absolument voir Hermione. Même s'il a évité Harry et Daphné, il fait parti des rares sorciers à être capable de détecter les sorts de magie noir, il l'aurait ressenti si un impardonnable avait été jeté à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Pas si c'est un _imperium modèle._

"_Mais oui, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ?"_

- Un quoi ?

- Un _imperium modèle_. Il n'est pas considéré comme un sortilège impardonnable car bien qu'il ait les mêmes effets, l'_imperium modèle _perd toute son efficacité si le modèle ne reste pas présent auprès de l'ensorcelé.

Ron croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas tout.

- Lors d'un _imperium modèle_, le sorcier qui jette le sort induit un geste ou un mot qui enclenche une réaction voulue. Le reste du temps le sorcier ensorcelé est conscient de tout ce qui l'entoure, de ce que vivent les autres, mais il est dans l'impossibilité de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui va a l'encontre de ce que veut l'ensorceleur.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Ron.

- Ca expliquerait bien des choses… Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi… pour moi Potter était simplement en pleine phase de batifolage. Mais Daphné vient de dire un truc qui m'a dérangé sans compter James qui est persuadé que son fiston n'est pas dans son état normal…

- Que t'a dit Daphné? demanda Ron

- Elle a menacé de me tuer.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en effet Draco ne semblait pas choqué par cette nouvelle, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de politesse.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle dis ça ?

Draco soupira.

- Je gâche soit disant son bonheur. Potter parle trop de moi si j'ai bien compris.

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit et c'est un regard entendu qu'il posa sur le couple qui était toujours sous la tonnelle.

- Pour être franc, reprit Draco, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'elle soit parvenue à enlever le Manglogle. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce pouvoir et si elle y est parvenue c'est qu'il le lui a donné. Il sait qu'elle est là. Il l'a même surement envoyé, mais reste à savoir pourquoi.

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Si nous parvenons à les séparer assez longtemps, le sort ne fera plus effet et Harry sera libre… Il ne nous restera plus alors qu'à quitter la villa.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'elle va se laisser berner si facilement… Il lui suffit probablement d'un geste pour retourner Harry contre nous et je ne crois pas que nous soyons de taille contre lui.

- Il suffit simplement d'agir avant qu'elle ait donné son ordre implicite.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Hermione qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

- Tu nous espionne ?, s'étonna Ron.

- Je vérifie que tu ne passes pas à l'ennemi, répondit-elle.

Depuis l'arrivée de Daphné les relations entre Hermione et Draco s'étaient légèrement améliorées, comme si face à la menace la jeune fille avait choisi de collaborer avec l'ennemi pour faire front.

- Tu as déjà un plan, assura Ron en souriant à son tour à son amie.

- Il nous suffit d'utiliser l'excuse de la potion contre le _Spiritin'niger_ pour attirer Harry dans le labo.

- Et comment on occupe Daphné ?, demanda Draco. Elle ne laissera jamais Harry sans surveillance.

- On peut toujours employer la force, proposa Ron.

- Je pensais plutôt à l'effet de surprise… Un grand classique, répondit Hermione.

Draco regarda Hermione dont le sourire ne présagé rien de bon, Daphné allait regretter d'être revenue.

OoOoO

Le dîner ce soir là se déroula comme chaque soir, dans le calme.

Liam était installé sur les genoux de Draco. Il dormait la tête appuyée contre la clavicule de l'ancien Serpentard qui passait lentement sa main sur son front.

Depuis le retour de Daphné ce petit rituel avait lieu chaque soir et Draco s'en délectait.

Il aimait la relation qui s'établissait entre lui et Liam, en un sens il avait l'impression de se lier à Harry. Durant les quinze jours qui venaient de s'écouler Draco avait sentit à de nombreuses reprises le regard d'Harry sur le tableau qu'il formait avec son fils et il avait plusieurs fois cherché à engager la conversation sur ce sujet mais Daphné s'était imposée à chaque fois.

L'ancien Serpentard avait donc arrêté d'essayer de lui parler laissant à Harry la possibilité de l'observer lui et son fils car le survivant n'avait plus droit qu'à ça.

C'était l'une des premières raisons qui avait laissé penser à Draco qu'Harry était peut être sous l'influence d'un sortilège.

Dans son sommeil, Liam s'accrocha à la chemise de Draco, il murmura une phrase totalement inintelligible avant de serrer le tissu plus fermement et d'enfoncer sa tête dans les replis du vêtement.

Draco se leva alors doucement emportant l'enfant avec lui, il sentit le regard d'Harry suivre le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la cuisine.

Il monta l'escalier avec précaution, entra dans la chambre de l'enfant et déposa son fardeau sur le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

L'enfant battit des paupières laissant apparaître deux orbes vertes si semblables à celles d'Harry que Draco en était à chaque fois troublé.

- Pourquoi Papa m'aime plus demanda l'enfant dans un demi-sommeil.

Draco passa une main dans les cheveux de Liam et lui embrassa le front.

- Ton père t'aime… N'en doute jamais.

Liam esquissa un sourire avant de se rendormir.

Draco redescendit rapidement à la cuisine, Harry et Daphné étaient déjà partis et le jeune homme crut qu'ils étaient déjà montés se coucher.

En passant près de la bibliothèque il croisa Hermione dont le regard déterminé signifiait clairement « c'est maintenant ou jamais. » La jeune femme fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la bibliothèque à l'instant où Ron les rejoignaient.

Draco prit une profonde respiration et entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il découvrit Daphné installé sur les genoux d'Harry dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui meublaient la pièce. La jeune fille posa sur l'intrus un regard sombre lui signifiant qu'il dérangeait.

- La potion est prête, annonça Draco sans se laisser intimider

Depuis qu'il avait été débarrassé du Manglogle, Harry avait repris des forces, mais le _Spiritin'niger_ agissait encore sur lui et la potion lui était vitale.

- De quelle potion parles-tu ? demanda Daphné.

Draco prit conscience que la jeune femme ne faisait pas plus attention à la santé d'Harry qu'à son fils.

- J'ai mis au point la potion qui doit soigner le _Spiritin'niger_ d'Harry. Sa magie ne le soignera pas indéfiniment.

Daphné se leva imité par son amant.

- Tu te sens bien Harry chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de cette potion n'est ca pas ?

L'ancien Gryffondor qui avait fait quelques pas en direction de Draco se figea instantanément.

- Tu as raison mon amour, récita-t-il, ma magie me soigne d'elle-même, je n'ai plus besoin de potion.

- Sans cette potion c'est la mort qui t'attend, s'emporta Draco sentant qu'il perdait la partie sans même l'avoir joué.

- Puisqu'il te dit qu'il va bien, claironna Daphné.

Draco se désintéressa de la jeune femme. Il devait absolument éloigné Harry de Daphné quoi qu'il lui en coute.

- Harry tu te rends bien compte que tu t'affaiblis de plus en plus, bientôt tu seras de nouveau aussi mal que lorsque tu avais le Manglogle. C'est inévitable.

- Il vient de te dire qu'il allait bien, inutile d'insister.

D'un geste brusque, Draco empoigna la jeune femme et la plaqua contre son torse la bâillonnant d'une main.

- Harry tu vas venir avec moi immédiatement.

Daphné se débâtit avant de mordre violemment la main de son agresseur qui la repoussa après un hurlement de douleur.

"_Aieuh… Bordel, tu pisses le sang c'est une malade cette gamine"_

Draco regarda sa main une seconde avant de l'essuyer sur son pantalon en grimaçant

- Harry chéri, il m'a fait mal… Tue le avant qu'il ne recommence.

"_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle a dit quoi là ?"_

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard se figea. Sous son regard ébahi Harry lança un sort mortel dans sa direction.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à être frapper de plein fouet par l'éclair vert ce dernier passa simplement à quelques centimètres de lui.

Daphné se retourna en direction de son amant et le fixa d'un regard stupéfait ne semblant pas croire à ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

- HARRY CHERI, je t'ai dis de le tuer et tu vas m'obéir…

La baguette du jeune homme se leva lentement. Draco voyait parfaitement qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'_impérium modèle_, mais le _Spiritin'niger_ l'avait affaibli, et le sort franchit ses lèvres une seconde fois. Draco roula sur le coté pour éviter d'être touché et le guéridon près de la porte vola en éclat.

- Arrête Harry, tu peux résister… Pense à Liam, pense à tes amis, à l'Ordre, ils ont besoin que tu réagisses, tenta Draco alors que le Survivant le menacer de nouveau.

- TA GUEULE…, hurla Daphné

Draco se retrouva bâillonné d'un sort.

"_La legilimancie, Harry peut t'entendre si tu y mets un peu du tien"_

- Et maintenant Harry chéri fait ce que je t'ai demandé… TUE LE, aboya Daphné.

Draco paniqua totalement, il ne voulait pas mourir surtout pas tuer par l'homme qu'il aimait…

Pourquoi Ron et Hermione n'intervenaient-ils pas ?

L'ancien Serpentard accrocha le regard émeraude du _Survivant_. Pitié Harry ne me tue pas pensa-t-il laisse moi encore profiter de cette vie avec vous, avec ton fils… réagit je t'en pris…

Harry tourna brusquement sa baguette contre Daphné et l'immobilisa d'un _Stupéfixe_.

Au même instant la porte de la bibliothèque vola en éclat.

- Je t'avais dis qu'aucun sort de blocage ne pouvait résister à mon _Destructum,_ se vanta Ron en entrant accompagné d'Hermione.

"_Bravo la cavalerie…"_

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda la jeune femme en analysant rapidement la scène.

Harry la regarda en souriant avant de s'effondrer.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, en tout cas merci de me lire.<p>

Prochain chapitre : Le Manoir P


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tous le monde,

Pour ceux qui se demandaient quand Harry allait avoir un peu de bonheur... C'est pour ce Chapitre et on peut dire merci à Draco...

Une fois de plus et je ne le dirais jamais assez, je remercie tous les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça ma fait toujours plaisir et je suis désolée de ne pas publier plus rapidement les chapitres... C'est l'heure des méa culpa...

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Le Manoir P

Ron et Draco étaient installés au chevet d'Harry. Le dernier des Weasley ne quittait pas l'ancien Serpentard des yeux sans pour autant oser engager la conversation.

Draco , lui, se plaisait dans le silence qui régnait. Il était inquiet des conséquences de la puissance dont le _Survivant_ avait du faire preuve pour contrer le sort de Daphné et désobéir à ses ordres.

Il venait de lui d'administrer la _Stopaniger _et la tâche noir qui masquait presque en totalité le corps du Survivant avait enfin commencé à s'estomper.

Hermione avait fait enfermer Daphné dans la _salle caché_ de la maison et Draco espérait qu'en se réveillant Harry n'aurait pas la même réaction que celle qu'il avait eu la première fois que la jeune fille avait été faite prisonnière.

- On ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il se réveille.

Draco porta son regard sur Ron qui venait de briser le silence, il était plus de minuit et attendre plus longtemps qu'Harry reprenne conscience allait réellement finir par les mettre en danger.

- Si Daphné a été envoyée par Voldemort, il est plus que probable qu'il va se rendre compte que nous l'avons mise hors d'état de nuire. Il accumule les échecs depuis quelques temps et j'ai bien peur qu'il prenne la décision de finir le boulot lui-même.

- Tu as raison, répondit Draco.

"_Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant, il avait juste besoin de récupérer un peu__"_

- J'ai réussi à joindre Marcus, je l'ai mis au courant de tout et il a du prévenir les membres de l'Ordre.

- Marcus ?

- Belby, tu sais le Serdaigle un peu timide, expliqua Ron

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens…

Ron se leva et sortit un petit objet de sa poche, Draco reconnu le même miroir que celui de Severus.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il

- C'est notre moyen de communication, répondit Ron, chaque membre de l'ordre en possède un. Il suffit simplement de prononcer le nom de la personne à qui l'on désir parler et on entre en contact avec elle. C'est le moyen le plus sûr pour transmettre les messages. Je viens de me souvenir que je dois joindre Remus au sujet de notre prochain QG, il doit préparer notre arrivée.

Draco regarda son ami quitter la chambre avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

"_Peut-être qu'une potion revigorante pourrait l'aider à se réveiller"_

Draco s'insulta mentalement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il fouilla dans la mallette de potion qu'il avait réalisé depuis que le labo lui était ouvert librement et en sortit un petit flacon bleu. Il passa une main sous la tête d'Harry et lui ouvrit la bouche.

Quelques secondes après avoir avaler la potion, l'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux.

- Severus ?

Draco se sentit vexé d'être comparer à l'ancien professeur de potion mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Draco ?

"_Il n'a pas perdu toute sa tête."_

- Daphné !

"_Il ne va quand même pas passer tous les membres de cette maison en revu…"_

- Harry, c'est Draco… expliqua calmement l'ancien Serpentard. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme. Daphné ! Où est Daphné ?

- Elle t'avait ensorcelé…

- Tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu Malefoy ?

"_Ah, ca fait plaisir il va mieux…"_

- Où est-elle ?, questionna une nouvelle fois Harry avec fureur.

- Enfermée dans la _salle cachée_ annonça rapidement l'ancien Mangemort.

- Heureusement pour elle, gronda-t-il. Aide-moi à me redresser…

Draco s'approcha et passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme avant de glisser un oreiller contre le montant du lit.

- J'aimerais voir Liam, où est-il ?

L'héritier Malefoy fut heureux qu'Harry pense enfin à son fils, c'était la preuve qu'il était enfin redevenu lui-même.

- Hermione a du le réveiller et le préparer pour le départ, il attend surement dans la cuisine avec elle.

- Nous partons ?

Draco rapprocha la chaise du lit et s'installa près du jeune homme comme s'il allait lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas compte tenu des circonstances.

- Si Daphné a pu t'enlever le Manglogle c'est qu'elle était envoyée par Voldemort, je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit qu'il était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à se rendre compte que nous l'avons percé à jour. Il peut décider d'attaquer à tout moment.

- Pourquoi Voldemort l'aurait-il envoyé ?

- Pour t'affaiblir psychologiquement ou pour remettre la main sur Liam, peu importe il voulait simplement t'atteindre.

- Aide-moi à me lever, répondit Harry en cherchant à sortir du lit.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un transplane avec toi jusqu'à notre nouvelle demeure. Tu es trop faible.

- Non !

Draco fixa Harry silencieusement.

- Je veux lui parler, ajouta le _Survivant_. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- Elle a fait ça car c'est une Mangemort, s'emporta Draco, ne cherche pas plus loin.

Harry resta silencieux mais son regard ne quitta pas Draco.

- J'ai besoin de savoir murmura-t-il soudain.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Si toute notre histoire n'était qu'une façade, un mensonge. Elle est la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé, j'ai besoin de savoir si elle m'a manipulé depuis le début…

Draco poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever. Il n'avait pas le choix et surtout il comprenait les motivations d'Harry. Il aida le jeune homme à sortir de son lit et lui fit faire quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Je veux rester avec vous pendant votre entretien, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable. Normalement l'_imperium modèle _ne devrait plus avoir d'effet sur toi mais on ne sait jamais... Elle utilisait une phrase toute simple pour te manipuler…

- _Harry chéri_, je sais. Chaque fois qu'elle la prononçait, une sorte de brume m'envahissait l'esprit, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes gestes.

- Sauf pour le sort Mortel que tu m'as envoyé

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Harry sans donner plus d'explication.

Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de demander

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit sèchement Harry en s'éloignant. Allons voir Daphné.

Le Blond fronça les sourcils, Harry avait vraiment de drôles de réactions parfois.

Dans l'escalier, les deux anciens ennemis croisèrent Ron qui remontait probablement prendre des nouvelles de son ami.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien Ron… ne t'inquiète pas, on dira que j'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue.

Ron lui sourit sans grande conviction.

- Très bien alors on peut y aller. J'ai parlé à Remus, tout est près. Hermione et Liam attendent dans la cuisine, les autres sont déjà au Manoir.

- Avant je dois voir Daphné.

Ron regarda Draco d'un œil surpris mais ce dernier ne put que hausser les épaules.

- Je voudrais que tu rendes sa baguette à Draco, je crois qu'il a fait ses preuves, non ?, ajouta le Survivant.

L'image de Blaise et d'Harry quelques semaines plutôt revinrent en mémoire à Draco, il revit parfaitement la main de l'ancien Gryffondor sur l'épaule de celui qui avait longtemps était son meilleur ami et il imagina facilement le jour ou le jeune homme aurait le même geste envers lui.

Etre ami avec Harry, s'il ne pouvait avoir plus il aurait au moins ça.

- Draco, allons-y, lança soudain l'objet des pensées du Blond, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron, je n'ai qu'une question à lui poser.

Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la _salle cachée_, ils passèrent devant le laboratoire où l'ancien Serpentard avait passé plusieurs heures à préparer la _Stopaniger_ sans s'arrêter, et empruntèrent ensuite un couloir sombre sans aucune décoration avant de se fixer devant un mur sans porte.

- Tu as du _veritaserum ?,_ demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco sortit une petit fiole de l'une de ses poches, certaines potions ne le quittaient jamais quand il avait la possibilité d'en faire.

- Que veux-tu réellement savoir ?, questionna Draco. Si tu l'as aimé ou si elle t'a aimé.

- Je veux savoir si Liam est le fruit d'un amour sincère ou d'une manipulation de Voldemort, répondit Harry en le fixant intensément.

- Est-ce que la réponse à cette question changera l'amour que tu portes à ton fils ?

Harry regarda Draco comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Bien sur que non ! Liam est et restera la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé

- Je peux comprendre, marmonna Draco alors que son hôte prononçait les mots qui firent apparaître une porte.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la _salle caché_ de la villa Potter. Il s'était attendu à une pièce sombre et humide, digne des cachots du Manoir Malefoy mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un magnifique petit salon. Draco s'était alors rappelé que cette salle n'avait pas été créée pour garder des prisonniers mais pour protéger Liam en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à voir une immense bibliothèque couverte de livre et de DVD ainsi qu'une télévision, objet que Draco avait appris à apprécier depuis qu'il vivait à la villa.

Daphné était installée sur une chaise les mains attachées dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry un sourire illumina son visage mais il se fana vite lorsqu'elle reconnu Draco derrière lui.

Draco gardait une main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier jouant distraitement avec sa baguette. Il était plus que content de l'avoir enfin retrouver, il ne se sentait plus aussi vulnérable.

- Harry chéri, commença Daphné en le voyant approcher, détache moi s'il te plait.

- Inutile d'user ta salive, répondit sèchement Harry, ca ne prend plus…

- Mais enfin Harry chéri, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il s'approcha d'un pas sûr de la jeune femme et lui attrapa les cheveux avant de tirer sa tête vers l'arrière lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tout aussi sèchement il lui fourra la moitié de la fiole de veritaserum dans la bouche.

- Avale !

La jeune fille ne put qu'obéir avant de répondre.

- Tu sais bien que t'as pas besoin de me le demander…

Draco grimaça face au sous entendu.

- Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions, répliqua Harry sans tenir compte de sa réflexion. Quel est ton nom ?

- Daphné Pénélope Louise Greengrass

- Qui t'a envoyé ?

- Voldemort

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- Mission d'infiltration et meurtre.

Harry blêmit.

- Qui devais-tu tuer ?, demanda-t-il

- Draco

"_Dure nouvelle petit blond"_

Le survivant se retourna vers Draco qui prenait la nouvelle en souriant.

Le jeune homme comprenait enfin pourquoi Daphné était venue le menacer quelques heures plus tôt. Il était également soulagé d'apprendre que la jeune femme n'était pas venue faire de mal à Liam.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour Liam ?, demanda Harry que la question devait inquiéter

- Qu'ai-je à faire de ce gamin.

Draco serra les poings, comment pouvait-elle parler de son fils comme s'il n'était qu'une gêne.

- Tu n'es pas venue pour Harry non plus ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le sait pas mais je tardais à accomplir ma mission pour rester plus longtemps près de lui.

- Tu l'aimes ?

"_Comme si elle était capable d'aimer"_

- Plus que tout mais mon maître ne doit pas le savoir.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction en entendant cette nouvelle et Draco en fut soulagé. Pendant une seconde il avait cru que le jeune homme allait sauter de joie et libérer immédiatement la jeune femme en apprenant qu'elle éprouvait réellement des sentiments pour lui.

Harry s'avança vers Daphné et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Lorsque tu es venue frapper à ma porte il y a cinq ans est-ce que tu m'as ensorcelé pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ?

- Tu aimerais que je dise oui, ça soulagerait ta conscience de savoir que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'une Mangemort, mais non… les sentiments que tu ressentais étaient réels. Mais tu sembles avoir changé de cœur…

- Est-ce que Liam était une mission ?, coupa Harry

Les lèvres de Daphné s'entrouvrirent et les paroles qui en sortirent retournèrent l'estomac de Draco.

- La naissance de Liam était une demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres commença-t-elle alors qu'Harry se relevait et s'éloignait d'elle. Il voulait que je créais un point faible au Survivant et j'avoue avoir adoré cette mission, essayer encore et encore et encore…

"_C'est immonde fait la taire"_

- Comment peux-tu dire que tu aimes Harry est en même temps de vanter du fait que votre fils n'est qu'une lubie de Voldemort, s'emporta Draco.

Draco entendit la porte claquer et il se rendit compte qu'Harry était sorti.

- Mon amour pour lui ne m'empêche pas d'obéir à mon maître, termina Daphné

L'héritier des Malefoy lui jeta un regard écœuré avant de quitter la pièce à son tour sans rien ajouter.

Une fois sorti de la _salle cachée_, Draco se rendit directement à la cuisine où Hermione, Ron, Harry et Liam attendaient patiemment son arrivée.

Liam était dans les bras de son père la tête posait sur son épaule, il sourit à Draco mais ne fit pas un geste pour quitter Harry. Draco trouva le tableau attendrissant, le fils et le père de nouveau réuni.

Ron s'engouffra dans la cheminé de la cuisine et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta d'un geste sec en prononçant distinctement _"Manoir P"_

Draco regarda Harry et Hermione.

- C'est notre point de chute en cas de problème, l'informa Hermione.

- Et pour Daphné, on fait quoi ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui commençait à s'endormir.

- Voldemort viendra la chercher, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la cheminée. Je ne me fais plus de soucis pour elle conclu-t-il en disparaissant dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Hermione le suivit de peu et Draco imita la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait atterrir mais tout valait mieux que cette villa.

A l'instant où il disparaissait dans le conduit des cheminées, il entendit distinctement une explosion retentir dans la maison.

Après un court voyage durant lequel Draco vit défiler un certain nombre de salon sorcier, il atterrit dans une immense salle à mangé.

Immédiatement après son arrivée Hermione jeta un _Blocus _sur la cheminée afin de la sécuriser.

OoOoO

Draco posa un regard impressionné sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Une gigantesque table prenait la moitié de la pièce, un nombre incalculable de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs représentant pour la plupart des portraits de famille, des tentures brunes décoraient les murs et un magnifique tapis d'Aubusson couvrait un parquet laqué. L'ancien Serpentard se sentit un peu comme chez lui, il était indéniablement dans un Manoir familial il en ressentait le pouvoir Magique.

Draco reporta rapidement son attention sur les personnes présentes, la plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient là et les discussions allaient bon train.

Les jumeaux Weasley se demandaient si Voldemort avait déjà détruit toute la villa Potter. Luna et Ginny espéraient que les sécurités du Manoir P étaient bien en place. Remus Lupin se préoccupait de l'état de santé d'Harry mais la plupart des autres membres s'inquiétaient surtout du sort que Daphné avait utilisé sur leur _Sauveur_ craignant des effets secondaires ou pire, un revirement de situation.

Qu'adviendraient-ils d'eux si leur si précieux élu passait soudainement à l'ennemi ?

Draco chercha des yeux le père et le fils mais tous deux semblaient avoir disparu, probablement pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Il aperçut cependant Hermione en grande discussion avec Ron, il s'approcha d'eux espérant en savoir un peu plus sur la famille à qui appartenait ce Manoir.

- … Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si catégorique. J'y arriverais, lança Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Draco perçut immédiatement un voile de tristesse ombrer le regard de Ron.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais été très porté sur les sentiments des autres. Ayant déjà du mal à analyser les siens il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ceux de personnes qui l'entouraient mais depuis plusieurs semaines il avait appris à connaître Ronald Weasley. Le jeune homme avait toujours été aimable avec lui malgré les années d'enfer qu'il lui avait vivre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Draco partit à la poursuite du jeune homme qui venait de quitter la pièce certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou Ron avait pu filer, il regarda à droite puis à gauche hésitant sur le chemin à emprunter.

"_Prend l'escalier à gauche et descend au rez-de-chaussée"_

- Quoi ?

"_Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois"_

Draco obéit à James sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée la voix de James lui indiqua la deuxième porte.

Draco pénétra dans une pièce qui s'avéra être la cuisine.

Totalement différente de celle de la villa Potter, elle ne comportait aucun appareil électroménager, c'était une pièce toute simple comportant uniquement une petite table en bois et quatre chaises ainsi qu'un évier et quelques placards. Ron était déjà installé près de la vieille cuisinière faisant chauffer de l'eau.

- Comment avez-vu su qu'il serait là, chuchota Draco

"_Chacun ses secrets"_

- Est-ce que ca va ?, demanda Draco à l'intention de Ron qui se retourna.

Le dernier de Weasley ne répondit pas se replongeant dans sa préparation.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais… Et bien… Pas dans ton état normal, bafouilla Draco se trouvant plus stupide que jamais.

Ron le fixa avant de croiser les bras sur son torse probablement curieux de savoir comment l'ancien Serpentard allait s'en sortir.

- Bon sang la Belette je m'inquiète juste pour toi, s'énerva Draco.

- Je vois ça, répondit Ron avec un sourire ironique, mais tu ne devrais pas je vais très bien.

Draco s'installa sur l'une des chaises alors que Ron posait deux tasses sur la table.

- Hermione et toi vous étiez ensemble en septième année, non ?

Ron le regarda d'un air surpris

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Je voudrais comprendre certaines choses… Je suis resté éloigné du monde sorcier anglais pendant un bon bout de temps et je me demandais juste ce qui avait changé.

- Et ma vie privée te semble être la chose la plus importante du monde sorcier ?

Draco regarda Ron verser deux cuillères de café soluble dans chaque tasse, se demandant s'il allait obtenir une réponse à sa question.

- Oui nous étions ensemble, répondit soudain Ron.

L'ancien Gryffondor versa une bonne quantité d'eau chaude dans les tasses et s'installa face à Draco.

- En fait, continua-t-il, l'été qui a suivi la fin des cours à Poudlard, nous avons emménagé avec Harry dans la villa Potter qu'il avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt. Nous organisions les réunions de l'Ordre, et recevions les Aurors lorsque nous devions traiter avec le ministère. Tout était parfait, enfin c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque.

Draco fixa Ron qui s'était tu, le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et Draco hésita à rompre le silence mais sa curiosité était trop grande.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ron secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'un mauvais souvenir.

- Un matin, seulement deux mois après notre emménagement Daphné a frappé à la porte. Elle disait être en fuite et en danger. Harry lui a fait confiance presque immédiatement, il nous répétait à longueur de temps qu'il fallait lui faire confiance qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise…

Draco se rappela la remarque que Liam lui avait faite lorsqu'il l'avait kidnappé. Harry prétendait que tous les Mangemorts avaient une lueur dans le regard et que c'était de cette façon qu'il savait à qui faire confiance. Toujours selon Liam cette lueur n'avait jamais trahis Harry sauf une fois, probablement pour Daphné.

- Un peu plus d'un mois après, continua Ron qui ne se doutait pas de pensées de Draco. Harry et Daphné ont commencé à sortir ensemble et là les choses ont changé, ou plutôt Hermione a changé. Elle était habituée à être notre centre d'intérêt, elle a toujours était notre petite 'Mione celle que nous protégions et câlinions, mais Harry portait plus d'intérêt à Daphné ce qui était à mon sens compréhensible. Hermione, elle, voyait les choses autrement. Une sorte de guerre a commencé entre elles. Hermione lui trouvait tous les défauts, elle voyait dans chacun de ses mouvements une preuve de traitrise quant à Daphné elle jouait les martyre...

Draco était totalement absorbé par le récit de Ron. Il ne faisait même pas attention à son café qui refroidissait ce qui fit sourire l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cette histoire t'intéresse.

Draco haussa les épaule faisant sourire Ron de plus belle.

"_Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne voit pas ou tu veux en venir"_

- Après seulement trois mois de relation, reprit Ron, Daphné nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et là, la vie à la villa et devenue un enfer. Hermione a littéralement disjoncté quoi que je dise ou face rien n'allait, c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai quitté.

- C'est toi qui l'as quitté ?, s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas servir de deuxième choix. J'ai déménagé pratiquement tout de suite, mon boulot à QuidMag m'a permis de trouver un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Tu bosses à QuidMag ?

Ron éclata de rire face à l'air ahuri de Draco.

- Il faut bien gagner sa vie. Je suis chroniqueur, je teste le nouveau matériel de quidditch et je rédige des articles que le sujet. C'est un boulot pratique, je fais ce que j'aime et je ne suis pas obligé d'aller au bureau tous les jours.

Ron jeta un sort de réchauffement sur la tasse de Draco qui en avala une gorgée.

- Enfin bref, reprit Ron, pendant toute la grossesse de Daphné, je ne suis pratiquement pas retourné chez Harry. Hermione m'en voulait et l'ambiance était de plus en plus pesante. Puis Daphné a accouché et Harry est devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Tu aurais du le voir, j'ai cru pendant un temps qu'il allait vraiment devenir gaga. Il a demandé Daphné en mariage le lendemain de la naissance et elle a tout de suite accepté. Elle aussi paraissait heureuse même si son comportement envers Liam était assez étrange. Harry mettait ça sur le compte du baby blues alors qu'Hermione y voyait la preuve flagrante de l'absence d'instinct maternel typique des Mangemorts. Elle avait peut-être raison car quinze jours après la naissance de Liam Daphné a disparu, et les mois qui ont suivi Liam a été la cible d'attaques. On ne pouvait plus sortir de la maison. Harry était anéanti et il est devenu lui aussi une cible facile.

- Mais tout a fini par s'arranger…

- Oui, répondit Ron, Harry a finit par se rendre compte que seule la sécurité de Liam avait de l'importance. Lui et Hermione se sont réconciliés et ils ont fini par devenir la famille de Liam.

Draco se concentra sur sa tasse de café. L'histoire que venait de lui raconter Ron n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle corroborait parfaitement avec l'absence de Daphné mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était la réaction que Ron avait eu en présence d'Hermione. Avait-il le droit de questionner le plus jeune des Weasley sur un sujet qui semblait de toute évidence être un terrain glissant.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas demanda Ron en constatant le regard soucieux de son ami.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Luna ?

- Bien sur, répondit instantanément le rouquin.

Draco laissa glisser son doigt sur le rebord de la tasse.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu triste tout a l'heure ? Avec Hermione…

Ron se leva semblant chercher ses mots.

- Hermione a été mon premier amour. Nous avons vécu plein de choses et même si aujourd'hui seule Luna compte pour moi, elle reste ma meilleure amie et… Quand je la vois s'acharner à essayer de séduire Harry, je me rends compte que ca ne mènera a rien de bon.

Draco se leva et alla déposer sa tasse presque pleine dans l'évier.

- Même si Harry n'a d'yeux que pour Liam, s'exclama-t-il, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour partager sa vie un jour.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Ron, mais il ne choisira jamais Hermione tout comme il ne pouvait pas être retombé amoureux de Daphné.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sur de toi ? Tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie c'est un grand classique surtout si elle s'occupe de ton enfant comme si c'était le sien.

Ron étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Tu es long à comprendre… Harry à 24 ans, c'est un beau gosse selon le voisinage. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il joue les moines depuis 5 ans.

Le cœur de Draco se serra et un sentiment de jalousie lui bloqua la respiration.

"_Reste calme Gamin"_

- Tu veux dire qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?, demanda Draco. Je la connais ?

- Il a eu quelqu'un, répondit Ron, mais ça n'a pas duré même si je me demande s'ils ne remettent pas ça de temps en temps… En fait non je préfère ne pas savoir.

- Weasley arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu sais que je veux savoir qui c'est… crache le morceau.

" _Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à ton sens de la diplomatie"_

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avant que Ron n'ai pu répondre à la question de Draco et Liam entra suivit de près par Luna.

- Les ronflacs cornus ça n'existe pas, affirma l'enfant en essayant de grimper sur l'une des chaises encore inoccupées. Personne n'en n'a jamais vu ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve tangible.

Luna attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras et s'installa sur la chaise qu'il convoitait avant de le poser sur ses genoux.

- Alors parce que personne n'en n'a jamais vu ça n'existe pas, répéta la jeune femme incrédule.

Ron et Draco se jetèrent un regard amusé.

- Et bien, continua la jeune femme après une seconde de réflexion, dans ce cas le père Noël n'existe pas non plus…

- Luna !, s'exclama Ron choqué par cette phrase.

- Le père Noël existe, affirma l'enfant, c'est lui qui dépose les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

- C'est vrai, affirma Ron, c'est également lui qui mange les biscuits qu'on laisse près de la cheminée.

- Les Ronflacs cornus ne mangent peut-être pas de biscuits mais ils creusent des galeries souterraines qui servent d'abris aux gnomes des jardins.

Draco quitta la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, il avait toujours rêvé de vivre ce genre de scène, c'était exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une vie de famille heureuse. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il prenne le temps de cuisiner Ron parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était la femme qui faisait de l'ombre à Hermione.

OoOoO

Draco passa une partie de la soirée à se promener dans le Manoir, James le guidait dans sa visite et l'héritier Malefoy se sentit une fois de plus comme chez lui.

La demeure de cinq étages comportait entre autre une cuisine, quatre salons, deux salles à manger, douze chambres et une bibliothèque que Draco rêver de visiter. James lui avait dit qu'elle était particulière, qu'il n'en existait pas deux comme elle et Draco était rongé de curiosité.

"_Il faut que tu retournes au deuxième étage"_

Le jeune homme obéit et se dirigea dans le fond d'un couloir, il poussa une magnifique porte en bois sculptée et se figea devant ce qu'il voyait. Il était sur un balcon dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient couverts de livre. A sa droite se trouvait un escalier qui descendait en longeant le mur formant ainsi une spirale.

"_On peut aussi entrer par le premier étage et par le troisième"_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et constata qu'en effet la bibliothèque de prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui. Au niveau supérieur un balcon plus grand contenait une table ainsi que deux fauteuils.

Il se pencha légèrement pour voir l'étage du dessous et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, Harry se tenait debout devant une fenêtre fixant un canapé dont Draco ne voyait que le dossier.

- Harry est là, il faut que je lui parle.

Draco descendit plusieurs marches jusqu'à un balcon identique à celui qu'il avait vu plus haut.

"_Attends"_

- Quoi ?

"_Chute, tais-toi et ne bouge plus."_

Draco obéit en marmonnant que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui écoutait aux portes.

Il se cacha derrière l'un des fauteuils et se pencha pour apercevoir Harry.

- La villa à littéralement explosé, Voldemort était hors de lui.

"_C'est Rogue !"_

Draco ne répondit rien tendant simplement l'oreille pour écouter la suite.

- Comment va Daphné ?, demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à t'inquiéter pour elle ?

- Je ne m'inquiète pas…

Harry se retourna pour fixer à travers la fenêtre un point à l'horizon.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? demanda la voix de Severus.

- Tu serais jaloux si c'était le cas ?, questionna Harry en se retournant.

Un rire grave s'éleva dans la bibliothèque et Draco serra les poings.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de ça entre nous, lança Severus une fois le fou rire passé, c'était clair dès le départ non ?

"_Je n'en reviens pas, mon fils et ce… ce…"_

- Vieux ?, murmura Draco

"_Entre autre"_

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a entre nous ?, demanda la voix teintée de séduction d'Harry.

"_Tu devrais partir maintenant, c'était une mauvaise idée de rester"_

Draco ne bougea pas, la peine qu'il ressentait l'empêchait d'agir raisonnablement.

- Approche, je vais te montrer…

La voix de Severus parvenait à l'ancien Serpentard comme a travers un brouillard et en même temps toutes les paroles de Ron prenaient un sens. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement certain qu'Hermione ne réussirait jamais à obtenir le cœur du Survivant. Harry était gay. "La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé" avait dit le jeune homme en qualifiant Daphné… Chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé Harry avait prononcé le prénom de Severus en ouvrant les yeux, tout devenait clair.

Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent le long de ses joues, pourquoi était-il si triste, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le moindre espoir.

"_Relève toi Gamin, quitte cette pièce. Tu n'as pas plus envie que moi d'écouter ce qui va suivre, et ce n'est pas peu dire…"_

Draco le leva lentement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des deux amants, Harry était installé à califourchon sur Severus qu'il ne distinguait toujours pas. Il remonta jusqu'à la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

En effet cette bibliothèque était très différente des autres et il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça demanda soudain la voix de Severus alors que Draco s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Faire quoi ?

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage d'écouter la suite. S'en était fini pour lui d'écouter aux portes.

Il n'aurait jamais la chance de faire parti de la famille heureuse de son ancien ennemi mais il le comprenait malheureusement un peu trop tard.

OoOoO

Draco était installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, il regardait le parc essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier la scène dont il avait été témoin plus tôt. Il était presque onze heures et toute la maison était endormie.

Il jouait machinalement avec une fiole de tisane d'_Amiasios_, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'avaler et pourtant il avait plus que tout besoin de solitude.

"_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ?"_

Draco leva les yeux en direction du ciel, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et l'air était moins froid que d'habitude.

Moins de deux mois plus tôt il se trouvait dans un cimetière entouré de Mangemort croyant être à sa place, moins d'une semaine plutôt il était entouré d'un jeune garçon et de son père croyant être à sa place et aujourd'hui il ne savait plus ou était sa place et il finissait par ce dire qu'il n'avait sa place nul part.

"_Tu aimes ce Manoir"_

- Non pas vraiment, répondit distraitement Draco sans lâcher des yeux les étoiles.

"_Pourtant tu devrais, c'est un manoir familiale il dégage une magie liée aux sang-purs"_

- C'est ici que vous avez passé votre enfance, normal qu'il vous plaise. Pour moi c'est un Manoir comme les autres.

"_Tu as compris que c'était le manoir Potter"_

- Je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire.

Draco descendit de la fenêtre et fourra la fiole de tisane dans sa poche.

- Mais j'avoue que j'ai été plus que surpris quand j'ai compris que ce Manoir vous appartenez. Pourquoi Harry a-t-il acheté la villa Potter s'il possédait une telle demeure.

"_Tout le monde n'aime pas les Manoirs familiaux. Mais je pense que si Harry n'est pas venu vivre ici c'est surtout parce qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce Manoir."_

Draco s'installa sur le lit.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer vous êtes mort, ce Manoir faisait parti de votre héritage je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu ne pas savoir qu'il possédait un tel trésor.

"_Ca alors, je suis étonné que tu ne connaisses pas les méthode de transmission des biens sorciers."_

Draco s'allongea et croisa les doigts derrière sa nuque.

"_Les sorciers ont toujours eu peur de voir leur nom s'éteindre. C'est assez révélateur de leur stupidité. Ils leur sont donc venu l'idée d'obliger leurs enfants à procréer, pour cela ils ont lancé un sort magique sur leurs biens. Depuis les manoirs ne deviennent la propriété d'un sorcier qu'à la naissance d'un héritier mâle."_

L'héritier Malefoy se redressa brusquement.

- Le Manoir Malefoy ne m'appartiendra jamais, s'exclama-t-il.

La nouvelle était dure. Draco n'était pas réellement attaché à la demeure qui l'avait vu naitre et grandir mais savoir qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais et qu'elle finirait à l'abandon lui faisait mal au cœur.

"_Si tu décides de faire un mariage arrangé…" _

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas…, coupa le jeune homme

Depuis ses 15 ans, lorsqu'il avait compris que regarder les joueurs de Quiddich lui faisaient plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, Draco s'était mis en tête d'épouser la femme que ses parents lui choisiraient pour perpétuer la lignée. Mais c'était avant… Avant qu'il n'intègre le camp de Potter, avant qu'il tombe amoureux de lui.

"_Tu sais tu as peut être une chance avec mon fils… Je veux dire, il n'est plus aussi inaccessible que lorsqu'il était sensé être hétéro." _

- J'ai du mal à vous comprendre.

"_Pourquoi ?"_

- Vous venez d'apprendre que votre fils est gay qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec celui qui était votre pire ennemi et ça ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça.

"_Je suis son père, peu m'importe avec qui il couche du moment qu'il est heureux"_

- Ca, c'est ce que disent tous les pères, mais entre dire qu'on accepte et accepter il y a une différence. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais posé aucune question sur la vie d'Harry ?

James resta silencieux.

- Ca ne vous intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'il a vécu, comment il a grandi ?

Un nouveau silence fit éco à la question de Draco.

- James ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

"_Oui…Tu sais, j'ai souvent eu envie de te demander pourquoi Harry était devenu aussi amère et triste… Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première sur le perron de la villa Potter, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était malheureux. Je suis lié à lui et je ressens parfaitement sa mélancolie. Elle est permanente, comme s'il savait déjà ce que lui réserve l'avenir et qu'il n'avait rien à en attendre"_

- Et qu'est ce qui vous a retenu de me poser la question ?

"_Au fond de moi je sais déjà pourquoi… Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas pris position lors de la première guerre, si je n'avais pas entrainé Lily avec moi, elle ne serait pas morte, je ne serais pas mort et Harry aurait eu une famille pour l'élever et le protéger…"_

Draco se redressa sur son lit.

- Ne me dites pas que vous supportez depuis toutes ces semaines cette culpabilité. Vous auriez du me demander… Oui Harry a souffert de votre mort, d'après ce que j'ai compris il a été élevé par des Moldus abominables, mais à Poudlard il était loin d'être malheureux. Il a été le plus jeune attrapeur de Quiddich depuis un siècle, il a permit a Gryffondor de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons 7 années de suite et cela malgré son irrespect total pour le règlement… Si Harry est comme vous le dites, malheureux ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, tout est de la faute de Voldemort et de l'acharnement avec lequel il cherche à le tuer. A vrai dire je crois que sa morosité est apparut après la mort de Sirius Black. C'était à la fin de la cinquième année… Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et je me demande souvent s'il n'y a pas autre chose derrière tout ça.

Des coups timides frappés à la porte mirent fin à son monologue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Il était presque minuit, qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure. Le jeune homme alla ouvrir et fut plus que surpris en découvrant Harry.

- Désolé, je sais qu'il est… Euh… Tard et que… Et bien tu es sans doute fatigué, bafouilla l'ancien Gryffondor avant que Draco n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais je voulais te remercier.

Draco s'écarta légèrement sans répondre pour laisser entrer son hôte.

- Tu as fait vraiment beaucoup, continua Harry, pour l'Ordre et pour moi aussi… Je veux dire tu m'as sauvé la vie en me soignant, tu m'as libéré de l'emprise de Daphné sans compter tout ce que tu as fais pour mon fils…

"_Tu crois qu'il va reprendre sa respiration à un moment ?"_

- … Et ne n'ai pas pris le temps de te remercier correctement, alors voilà… Merci. Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais à le faire.

Draco resta muet totalement abasourdi par le monologue que venait de lui faire Harry.

- Tu dois surement vouloir te coucher, acheva le fils de James, je vais te laisser, j'aurais du attendre demain, c'était stupide de venir…

"_Retiens-le" _

- Est-ce que c'est Severus qui t'envoie ?, demanda subitement Draco.

Harry se figea et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Severus ?, murmura le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très liés. C'est certainement lui qui t'a rappelé tes obligations.

"_Terrain glissant… Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça"_

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Très lié, répéta-t-il négligemment.

- Inutile de nier, continua Draco, j'étais dans la bibliothèque…

Harry pâlit et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas…

- Son amant ?, le coupa Draco

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce cherchant ses mots.

- Si il l'est… Il l'a été… Enfin c'est compliqué mais euh… Au sujet de ce que j'ai dis… enfin… ressentir pour toi…

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Potter si tu pouvais arrêter de bafouiller ça m'aiderait.

Draco s'approcha du brun qui recula de plusieurs pas un air horrifié collé au visage.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas entendu notre conversation ?

- J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que Severus et toi vous êtes loin de relation déplorable que vous aviez à Poudlard.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai eu une relation avec Severus, c'est vrai, mais tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque, il a mis fin à tout ça…

- Je suis content de l'apprendre et ton père aussi au passage.

- Tu ne comprends pas il… Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase avant de pâlir. Mon père sait pour Severus et moi ?

Draco remarqua tout de suite le malaise d'Harry, il aurait probablement réagit de la même manière si son père avait était au courant de ses préférences sexuelles.

- Il accepte ton choix, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

"_S'il pouvait choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Severus ça m'arrangerait"_

- Il émet quand même un doute au sujet de Severus, poursuivit Draco.

- Je te l'ai dis, Severus et moi, c'est fini il croit que…

- Comment as-tu pu passer de Daphné à Severus ?, coupa l'héritier Malefoy. Sérieusement ça t'es pas venu d'un coup comme ça.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, soupira Harry, c'est compliqué.

Draco s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa le jeune homme.

- Explique-moi…

L'ancien Gryffondor sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Daphné je n'avais pas encore 18 ans. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi, je n'étais attiré ni par les femmes ni par les hommes…

Draco resta silencieux mais il bouillait intérieurement… Comment Harry pouvait penser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

- Dans un sens, continua le fils de James, j'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'avait ensorcelé cela m'aurait évité d'avoir à admettre que j'ai un jour pu tomber amoureux d'une image.

L'ancien Mangemort se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme jouer du piano au Manoir Malefoy, il se dégageait d'elle une aura de sensualité troublante quand on ne la connaissait pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry se soit laissé avoir

- Et maintenant tu en es où?

Le jeune homme le fixa d'un regard étrange.

- Le jour où elle est partie, contrairement à ce que les autres ont pensé, je n'étais pas triste de la perdre même si évidemment après presque un an, ca me faisait quelque chose. En fait ce qui m'a anéanti à l'époque et j'ai honte de le dire maintenant c'est qu'elle me laissait avec un enfant… Je ne suis pas certain de franchir le cap de 25 ans alors être père à 19… c'était pas trop dans mon plan de carrière.

"_Pas sur de franchir 25 ans ?"_

- Je suis … Content qu'on ait eu cette discussion, termina Harry.

- Attend, ne pars pas…

Draco se leva et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras.

Harry le fixa d'un air toujours aussi étrange. Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du _Survivant_.

- Faut… Faut vraiment que je te laisse, bafouilla Harry sans pour autant le quitter des yeux ou chercher à se dégager.

Et tout à coup le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor se voila d'appréhension.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment mais…

Draco cessa de respirer, il voyait comme un film au ralentit les lèvres de l'homme qui l'aimait s'approcher des siennes.

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non, la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait alors qu'Harry pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes était belle et bien réelle. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, conscient que ce qu'il faisait était irrémédiable et risquait de bouleverser sa vie.

Il ne pouvait pas résister, il en rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Peu lui importait que cette même bouche embrassait celle de Severus quelques heures plus tôt, il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant.

"_STOOOOP…"_

Draco repoussa violemment Harry qui tomba à la renverse trop surpris pour réagir.

- Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Draco en essayant de l'aider à se relever.

Harry refusa la main que l'ancien Serpentard lui tendait.

- Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du faire ça…

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se dégagea brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Harry…

- Malheureusement si, répondit-il en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

- Merde, murmura Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"_Désolé mais c'était trop… beurk…"_

L'ancien Serpentard redressa la tête et fixa la porte par laquelle Harry avait pris la fuite.

- Désolé Harry mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça…

"_Je rêve ou tu prends enfin les choses en main"_

Draco sortit à son tour de sa chambre et parcourut le couloir aussi vite qu'il le put.

"_La troisième porte à gauche"_

Sans même réfléchir le jeune homme obéit à James et entra dans ce qui s'avérait être la chambre du maître de maison. Harry était allongé sur son lit le visage enfuit dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit James, murmura Draco en avalant la fiole avec laquelle il avait joué une partie de la soirée.

L'héritier Malefoy s'approcha du lit où Harry était couché et s'accroupit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Harry laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait… Je ne voulais pas te rejeter.

L'interpelé tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier…

- Si, le coupa Draco. Je voulais vraiment que tu m'embrasses, j'en mourrais d'envie, mais ton père lui ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière.

- Mon père ?, répéta Harry.

Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

- Je sais que tu peux facilement l'oublier mais il est constamment avec moi, en moi et lorsque j'ai commencé à t'embrasser, pour lui c'était…

Harry posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Il est toujours là ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

Draco secoua négativement la tête et Harry se redressa légèrement, il passa les bras autour du cou de son ancien ennemi et, comblant l'espace qui les séparait, il l'embrassa.

Leur premier vrai baiser. Le plus important, celui que l'on oublie jamais et il était extraordinaire.

Draco se pencha obligeant Harry à reprendre une position allongée. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter d'embrasser le jeune homme.

C'était comme si toute sa vie il n'avait attendu que cela, ce moment, cet instant parfait ou Harry était enfin à lui. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui sans cesser de l'embrasser mais n'osant aller plus loin.

Les mains impatientes de l'ancien Gryffondor n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à glisser le long de ses épaules ôtant sa robe de sorcier.

Draco se redressa et l'aida dans son entreprise, il jeta le vêtement loin du lit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard pétillant de son futur amant.

Lorsque qu'il fut torse nu, Harry posa ses mains sur sa peau, elles étaient chaudes mais Draco ne put retenir les frissons qu'elles lui procuraient.

- J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps, murmura Draco en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Harry passa les mains sur ses hanches puis remonta dans son dos. Draco poussa un soupir de bien être et commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, lui aussi voulait avoir le droit de gouter à la douceur cette peau qui l'avait tant tenté lorsqu'il le soignait.

Draco s'émerveilla du corps d'Harry, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse avant de descendre plus bas et de commencer à détacher sa ceinture. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait et lorsque ses mains commencèrent à caresser le sexe du jeune homme lui arrachant des gémissements de pure plaisir il était lui-même en train de perdre la tête.

Harry le fit soudain basculer pour prendre le dessus, il lui plaqua les mains au dessus de la tête avant de le fixer intensément.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Draco déglutit, oui il l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais été capable d'avouer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit.

Harry l'embrassa coupant court à ses réflexions, il glissa une main dans son pantalon et serra son érection lui arrachant un grognement.

Draco n'avait qu'une envie, le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, l'Allier Inattendu<p>

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde.

Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Un petit peu de malheur pour nos deux héros...

**OoOoO Bonne lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

L'allié inattendu

Draco sentit une main caresser son torse. La sensation était agréable, à tel point que le jeune homme poussa un gémissement rauque sans s'en rendre compte. Les doigts continuèrent leur chemin sur le corps du jeune homme et un souffle chaud leurs vint en aide dans une tentative parfaitement réussie de l'exciter.

Sans ouvrir les yeux Draco sourit sachant qu'Harry devait le regarder, juste après, la main se fit plus audacieuse. Elle descendit lentement sur le ventre plat et imberbe de l'ancien Serpentard et se dirigea vers son sexe déjà tendu par l'excitation.

"_Cette main n'ira pas plus loin... "_

D'un mouvement réflexe Draco attrapa le poignet d'Harry avant que le jeune homme ne commence à le caresser. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba face au regard vert de son amant.

- Je ne crois pas que James s'en remettrait.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de déception avant de poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il sortit du lit totalement nu et Draco le dévora des yeux.

"_C'est pas vrai, rien ne me sera épargné... "_

Draco explosa de rire alors qu'Harry disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

- Arrêtez de râler, ce serait plutôt à moi d'être énervé, vous avez gâché ma mâtinée.

"_C'est mon fils, excuse moi de ne pas vouloir être témoin de sa vie sexuelle"_

Draco s'étira et roula sur la place encore chaude où Harry avait dormi. L'oreiller sentait bon son odeur. L'héritier Malefoy enfouit sa tête à l'intérieure et pris une profonde respiration.

"_Ouuuh comme s'est mignon on dirait une ado pré-pubère… "_

Le jeune homme grogna mais arrêta tout de même son petit manège conscient que James avait raison, et qu'il était ridicule. Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires qui trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Il commençait tout juste d'enfiler sa chemise lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

- Tu as fait vite, s'étonna l'ancien Serpentard.

- On a une réunion de l'Ordre dans vingt-cinq minutes, tu devrais t'activer si tu veux être à l'heure.

Draco resta muet et regarda Harry finir de se sécher les cheveux en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

- Je… Je suis invité à la réunion ?

Harry se retourna brusquement une chemise blanche dans une main et un pantalon dans l'autre.

- Evidemment, tu es devenu un gentil maintenant, se moqua gentiment le Brun.

Draco sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Par contre, reprit Harry, pour nous, j'aimerais que…

L'ancien Gryffondor passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux encore humides.

- … Eh bien… Que ça reste entre nous…

Draco se figea et son sourire s'évanouit.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis pas sur que Liam comprendrait, expliqua le jeune homme, il est si jeune… Et j'ai… Des choses à régler…

-Avec Rogue ?

"_Tu remarqueras que je ne fais aucun commentaire sur le fait que tu es en train de nous l'énerver sérieusement avec ton agressivité"_

Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, répondit-il. Finit de te préparer, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans le grand salon.

Draco le regarda sortir sans réagir. Il aurait du se douter qu'Harry refuserait de s'afficher avec lui.

Pour Liam ? Oui c'est vrai il valait peut-être mieux pour l'enfant que personne ne sache rien. Il était déjà difficile pour l'enfant d'être le fils du grand Harry Potter alors être également le beau-fils d'un Mangemort repenti… Draco secoua la tête, non il ne devait pas penser à Liam dans ces termes, s'était se donner de faux espoirs et il en avait déjà assez eu comme ça.

OoOoO

Lorsque Draco quitta la chambre il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione. La jeune femme était adossée au mur tapotant du bout des ongles un guéridon sur lequel trônait un vase ancien. Son regard sombre ne présageait rien de bon.

"_Pour le « Gardons ça entre nous » c'est raté"_

James avait raison, il était impossible pour Draco de nier ce que la jeune femme était en train de soupçonner. Il était tout juste neuf heures et il sortait de la chambre du maître de maison vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon passablement froissés, vêtements que, soit dit en passant, il portait déjà la veille.

- Alors, ça y est t'as réussi ?, cracha la jeune femme.

L'ancien Serpentard passa près d'elle avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer. Après tout il n'avait pas à s'excuser d'avoir passé la plus belle nuit de son existence… Pensé de cette façon, cela faisait extrêmement nié mais Draco l'assumait.

- Je te cause Malefoy, hurla Hermione.

"_Euh, tu devrais pas lui tourner le dos… Elle a l'air super furax"_

Par réflexe et surtout parce qu'étrangement James avait pratiquement toujours raison, le jeune homme se retourna et eut juste le temps d'éviter le vase en porcelaine qu'Hermione lui envoya à la figure.

- Mais t'es cinglée, s'étrangla Draco alors que le l'objet s'écrasait au sol.

"_Eh, ça faisait presque un siècle que ce vase appartenait à la famille Potter"_

- Ca fait cinq ans… , s'époumona la jeune femme. Cinq ans, tu entends que j'essaye de créer un lien avec Harry. Quand j'ai appris pour lui et Severus, je me suis dis que ce n'était une passade qu'il avait trouvé un moyen totalement dégueu d'oublier cette salope de Daphné mais toi… Toi…

- Quoi moi ?, s'emporta Draco.

_"Et si nous essayions de garder notre calme…" _

- Tu ne le connais même pas… Pas comme moi je le connais. Tu n'es là que depuis deux mois, tu nous as pourri la vie pendant sept ans… Pourtant il est en train de tomber amoureux de toi. Tu ne saurais même pas t'occuper de Liam, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être un père…

Pendant une seconde Draco eut la folle envie de lui envoyer lui aussi un vase à la figure mais il pensa à James et préféra ne pas mettre a sac la demeure de ses ancêtres.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas comment préparer le petit déjeuner parfait pour Liam, ni même quelle est son histoire favorite ou son pyjama préféré, admit-il, mais j'aime Harry et Liam tout autant et contrairement à toi je serais capable de m'effacer si ça pouvait le rendre heureux. Toi dans cette histoire tu ne penses qu'à ton plaisir personnel, peu t'importe l'avis d'Harry ou Liam…

- C'est faux… Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour eux. Ils sont ma seule raison de vivre et tu es en train de me les enlever.

La jeune fille tenta de retenir ses larmes dans une grimace hideuse et Draco eut soudainement pitié d'elle. Hermione avait fondé sa vie sur un fantasme, une utopie… Elle était pathétique et surtout, elle ne méritait pas Harry. Sa possessivité ridicule lui ôtait toutes ses chances. Si elle connaissait réellement le fils de James comme elle venait s'en vanter, elle aurait su qu'Harry n'était pas ceux que l'on étouffe, il avait besoin de sa liberté.

D'un pas lent, l'héritier Malefoy s'éloigna espérant que cette fois elle avait enfin compris et surtout qu'elle arrêterait de lui chercher des noises, il avait conscience que la prochaine fois qu'elle l'attaquerait il ne resterait pas s'en réagir. Elle n'avait cas bien se tenir.

OoOoO

Draco arriva au grand salon avec cinq minutes de retard mais la réunion n'avait toujours pas commencé. Le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que le groupe de résistants mener par Harry avait des chances de commencer une réunion à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il constata que peu de membres étaient présents. La famille Weasley était là au grand complet, et fait un bruit de tous les diables. Plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard discutaient ainsi que certains Aurore mais il manquait énormément de membres. Harry lui-même n'était pas là, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'il avait quitté la chambre bien avant lui.

L'ancien Serpentard s'installa près de Blaise qui était plongé dans un livre sur la multiplication cellulaire. Hermione avait vraisemblablement des effets néfastes à long terme. Malheureusement, dans son cas les effets seraient plutôt dus à un quelconque poison qu'elle tenterait de verser dans son jus de citrouille.

- Où sont tous les autres ?, demanda le jeune homme lorsque Blaise s'aperçut de sa présence.

Son ancien camarade de maison le jaugea un instant avant de répondre

- Il y a un traitre parmi nous !

La phrase semblait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais feuilleton Moldu dont Draco était malgré lui devenu friand.

- Depuis l'attaque de la famille de Milicent, continua Blaise, nous avons réduit le nombre de membres présents aux réunions pour éviter les fuites.

- Milicent, répéta Draco alors que la mort de Mr Bulstrode lui revenait en mémoire.

- Oui !

Draco sursauta et se leva d'un bon se retrouvant nez à nez avec son ancienne amie.

- Draco, souffla la jeune femme avant de se jeter sur lui

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, après tout il était en partie responsable de la mort du père de la jeune fille, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une avalanche de coup auxquels il n'avait aucune intention de répondre, Milicent le serra simplement dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle put avant de se reculer et le fixer d'un regard troublé.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Tu as sauvé ma mère et ma sœur et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça.

La jeune fille serra une seconde fois l'héritier Malefoy dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner laissant le jeune homme muet de stupéfaction.

De la reconnaissance… Jamais personne n'avait ressenti ce sentiment pout lui et c'était probablement, s'il occultait la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Harry et les baisers de ce dernier, la chose la plus agréable qui soit.

Remus Lupin entra dans la pièce et toutes les personnes encore debout s'installèrent. Draco regagna sa place près de Blaise qui le regardait, surpris.

- Alors c'était vraiment toi, le Mangemort qui les a sauvées.

Draco acquiesça.

- J'ai toujours eu un doute mais Mili était persuadée que c'était toi.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Draco et Blaise se tournèrent vers Ron qui venait de s'assoir près d'eux.

- Non, Remus vient tout juste d'arriver, répondit Blaise.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se racla la gorge et le silence se fit.

- On n'attend pas Harry ?, demanda Draco en constatant que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là.

- Apparemment non, s'étonna également Ron.

- Il est parti avant la réunion, il a reçu un message urgent de Severus, les informa Blaise.

Draco serra les poings sous la table. La jalousie était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours qualifié de puéril et simplet mais maintenant qu'il en ressentait les effets il devait avouer qu'il avait eu tord sur le sujet.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commença Remus sans préambule. Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer Poudlard.

Une vague de chuchotement remua les membres présents

- Quand ?, demanda soudain Luna.

- Nous ne savons pas. L'information est sure, elle vient de Severus mais depuis sa mésaventure avec Draco, Voldemort ne lui fait plus confiance et il n'a pas pu obtenir plus de précisions.

- Mais pourquoi Poudlard, s'étonna Blaise.

- C'est vrai, l'école n'a plus aucun intérêt pour lui depuis que Dumbledore est mort et qu'Harry n'y étudie plus, compléta Ron.

- Son but c'est de faire un massacre, une boucherie…

L'attention de tous les membres présents se fixa sur Harry. Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce d'un pas sur de lui. Un homme vêtu de noir le suivait d'une allure plus mesurée.

Harry s'approcha directement de Remus. Il salua respectueusement les professeurs Chourave et McGonagall avant de reporter son attention sur le sorcier qui le suivait et dont personne de pouvait distinguer le visage. Il lui fit signe de s'installer mais après avoir réajusté la capuche qui masquait ses traits l'homme se cala contre un mur comme s'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment participer à la réunion.

Draco avait l'impression de le connaître mais la voix d'Harry l'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Voldemort attaquera demain soir, c'est une certitude. Il sera accompagné de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, il ne s'attend pas à de la résistance l'école n'étant malheureusement plus aussi sure qu'elle ne l'était.

- Qu'est qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Milicent.

- Evacuer Poudlard avant demain, répondit Harry, c'est notre seule chance de les sauver.

- NON !

L'homme qui avait accompagné Harry et qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux s'approcha de la vingtaine de personnes présentes.

- Si vous faites évacuer Poudlard il la saura.

Draco n'en crut pas ses oreilles, cette voix, cette intonation autoritaire… Il ne pouvait les confondre avec aucune autre… Son père ! Mais que faisait-il ici ?

A l'instant même où Draco pensait ses mots, Lucius fit basculer son capuchon en arrière découvrant son visage et sa chevelure si reconnaissable.

Toutes les baguettes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui mais Harry s'interposa.

- Arrêtez, il est avec nous.

- Mais enfin Mr Potter, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, nous savons depuis des années que Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, et pas des moindres. Il a tué plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Harry regarda Draco avant de reporter son attention sur son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Il semblerait que plus rien ne le retienne auprès de son maître, lança-t-il.

Quelques baguettes se baissèrent mais la plupart des membres de l'ordre restaient méfiants.

- Ayez confiance en Potter, lança la voix froide de Severus qui semblait lui aussi avoir oublié la ponctualité.

Draco fronça les sourcils, la vue de son ancien professeur lui était devenue insupportable.

- Comment Voldemort pourrait-il être au courant de l'évacuation de Poudlard. Toutes les personnes présentes ici sont dignes de confiance, affirma Hermione.

- Ce traitre dont vous avez si peur, en plus d'être membre de votre petite équipe vit à Poudlard, annonça Lucius avec dédain.

- Le professeur Trelawney…, murmura Neville.

Lucius ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Ayez un peu de jugeote, je parle d'un membre actif de votre Ordre, pas d'une imbécile sans intérêt.

"_Je reconnais bien là ton père… Et je comprends enfin d'où te viens ton sens inné de la diplomatie"_

- Marcus, affirma Ron.

- Marcus Belby, répéta Ginny, incrédule.

- Mais c'est impossible, nia Hermione, il est tellement… tellement…

- Insignifiant, compléta Lucius. Invisible pour la plupart d'entre vous, ajouta-t-il.

- Pomfresh l'aurait démasqué, il travail ensemble depuis si longtemps…

Les paroles de Blaise passèrent inaperçus car tous savaient que Lucius disait vrai.

Marcus les avait trahis, lui qui avait passé de si nombreuses soirées à la villa Potter… La déception était rude comme à chaque fois que l'on accorde sa confiance à une personne qui n'en est pas digne.

- Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Ron.

Lucius sortit de sa cape de sorcier un rouleau de parchemin auquel il rendit sa taille originel. D'un mouvement sec de poignet il le déroula sur toute la table découvrant un plan de Poudlard.

- Voici le plan d'attaque du Lord, commença-t-il.

Le père de Draco posa un doigt sur la partie du parc qui bordait la forêt interdite.

- Ils arriveront par ici après avoir traversés la forêt, ensuite ils contourneront le château par les serres.

D'un geste Lucius retraça sur la carte le chemin que le Lord devait emprunter.

- Votre traitre à du retirer les sorts de protection de cette entrée, et…

Lucius ne termina pas sa phrase. Son teint déjà pâle devint plus blanc encore. Il plaqua soudainement sa main sur son avant bras gauche avant de se plier en deux.

Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait avant de voir Rogue effectuer le même mouvement et de ressentir lui-même une brûlure paralysante dans son bras.

Harry paraissait souffrir lui aussi, une main collé sur son front.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ron.

Les quatre hommes ne purent répondre tant la douleur monopolisée leurs efforts et leur énergie.

Après une dizaine de seconde qui furent perçu comme des minutes pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, Lucius releva lentement la tête et fixa l'assemblée.

- Cette fois tout est perdu, dit-il sans desserrer les dents.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?, s'affola Minerva.

- Il est au courant pour ma trahison, expliqua Lucius. Il part pour Poudlard, il ne mettra pas plus de vingt minutes pour y arriver.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, uniquement rompu par le crac caractéristique du transplanage du professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas voulu attendre une seconde de plus avant de retourner à Poudlard.

- On attend quoi ?, demanda soudain Draco luttant toujours contre la douleur qui commençait cependant à s'estomper.

"_Tu serais pas un peu suicidaire ?"_

- On n'a pas de plan expliqua Ginny.

- Et alors, réagit soudain Harry, on ne va pas laisser ses gamins aux mains de ce malade.

- Vous proposez quoi ?, demanda Milicent, qu'on aille à Poudlard les mains dans les poches sans aucune préparation ? C'est la mort assurée.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Alors on part quand?, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Ne changeons pas nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

"_Vous êtes tous malades… Sirius aurait adoré ça."_

OoOoO

Draco n'était pas revenu à Poudlard depuis la fin de sa septième année. Le château n'avait pas changé, ni l'effet qu'il provoquait lorsque sa silhouette sortait de la brume, un mélange d'émerveillement et d'appréhension.

Lorsque le dernier des Malefoy pénétra dans la grande salle avec l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre qui avaient répondu à l'appel il fut assaillit de flash. Il se revoyait entouré de sa cours de Serpentards, donnant des heures de colle à tord et à travers aux Poufsouffles et manigançant de sales tours contre les Gryffondors. Il regrettait cette époque même s'il avait souvent répété le contraire à James et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, afin de tout refaire, différemment…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Marcus en entrant dans la grande salle. Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

Milicent fut la première à réagir, elle s'approcha de lui et le d'un geste plein de haine lui abattit son poing sur le visage. Le jeune homme s'écroula et l'ancienne Serpentard lui sauta dessus.

- C'est ta faute… C'est toi qui les as vendu… Tu as tué mon père…

La jeune femme s'acharna sur le traitre jusqu'à ce que Ginny réagisse.

- Mili, Mili arrête… Regarde dans quel état il est.

Millicent s'arrêta brusquement alors que Marcus gémissait. Elle fixa ses poings couverts de sang avant de regarder Ginny.

- C'est sa faute… Il est mort à cause de lui

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient brillants de larmes de fureur

- Il va être jugé… Et il sera punit pour ce qu'il à fait, expliqua Draco en l'aidant à se relever.

Ginny fit un signe à Fred et George qui s'approchèrent et relevèrent sans ménagement l'ancien Serdaigle pour le sortir de la pièce.

- Voldemort ne devrait plus tarder, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, prévint Lucius sans ménagement. Nous devons nous rendre aux serres.

- Et s'il change d'avis, demanda Neville.

- Nous devons renforcer les protections sur les autres entrées, il faut les forcer à passer par là, expliqua Harry.

- Et les élèves ?

Draco regarda Luna

- Elle a raison, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour d'eux ?

- On peut les évacuer par l'un des passages secrets, proposa Remus. Ginny, Luna, vous vous en occupez.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent à leur tour de la grande salle pour rejoindre les préfets qui avaient regroupé leurs protégés.

- Dix minutes…, marmonna Lucius.

Draco capta un regard que Severus jeta à Harry. Il était plein d'inquiétude et l'espace d'une seconde le jeune Malefoy eut la certitude qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée… Ils étaient tous deux assez puissant pour y parvenir.

- Faites un peu attention, hurla Lucius à l'intention de Blaise qui l'avait surement frôlé de trop près.

Draco ne s'était détourné d'Harry qu'une seconde pour regarder son père mais se fut assez pour que le jeune homme et Severus disparaissent. L'héritier Malefoy ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il quitta la grande salle et partit à la recherche des deux hommes, où qu'ils soient partis, Draco devait les retrouver. Il était hors de question que Severus pose une fois de plus ses mains sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

"_Mais où tu vas ? Voldemort est à deux doigts de débarquer"_

- Votre fils est parti je ne sais où avec Rogue…

Draco prit la direction des cachots sans savoir s'il était sur la bonne voie

"_Questionnes les tableaux"_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la première toile qu'il trouva. Elle représentait un vieux sorcier installé dans un fauteuil lisant un énorme grimoire.

- Bonjour, commença poliment Draco. Auriez-vous vu Harry Potter passer par là ?

L'homme releva la tête vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos questions, râla le vieil acariâtre.

- Je vous avez bien dit que la diplomatie ça ne fonctionnait jamais, expliqua Draco à l'intention de James.

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme qui avait repris sa lecture et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction

- Ecoute moi bien le vieux, je cherche Harry Potter et t'as intérêt à me dire si tu l'as vu… A moins que tu ne préfères flamber…

Des flammes jaillirent de la baguette de Draco frôlant le bois du cadre et le vieil homme se leva totalement terrifié.

- Il…Il… Il vient… de…de…

"_Eteint moi cette baguette avant qu'il ne fasse une attaque"_

Draco s'exécuta à contre cœur et le tableau sembla se détendre.

- Dans la salle au bout du couloir, indiqua le sorcier.

L'ancien Serpentard adressa un sourire satisfait à la peinture avant de prendre la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer.

"_Quelque soit la scène que tu va découvrir derrière cette porte, pitié garde ton calme… Je serais assez sur les nerfs pour deux"_

Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais garder son calme s'il découvrait Harry dans les bras de Severus. Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir. Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, le jeune homme posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa lentement. Tout son être lui disait pourtant de faire demi-tour mais en bon Malefoy, Draco entra dans la salle cours.

Un poignard sembla lui transpercer le cœur quand il découvrit la scène qu'il redoutait. Harry était blotti dans les bras de Severus, le visage collé contre le torse de l'ancien professeur. Ce dernier enlaçait les épaules du survivant d'un geste protecteur.

_" Je crois que je vais vomir…"_

Draco était loin de la nausée, sa colère était telle qu'il aurait plutôt eu envie de tuer Severus à mains nues

- On dirait que je dérange…, s'exclama-t-il avec froideur.

" _Quel vieux pervers…"_

Le couple se retourna et Harry s'éloigna immédiatement de Severus en découvrant Draco.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, commença Rogue.

Une explosion fit vibrer les murs du château et un hurlement résonna dans le couloir.

- Ils sont entrés, affirma l'ancien professeur, je ne leur ai pas donné les potions de protection.

Severus jeta un regard à Harry avant de le poser sur Draco.

- Ecoutes le, ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à son ancien mentor, il ne voulait pas écouter Harry. Une seule et unique chose pourrait apaiser sa colère, tuer quelques Mangemorts et si par mégarde l'un de ses sorts atteignait Severus alors il pourrait être tout à fait satisfait.

Décidé à se jeter sans réfléchir dans la bataille, Draco parti en direction du couloir. Il allait franchir la porte lorsque la poigne de fer d'Harry le retint.

- Crois-moi Draco ce que tu as vu…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, coupa l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry serra plus fermement le bras de son amant.

- Si, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu dois savoir avant que…

L'ancien Gryffondor ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Je suis l'élu, reprit-il après une seconde de réflexion.

"_L'élu ?"_

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Draco.

Les bruits de bataille résonnèrent de nouveau dans le couloir, les Mangemorts approchaient.

- Ne me coupe pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Il y a plusieurs années, une prophétie m'a désigné comme étant le seul sorcier à pouvoir combattre et vaincre Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis autant investi dans cette guerre et non pas a cause de mes prétendues tendances suicidaires…

Draco ne sourit pas au semblant d'humour qu'Harry essayait de faire.

"_Cette histoire de prophétie ne peut pas être vraie mon fils ne mérite pas cette destinée"_

- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J, continua Harry, alors je voudrais que tu prennes ceci.

L'ancien Gryffondor déposa un pendentif dans la main de Draco.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Répète après moi, répondit simplement Harry.

"**Par delà les liens du sang"**

Draco répéta docilement sentant qu'il n'était plus temps de discuter.

"**Je l'accepte et le lie à ma magie parce qu'il est unique, il est celui sur lequel je veillerais, quelque soient les dangers et les obstacles. Il restera près de moi comme s'il était mien, recevant mon aide, mon amour, et cela jusqu'à mon dernier souffle"**

Lorsque Draco eut fini de prononcer la phrase, le pendentif se mit à scintiller avant d'éclater en une multitude de paillettes argentées.

- Mon fils est ton fils, murmura Harry. Je t'aime…

Draco poussa un hurlement strident et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta l'Elu en essayant de le soutenir.

L'ancien Serpentard gémit de nouveau et s'écroula sur les dalles de la salle de classe. La douleur était insupportable, elle semblait le consumer de l'intérieur.

Blaise et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce à l'instant même où Draco hurlait de nouveau, Harry qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de son amant se leva lentement après avoir passé une main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

- Par Merlin, murmura-t-il en voyant ses deux amis.

Malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait Draco leva la tête. Blaise était couvert de sang et son regard ne reflétait plus aucune émotion, Ron quant à lui était en larmes.

- Où est Ginny ?, demanda Harry.

Draco contracta l'ensemble de ses muscles afin supporter une nouvelle vague de douleur. Tout ce qui l'entourait devint flou et il se rendit rapidement compte que cela venait des larmes qu'il versait. Pourquoi cette torture ne se calmait-elle pas ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

"_Arrête de lutter"_

Le jeune homme respira profondément sans tenir compte de l'intervention de James.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, hurla une voix dans le couloir.

- Repliez-vous. REPLIEZ-VOUS ! ! ! Par ici, vite…

Toutes les paroles qu'il entendait, parvenaient à Draco comme à travers un épais brouillard.

Il distingua tout de même une partie des membres de l'Ordre entrer dans la pièce et l'instant d'après alors que tous se plaçaient derrière Harry, Voldemort entrait à son tour suivi de ses Mangemorts.

- Alors Potter… On se retrouve enfin.

Draco aurait tout donné pour savoir quelles pensées traversaient l'esprit de son amour, mais le regard d'Harry ne laissait rien filtrer, ni haine, ni peur. Ses prunelles vertes semblaient simplement sereines comme s'il avait enfin trouvé la paix qu'il recherchait.

Draco se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Etait-il possible qu'il ait reçu un sort qui le brûle de l'intérieur ?

" _Tu vas te calmer oui ? Laisse-moi sortir…"_

- Fermez là murmura Draco, ça fait mal.

"_Je sais que ça fait mal… Mais détends toi et ça ira mieux"_

Draco se tourna sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux imaginant déjà que ça dernière heure était venue avant d'inspira profondément essayant tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils de James.

" _C'est ça, continue comme ça"_

- Papa ?

L'ancien Serpentard papillonna des yeux et constata qu'une brume étrange s'échappait de son torse formant la silhouette d'un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry. Tous les regards étaient à présents tournés vers lui, celui de Voldemort exprimait une curiosité inhabituelle.

- James Potter… Incroyable, s'étonna Lord Voldemort, tu es venu assister à la mort de ton fils puisque tu as raté celle de ta sang-de-bourbe de femme.

La douleur qui terrassait Draco s'estompa et James sortit entièrement de son corps. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines le jeune homme était enfin seul avec lui-même.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils, lança James en flottant vers le Lord.

Toutes les personnes présentes semblaient pétrifiées, pour la plupart étonnées de l'apparition qui se tenait face à eux.

Draco se redressa et regarda autour de lui, il y avait une trentaine de personnes présentes mais seuls Harry James et Voldemort étaient le centre d'intérêt.

- Je crois que nous avons assez joué, gronda le Mage Noir, ce n'est pas une âme sans vie qui réussira à m'arrêter.

L'homme pointa sa baguette en direction d'Harry. Pas une once d'hésitation ne fit trembler sa voix lorsqu'il prononça le sort impardonnable.

- Avada Kedavra.

La baguette du Lord s'illumina de vert et l'éclair qui en sorti fonça directement sur Harry qui était absorbé par l'apparition de son père.

- Noooooon

Parmi les Mangemorts une frêle silhouette se dégagea et se jeta devant l'Elu. Après avoir était heurté par le sort, le corps chuta lourdement aux pieds du jeune homme et l'assemblée se tut. Le masque d'argent qui couvrait les traits du Mangemort disparut laissant apparaitre le visage livide de Daphné.

Draco regarda les yeux encore ouverts de la jeune femme, il y brillait toujours la détresse qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son maître allait tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, car Draco n'en doutait plus Daphné aimait réellement Harry au point de se sacrifier pour lui.

- NON, hurla le Lord en reconnaissant sa protégée. Pas elle… Je vais te tuer, immonde bâtard.

Pour la seconde fois Draco regarda son ancien maître jeter un sort à l'homme qu'il aimait mais Harry cette fois esquiva avec agilité l'éclair brun qui fondait droit sur lui.

Le combat du siècle commençait enfin.

Tous les sorciers présents savaient qu'ils vivaient un instant historique, quel que soit le vainqueur, cette bataille serait relatée dans les livres d'histoire.

Malgré l'importance de l'instant les membres de l'Ordre sortirent rapidement de leur torpeur. Voir Harry combattre leur avait redonné courage et bon nombre d'entre eux engagèrent des duels.

Draco regardait Harry et uniquement lui, tout comme James qui était à son grand désespoir impuissant.

Le combat entre le Sauveur et le Mage Noir semblait parfaitement équitable, chacun employaient des sorts extrêmement puissants. Seul le temps, la fatigue ou une inattention ferait la différence entre eux. Et soudain après une durée qui parue une éternité à Draco, Voldemort commit la faute tant attendue par les alliés. Un sortilège de démembrement le frappa de plein fouet et il s'écroula.

Harry s'approcha lentement de lui sa baguette crépitant de flammes.

Le mage restait à terre sans bouger.

- Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi… _Domegamia_

Un dôme opaque se forma autour des deux duellistes.

Draco se précipita vers la paroi et la frappa violemment dans l'espoir illusoire de la briser. Autour de lui les duels reprenaient de plus belle mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il colla son front contre la voute magique.

- Harry, murmura-t-il.

- Draco attention !

Luna lança un _protego_ sur le jeune homme lui évitant un sort mortel. L'héritier Malefoy regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la personne qui avait essayé de le tuer et aperçut rapidement sa mère qui avançait vers lui. Son regard meurtrier aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Infâme traitre, cracha Narcissa lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

Elle lui jeta un doloris qu'il évita facilement.

La femme qui se tenait en face de lui paraissait totalement folle, ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Draco essaya de se rappeler à quel moment sa mère avait eu un geste tendre envers lui et un souvenir lui vint immédiatement en tête.

La veille de son entrée à Poudlard, alors qu'il appréhendait la cérémonie de répartition Draco avait fait par de ses doutes à sa mère. Narcissa lui avait alors souri avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui embrasser le front. Elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot mais ses gestes lui avaient apporté le soutien dont il avait eu besoin à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui la femme qu'il avait en face de lui était bien loin de cette image maternelle, la furie qui se tenait en face de lui ne semblait vouloir qu'une seule chose, le tuer.

Alors que son esprit était perdu dans le mélange de sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa mère, Draco n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le second doloris que Narcissa lui envoya. Il tomba à genoux tremblant de douleur et la regarda s'approcher de lui.

- Tu vas crever, aboya la femme.

Draco leva sa baguette afin de se défendre. Harry comptait sur lui, il lui avait confié Liam et il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Malgré tout le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à prononcer de sort, il ne pouvait pas tuer sa mère.

Narcissa elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Avada…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer de prononcer le sort, son geste se figea et elle s'écroula.

Draco regarda autour de lui et aperçut Severus baguette tendue vers le corps de sa mère. L'ancien professeur de potion tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir, lui dit-il.

Les combats autour d'eux commençaient à s'essouffler. Un escadron d'Aurors était venu leur prêter main forte et la tendance c'était inversée, les Mangemorts perdaient leur avantage.

Draco retourna près du dôme mis en place par Voldemort. Il tendit une main pour le toucher et lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'édifice, ce dernier explosa.

Une épaisse fumée brune envahie la pièce mais se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Draco chercha immédiatement la présence d'Harry, mais le jeune homme semblait avoir disparu tout comme Voldemort dont il ne restait plus que la cape et un tas de cendres. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'au centre de l'endroit où se trouvait le dôme et fit un tour sur lui-même.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Harry avait toujours su qu'il ne survivrait pas à la bataille finale, c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait confié son fils et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ?

- Draco !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ron.

- Ton père… Il est…

L'héritier Malefoy suivit son ami et tomba à genoux auprès de Lucius qui était étendu sur le sol peinant à respirer. Une plaie béante lui barrée le torse et une marre de sang s'étendait tout autour de lui.

- Père, murmura Draco en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'homme.

- Ne dis rien fils…

Le jeune homme déglutit essayant de retenir la nausée qui lui venait à la vue de la blessure visiblement mortelle de son père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les secours vont arriver…

En effet tout autour d'eux des Médicomages venus de St Mangouste arrivaient pour donner les premiers soins. Les Aurors eux commençaient à appréhender les Mangemorts qui étaient en états d'être transféré à Azkaban.

- Je ne veux pas de leur soin…, murmura Lucius. Je mérite de mourir, j'ai tué et fait souffrir trop de monde pour m'en sortir aujourd'hui.

Draco ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

- Je suis fière de toi, continua Lucius avant de cracher une gerbe de sang. Tu as eu assez de courage pour faire ce que je n'ai pas osé.

- James m'a aidé…

- Je t'aime mon fils, même si je n'ai jamais su te le montrer.

Lucius ferma les yeux.

- Je vous aime aussi Père…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne cesse de respirer.

Draco ne put retenir ses larmes, il n'avait jamais réellement compris son père. Pendant des années il avait cru que Lucius ne vivait que pour son maître mais en réalité toute sa vie l'homme n'avait cherché qu'une chose, le protéger.

OoOoO

Draco et Liam étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque du Manoir P.

Sans réellement trouver les mots adéquats, l'ancien Serpentard venait d'annoncer à l'enfant que son père avait disparu.

Draco s'était attendu à voir Liam fondre en larmes mais le garçon posa simplement sur lui un regard étonné.

- Tu es mon nouveau papa ?, demanda-t-il.

Le dernier des Malefoy sentit une boule d'émotion lui monter à la gorge.

- Non, dit-il doucement. Harry est ton père et il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Nous allons vivre ensemble maintenant.

Il avait décidé d'attendre avant de lui annoncer que selon la loi sorcière il était son deuxième père, il craignait que ce ne soit trop dur à supporter pour un enfant de 5 ans.

- Papa il a disparu où ?, demanda de nouveau Liam.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco.

- Et il revient bientôt ?

Draco eut un sourire triste.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

Liam eut une moue déçue.

- Pourquoi il est parti ?, persista-t-il.

- Pour nous sauver…

- Alors mon papa c'est un héros, affirma Liam.

- Oui, le plus grand de tous.

L'enfant se blottit dans les bras de Draco.

- J'aurais voulu qu'on vive tous les trois, chuchota-t-il. Quand il reviendra j'aurais deux papas.

Draco frissonna, il aurait aimé être aussi confiant que Liam quant au retour d'Harry, mais pour lui, son amour n'avait pas disparu, il était mort. Tué par Voldemort.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit lentement et la tête de Luna apparue.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger messieurs, dit-elle avec le sérieux d'une femme qui interromprait le ministre et ses conseillers.

- Entre tatie Luna, s'exclama l'enfant.

Au regard de son amie Draco comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je t'emprunte Liam, annonça-t-elle en souriant comme si de rien n'était, j'ai trouvé une représentation de Nargol et je veux son avis.

Liam regarda Draco hésitant à se séparer de lui mais le sourire bienveillant qu'il lui accorda le rassura.

- Tu vas pas disparaitre toi ?, questionna-t-il.

- Non, affirma le jeune homme, je ne suis pas un héros, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Liam attrapa la main de sa tante.

- Aller, on y va, jubila-t-il.

- Draco je pense que tu devrais allez au salon, conseilla Luna avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsque le dernier des Malefoy entra dans le salon, un véritable conseil de guerre s'y tenait. Hermione, Ron, Remus et Severus étaient visiblement en pleine dispute.

- Tiens le voilà, cracha l'unique femme présente.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard haineux

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas réellement avoir la garde de Liam ?, demanda-t-elle.

Severus ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de répondre.

- Tout a été fait selon les volontés de Mr Potter… Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vais faire appel... Et j'obtiendrais sa garde.

- Vous n'êtes pas chez les Moldu petite idiote…, répondit l'ancien professeur de potion. Vous ne pouvez rien contre le sort d'_affiliation_

- Essayons de rester calme, tempéra Remus.

- Il n'y a pas à rester calme, Liam ne restera pas avec ce Mangemort, s'égosilla la jeune femme.

- Tais-toi Hermione !, s'interposa soudain Ron. Tu ne comprends donc pas, Liam est le fils de Draco maintenant. Il ne sera jamais le tien, quoi que tu fasses. Harry ne t'aimait pas comme tu l'aimais entre toi ça dans le crane.

La jeune femme gifla son ami.

- Alors toi aussi tu prends sa défense, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

- La question n'est pas de prendre ma défense Granger, s'exclama calmement Draco, tu te ridiculises pour rien. J'aime Liam et Harry me l'a confié ! Si tu t'interposes entre nous, crois moi, tu le regretteras. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne le revoies jamais. Il n'est pas question que tu le fasses souffrir à cause de ton égoïsme…

- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de le voir…

- Si tu m'obliges à en arriver à de telles extrémités, je le ferais.

Hermione baissa la tête. Une fois de plus Draco espéra qu'elle avait enfin compris.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de priver Liam de sa tante car l'enfant aimait la jeune femme et il en souffrirait mais si Hermione ne changeait pas de comportement il serait obligé de le faire.

Percevant l'hostilité de toutes les personnes présentes, Hermione baissa les bras. Elle quitta la pièce décidée à préparer ses affaires. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans la même maison que Draco.

Hermione quitta le manoir le soir même de la dispute au sujet de Liam. Elle ne donna aucun renseignement quant à l'endroit où elle partait mais Draco savait qu'elle reviendrait. Il fallait simplement lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle, elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps sans voir Liam.

OoOoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Voldemort et chaque jour l'enfant posait des questions au sujet de son père. La plus fréquente restait immanquablement "Il revient bientôt papa ?" et chaque fois qu'il obtenait la même réponse de la part de Draco, son regard devenait un peu plus sombre.

Ce matin là Draco venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Liam était installé devant un bol de chocolat et il trempait généreusement une madeleine dedans.

- Papi James il est plus clair qu'hier.

Draco posa la tasse de café qu'il tenait et regarda le garçon d'un œil curieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Papi James il est plus clair qu'hier, y disparait on dirait…

Le jeune homme essaya de se rappeler s'il avait remarqué un éventuel changement chez le père d'Harry mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup reparlé avec James depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé de partager son corps avec lui. Et parfois cela lui manquait.

Draco espérait que Liam se trompait concernant James mais il décida d'en toucher deux mots avec Severus.

- Je peux aller voir tonton Blaise ?

- Bien sur mais ne l'ennui pas d'accord.

Durant la bataille qui avait vu la disparition d'Harry, Ginny était morte dans les bras de Blaise et le jeune homme avait déménagé de leur appartement Londonien. Il ne supportait plus le trois pièces où il avait vécu avec la jeune femme.

Sans hésiter une seconde Draco l'avait invité à s'installer au Manoir. Blaise parlait rarement mais il semblait apprécier la présence de Liam qui ne le prenait pas en pitié.

L'ancien Serpentard profita de ce moment de solitude pour envoyer un message à Severus et lui faire part de l'impression de Liam.

L'homme arriva en fin de mâtiné, il paraissait extrêmement inquiet mais cela ne perturba pas Draco, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il avait vécu en perdant Harry.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de temps commença-t-il alors que Draco lui proposer de s'installer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Est-ce que tu as vu James aujourd'hui ?

Draco prit une seconde pour réfléchir. D'ordinaire il voyait fréquemment l'homme errer dans la maison mais depuis la veille il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aperçu.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais Liam a du le croiser.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Severus.

- J'ai une chance de savoir ce qui se passe ?

Severus sortit de sa cape le livre des âmes qu'il avait prêté à Draco à l'époque où il vivait encore au Manoir Malefoy.

- James n'est pas un fantôme… Il n'est ni vivant ni totalement mort, commença Rogue en se levant. S'il ne retourne pas tout de suite d'où il vient… Il va s'évaporer.

- S'évaporer ?

- Oui, disparaitre tout bonnement.

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Il faut organiser le rituel de _retour d'âme_ dès ce soir.

La journée sembla passer à une vitesse folle pour Draco. Severus et lui préparèrent la cérémonie pour James qui ne se montra pas une seule fois. Le père d'Harry ne voulait pas partir, il attendait le retour de son fils, comme Liam, comme Ron, comme beaucoup d'autre.

Alors que Draco dessinait sur le sol le dernier symbole nécessaire Severus qui était resté jusqu'alors silencieux osa poser la question qui devait le torturer depuis plusieurs heures.

- Tu ne me demande pas ou en son les recherches sur le Dôme magique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé avant de mourir.

- A quoi bon ?, demanda Draco.

- Alors tu crois vraiment qu'Harry est mort ?

L'ancien Serpentard regarda avec déception celui qui avait été son directeur de maison pendant sept ans.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous espériez encore… Il y a déjà une semaine que Voldemort est mort, Harry serait déjà revenu s'il était toujours vivant. Vous croyez qu'il laisserait Liam dans l'incertitude.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il alluma une bougie qu'il plaça au centre de la pièce et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Voilà tout est près, dit-il enfin, il ne manque plus que ce Potter de malheur… Je ne pensais pas que tu baisserais les bras aussi facilement, tu me déçois ajouta-t-il avant de partir à la recherche de James.

Le père d'Harry prit le temps de faire ses adieux à Liam. L'enfant lui demanda s'il partait rejoindre son père et James eut un sourire franc avant de lui répondre.

- Non, ton père reviendra, mais on ne revient pas de la où je vais.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu y vas ?

Draco se demanda si tous les enfants étaient aussi intuitifs et curieux que Liam.

- Parce que c'est là bas qu'est ma place. J'aimerais te confier une mission, ajouta-t-il.

Tout fière Liam bomba le torse.

- Quand ton père reviendra, dit lui que je veille sur lui et que même si nous n'avons pas pu en discuter il a fait le bon choix avec Draco.

- Tu veilles sur lui et il a fait le bon choix avec Draco répéta l'enfant pour mémoriser la phrase qui lui était confiée. Je devrais le noter ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je suis sur que tu n'oublieras pas affirma James en souriant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers celui qui avait été son hôte.

- Merci Draco, tu es le meilleur génie dont on puisse rêver.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste, c'était la première fois que James ne l'appelait pas petit blond, gamin ou blondinet.

Rogue ne semblait pas se soucier de l'intensité de l'émotion qui se dégagé de ces adieux, il commença à réciter les incantations et à chaque parole, James disparaissait un peu plus.

- Dis lui que tu l'aimes quand il reviendra…

Sur cette dernière phrase, le père d'Harry disparu ne laissant derrière lui qu'un léger voile de vapeur.

Draco resta immobile un long moment à fixer le point où se tenait James quelques instants plus tôt. Tout le monde l'avait l'abandonné. Harry… Son père… Et maintenant James… Il n'avait plus personne…

Malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, Draco était certain qu'Harry ne reviendrait jamais. Le père de Liam n'avait pas disparu, il était mort et garder l'espoir de son retour ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Dorénavant il était seul, seul avec Liam et ensemble ils allaient devoir se reconstruire.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Je sens le vent de la rébellion souffler au dessus de ma tête...<p>

Je sais c'est triste, mais bon, toutes les fictions ne peuvent pas se terminer en conte de fée sinon ça ne serait pas drôle...

A demain pour l'Epilogue... Oui j'ai bien dit demain. J'aperçois des septique dans le fond... il va falloir que je tienne parole...

Bye

Saowen


	10. Chapter 10

Hello

Chose promise chose due, voici l'épilogue de la fic...

Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi et de m'avoir laissé des reviews

**OoOoO Bonne Lecture OoOoO**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Draco reposa sa plume et fixa les pages noircies par sa fine écriture. Et voilà toute l'histoire tenait sur une cinquantaine de centimètres de parchemin.

Sa vie s'était arrêtée ce jour là, un mois plus tôt et il avait le sentiment que sans Liam il aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

Aujourd'hui, Blaise vivait toujours avec eux et il était plus taciturne que jamais. La mort de Ginny l'avait totalement détruit et rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa morosité. Ron était dans le même état mais Luna venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, une lueur d'espoir dans la vie des Weasley.

Hermione n'était pas revenue ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Draco. Finalement l'égoïsme l'avait emporté sur le soit disant amour qu'elle portait à Liam.

Le fils d'Harry quant à lui avait arrêté de parler du retour de son père, il semblait s'être fait une raison.

Dans quelques mois il rentrerait au CP dans une école primaire Moldu en attendant son entrée à Poudlard et pour tous Draco serait son père. L'unique. Liam appelait Draco _Dady_ depuis quelques jours, cela aurait du rendre le jeune homme heureux mais en réalité il était inquiet pour son fils. La flamme de l'innocence qui brûlait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte en même temps que ses questions au sujet du retour d'Harry s'étaient taries.

Jusqu'à présent, Draco avait été trop lâche pour expliquer à Liam ce qu'Harry avait fait avec le sort d'affiliation mais il ferait… Bientôt…

L'ancien Serpentard avait eu le temps de réfléchir pendant ses longues nuits d'insomnie et il avait pleuré en comprenant ce qui avait permis la libération de James. Harry n'avait été heureux que lorsqu'il avait su son fils en sécurité auprès de lui.

Draco se répétait de plus en plus souvent que s'il avait refusé de prononcer le sort d'affiliation alors Harry se serait battu pour ne pas mourir, pour rester auprès de son fils. Le sauveur ne se serait pas laissé tuer s'il n'avait pas été certains que Liam en sécurité. En quelque sorte tout était de sa faute.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était six heures et le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever.

Il décida de s'accorder deux heures de sommeil, il bascula son fauteuil en arrière et posa ses pied sur le bureau avant de fermer les yeux, avec un peu de chance il rêverait d'Harry.

Draco était bien. Son fauteuil était plus confortable que d'habitude et il avait une couette qui lui tenait chaud…

Une couette ? Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux mais les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre l'éblouir.

Il était dans son lit. Cela lui arrivait rarement de dormir dans sa chambre, elle lui rappelait trop l'unique nuit qu'il avait passé avec Harry. Il était pourtant certain de s'être endormi devant son bureau.

Il essaya une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux et distingua à contre jour une masse sombre.

- Bonjour Draco.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser en arrière. Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la luminosité.

- Harry ?

Plus maigre que jamais Harry était installé dans un fauteuil, Liam endormi dans ses bras.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?, questionna le jeune homme avec ironie.

Draco se redressa d'un bon et s'approcha de lui comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Mais… Comment?

- C'est une longue histoire… murmura Harry, mais je suis là maintenant…

Liam ouvrit les yeux ensommeillés.

- J'ai mes deux papas maintenant… marmonna-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Draco fixa Harry il n'avait plus aucune envoie de dormir. Mille et une questions tournées dans sa tête mais aucune n'était plus importante que le fait qu'Harry soit enfin revenu…

FIN ?

* * *

><p>Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, mais où était Harry?... Vous trouverez la réponse dans "Lui faire confiance" une autre fic qui retrace la meme histoire mais du point de vue d'Harry... Et qui répondra peut-être à vos questions concernant le couple Harry Daphné.<p>

A bientot j'espère

Saowen


End file.
